Ahora lo sé
by AlisaRB
Summary: Beth trabaja en la residencia de ancianos Rosewood. Es la única a la que la señora Dixon parece tolerar, pero cuando la junta decide que la problemática anciana deba abandonar el centro, Beth empieza a buscar a sus familiares y se topa de frente con Daryl Dixon. Bethyl.
1. Familia

Capítulo 1

Beth estaba soplando a su café distraídamente mientras veía a los ancianos jugando a las cartas sentados en una mesa. Sintió una corriente de aire frío recorriéndola y se arrebujó aún más en su rebeca de punto, acercándose la taza a los labios para tomar un diminuto sorbo. Arrugó la nariz al notar la lava líquida corriéndole por la garganta.

—Estás aquí —oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Rosita inclinada sobre el mostrador, mirando su café con deseo—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? La cafetera está estropeada.

—Siempre me traigo mi termo de casa —explicó Beth, dándose la vuelta para pasar hacia el interior de la pequeña oficina y sacar el recipiente de su bolsa.

—Te amo —dijo Rosita, acercándole una taza para que Beth vertiera el oscuro líquido. La mujer se relamió al notar el olor invadiendo toda la estancia—. No hay nada mejor para el frío que esto.

Beth sonrió.

—Aunque ojalá pudiéramos tener calefacción. Tenemos una chimenea y no la utilizamos.

—No traga bien el humo —explicó Beth—, acabarían todos asfixiándose.

—Hablando de los ancianos —saltó Rosita, soltando la taza encima del mostrador y agachándose para rebuscar entre uno de los archivadores—. Necesito que vayas a ver a la señora Dixon.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo de siempre. Anoche volvió a tener uno de sus colapsos nerviosos y tuvimos que sedarla, pero esta mañana ya estaba casi igual de nerviosa. No deja que nadie más se le acerque. Si pudieras ir y estar un rato con ella…

—Claro —respondió al instante Beth, antes de soltar su taza de café junto a la de Rosita y salir de la oficina—. ¡Luego te veo!

—Chao —la despidió Rosita, guiñándole el ojo.

Beth se apresuró en recorrer la distancia que había hasta las habitaciones de los ancianos. Cuando llegó hasta la 412, tocó suavemente en la puerta y entreabrió ligeramente, asomando la cabeza por el hueco:

—Buenos días, señora Dixon —murmuró, sonriendo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La anciana yacía en la cama, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana y los brazos llenos de vías por los que seguramente estarían inyectándole tranquilizantes. Muchas veces ni siquiera la oía, de tan medicada que estaba, y simplemente pasaba para ayudarla a asearse o llevarla al comedor. Sin embargo, aquella vez giró la cabeza y la miró largo rato antes de asentir.

Beth pasó y cerró la puerta tras ella, antes de acercarse hasta su cama.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana, señora Dixon?

—Mm… —murmuró la mujer.

—Voy a recolocarle las almohadas para que esté más cómoda, ¿de acuerdo? —la alzó poco a poco mientras la ayudaba a moverse—. Eso es, con cuidado. Ya está.

Volvió a taparla con las sábanas y entonces cogió el sillón que había junto a la cama y lo acercó aún más, antes de sentarse junto a ella.

—Hoy hace un día precioso, ¿lo ha visto? —Dijo, señalando hacia la ventana—. ¿Qué le parece si montamos la silla y vamos las dos a dar un paseo?

La anciana no respondió, y a pesar de que lo esperaba, no disminuyó la decepción que sentía cada vez que ella la ignoraba o se negaba a hacer algo. Había días en los que se mostraba menos reacia a hacer algo e incluso era capaz de intentar bajar por su cuenta hasta el comedor o comer algo, pero la mayoría de las veces –como aquella- la anciana estaba tan encerrada en su propio mundo que parecía incapaz de realizar hasta la más sencilla de sus tareas.

Nadie en la residencia sabía qué le había ocurrido a la desdichada. La mujer había llegado después de que se cayera por la ventana de su casa y se rompiera varios huesos. Los ATS dijeron que había sido casi imposible meterla en la ambulancia, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Lo único que quería era volver adentro, pero no podía moverse del suelo sin chillar de dolor. Tras casi dos semanas en cuidado intensivo, finalmente la llevaron a Rosewood. Era una residencia pública, sin apenas subvenciones ni fondos, pero al menos tenían una cama para ella y gente que se preocupara de que no volviera a caerse desde un segundo piso.

Al principio había resultado tan difícil acercarse a ella de cualquier forma, incluso con algo tan simple como intentar ayudarla a levantarse de la cama, que algunos de los auxiliares la habían apodado "la fiera". A Beth le parecía de todo menos divertido. Estaba claro que no había tenido una vida fácil si era tan desconfiada. Además, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, esos penetrantes ojos azules que tenía, la invadía la sensación de que tras esa mirada perdida se escondía más de una historia que ella estaba deseando escuchar.

Así que continuó yendo cada día a visitarla, a encargarse de ella personalmente. No fue especialmente difícil conseguir que le cambiaran los turnos para cuidar a "la fiera", pero sí que lo fue conseguir sacarla de su cascarón, sobre todo cuando le daban aquellos colapsos nerviosos en los que no había forma alguna de calmarla que no fuera con medicación. Pero poco a poco fue consiguiendo que saliera de aquella fortaleza que se había creado y empezara a compartir partes de su pasado con ella. No cosas muy trascendentales, sino más bien detalles pequeños, como que sus flores favoritas eran las margaritas, que su marca de tabaco preferida era Camel o que no había nada que le gustara más que aquellas revistas antiguas de temática pin-up.

Beth estaba danzando de arriba abajo por su habitación, tratando de recolocar bien las flores en el jarrón, abriendo más las cortinas y tratando de ponerlo todo en orden, tan concentrada que le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que la anciana la estaba llamando.

—Perdone, señora Dixon —se disculpó Beth—. ¿Qué decía?

—Cántame, Beth —rogó ella por un hilillo de voz—. Canta un poco, hoy hace frío...

A veces Beth se preguntaba si de veras entendía que lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, pero de ninguna manera iba a hacer un comentario sobre aquello. En su lugar, se aproximó a su cama y sonrió.

—Claro que sí —le aseguró, antes de tomarle la mano con suavidad. Para su sorpresa, ella no se apartó de sopetón. Beth le sostuvo la mirada mientras cantaba en voz baja:

_Every man has a right to live,_

_Love is all that we have to give_

_Together we struggle by our will to survive_

_And together we fight just to stay alive_

_Struggling man has got to move_

_Struggling man, no time no lose_

_I'm a struggling man_

_And I've got to move on_

_. . . _

Y mientras la anciana movía la cabeza con suavidad al ritmo de su voz, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios, Beth se reafirmaba una y otra vez en por qué había decidido empezar a trabajar en Rosewood. Por cosas así. Sólo por poder ver a personas como la señora Dixon en paz por unos minutos.

. . .

Beth ocupó una silla junto a Rosita y Lori en una de las mesas de la zona de descanso.

—Ya es el quinto que me tomo y sólo es la hora de comer —se quejó Lori mientras miraba su café.

—Sí, hoy ha sido un día movidito —coincidió Rosita, enterrando la cara en las manos. De pronto, levantó la cabeza, como si acabara de acordarse de algo. Rosita solía hacer eso con bastante frecuencia, por lo que había visto Beth—. ¿Sabéis qué es de lo que estaban hablando hoy los doctores?

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas —la riñó cariñosamente Lori. Rosita frunció el ceño, pero continuó igualmente:

—Esto es importante, Lori. Están pensando en expulsar a la señora Dixon.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lori con tono de evidente preocupación.

Beth levantó la cabeza de su sándwich tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba demasiado pendiente de ella misma como para darse cuenta.

—Al parecer están cansados de sus desvaríos, y se ve que ayer fue el colmo —Rosita se inclinó hacia delante antes de bajar la voz—: El doctor Jensen trató de meterla en la cama y ella le gritó unas cosas no muy agradables antes de arañarle toda la cara.

— ¿Fue ella? —intervino Beth. Aquella mañana, al ver la línea rojiza que se extendía a lo largo de su mejilla, se había preguntado si quizás tenía un gato especialmente revoltoso. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntarle. El doctor Jensen era un hombre casi igual de anciano que sus pacientes y era, sin duda, el hombre más antipático que Beth se había encontrado en su vida. No importaba lo mucho que ella fuera educada, sonriera y tratara de hacerle levantar ligeramente las comisuras de la boca, él siempre permanecía con aquella expresión de seriedad inmutable.

Rosita asintió.

—Se cabreó tanto que casi pierde los papeles con ella. Después de que la sedaran, se fue directo hacia dirección y les dijo que no pensaba seguir trabajando en esas condiciones. Alexis y Frank juran que podían oírse los gritos desde la entrada —Rosita soltó una risita. Ella era de las que más odiaba al doctor Jensen.

—Pobre mujer —suspiró Lori—. Parece que no se dan cuenta de que es una persona. ¿Y qué van a hacer, echarla a la calle como si fuera un perro?

—No lo sé —su compañera se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que deliberarán y tomarán una decisión, pero a menos que cambie su comportamiento, dudo mucho que se le permita quedarse. Seguramente la enviarán a Versan.

— ¿Qué dices? —Saltó Beth—. Pero si ese lugar es horrible.

—Helen trabajó allí un tiempo. Dicen que tenían que calentar el agua en cacerolas porque no había agua corriente —comentó Rosita.

Beth abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo. Sus compañeras la miraron y suspiraron.

—Cielo, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho —Lori le cogió la mano con suavidad, tratando de apoyarla—. Sé que le tienes mucho aprecio, pero no es nuestra decisión. Nadie quiere ocuparse de ella, y no tiene a nadie que se encargue. No piensan gastar dinero en alguien que les dé más problemas —añadió con amargura.

— ¿Y si encontrara a algún familiar? —Dijo Beth de pronto, casi como si se hubiera encendido una bombilla en su mente—. Alguien que pudiera venir a pasar tiempo con ella, que la cuidara. Seguro que la dirección apreciaría eso. Así estaría más tranquila, mucho mejor.

— ¿Y dónde vas a encontrarlo? —Preguntó Rosita—. Tú estabas aquí cuando los ATS llegaron. En su casa no había nadie, y en los dos meses que estuvo en el hospital, nadie cogió el teléfono cuando llamaban. No creo que tenga a nadie.

—Pero, ¿y si lo encontrara? —insistió Beth. Lori suspiró.

—Entonces supongo que podrías intentar retrasar todo esto un poco más, pero eso no significa que… —pero Beth ya se había levantado de golpe, volviendo a toda prisa hacia la 412.

La señora Dixon estaba mirando al techo, con los ojos tan inexpresivos como siempre. Pegó suavemente en la puerta, pero aquella vez no esperó su permiso para entrar.

—Señora Dixon —comenzó—, necesito hablar con usted.

La mujer no contestó, pero hizo un ligerísimo gesto para constatar que la había oído. Beth se acercó a su cama inmediatamente.

—Necesito que hablemos de su familia —dijo directamente, sin andarse con rodeos. Ella no contestó, pero por la forma en la que sus hombros se tensaban, Beth supo que también había oído aquello—. Es importante.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, esperando por una contestación. Suspiró, casi desesperada.

—Escuche, por favor, no se lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. ¿Está casada? ¿Tiene marido?

—Marido no, marido no, marido no —comenzó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza demasiado bruscamente para ella. Beth la sujetó con cuidado por los hombros para tratar de calmarla.

—Está bien, está bien, no pasa nada —le aseguró Beth. Se quedó así hasta que los hombros dejaron de temblarle, y entonces apartó las manos, consciente de lo poco que le gustaba que la tocaran—. ¿Hermanos? ¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas con los que mantuviera contacto? —La mujer tardó un poco, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza—. ¿E hijos? ¿Tiene hijos?

Ni siquiera esperaba que le respondiera. Estuvo varios minutos con los ojos clavados en aquél techo lleno de manchas de humedad, casi como si estuviera en shock, antes de que sus labios se abrieran levemente. Lo dijo tan bajo la primera vez que ni siquiera la entendió bien al principio, pero entonces entendió.

— ¿Cajón? ¿Éste cajón, señora Dixon? —preguntó Beth, señalando hacia la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Ella no respondió, y entonces Beth abrió el primer cajón. Se encontró una caja de metal, el antiguo recipiente de lo que había contenido galletas de mantequilla. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y al ver que la señora Dixon no reaccionaba de ninguna forma, lo abrió.

Dentro había multitud de fotos. Algunas en un color desvaído, otras en blanco y negro, pero todas con la fecha y alguna anotación debajo. Beth fue pasando las fotos una a una, hasta que finalmente llegó a las más recientes. Se detuvo en la penúltima, que sacó del montón y sujetó frente a la anciana.

— ¿Éstos son sus hijos, señora Dixon? ¿Merle y Daryl? —preguntó.

—Mis niños —murmuró la anciana, girando levemente la cabeza hacia la foto. Alzó una mano temblorosa y cogió la foto—. Mis bebés.

— ¿Sabe dónde están? Quizás podría llamarles para que la visitaran. ¿Le gustaría?

La mujer levantó la vista para mirarla, como si hubiera vuelto a irse. Negó una sola vez.

—Lejos —dijo simplemente. Beth quiso gimotear de frustración. Tomó con cuidado la foto de entre los arrugados dedos de la anciana y observó la fotografía. Era una mujer –la señora Dixon, intuía Beth- de unos treinta y pocos años, y dos niños. El más mayor, de unos diez años, miraba a la cámara con expresión seria, mientras que el más pequeño, que Beth suponía, no tendría más de tres, tenía el puño enterrado en la boca, apoyado contra el pecho de su madre. Beth sintió que se le rompía el corazón. No era la primera ni la última habitante de aquella residencia cuyos hijos nunca aparecían, pero con ella era especialmente doloroso, porque lo único que era capaz de pronunciar era "mis bebés" en voz baja, en un tono tan angustiado que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo encontraré a sus hijos, señora Dixon —le prometió Beth.

. . .

Beth se pasó los siguientes dos días sin parar de corretear de un lado a otro, buscando números de información, preguntando a cualquiera que pudiera saber dónde estaban Merle y Daryl Dixon. Se saltaba sus descansos para comer para ir a buscar a los registros, a preguntar en cualquier comercio, a vecinos de cerca de donde vivían los Dixon. Pronto descubrió que lo máximo que conseguiría sacarles era dónde comprar droga, y desistió con aquella pista.

Acababa de enterarse de que la dirección iba a comunicarle a la señora Dixon que sería mejor si fuera trasladada a otro centro –como si ella tuviera _elección_\- cuando recibió una llamada en medio de un descanso.

— ¡Beth! —La llamó Alexis desde la recepción—. ¡Es para ti!

Beth se apresuró en coger el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —respondió, con un tono casi ansioso.

— ¿Beth? —reconoció la voz del oficial Walsh al otro lado de la línea. Shane era uno de los policías del pueblo, y junto con Rick, buenos amigos de su padre. Le conocía desde hacía años y él siempre había sido amable con ella—. ¿Por qué estás preguntando por los Dixon?

— ¿Les conoces? —preguntó, emocionada.

—Pues claro que les conozco, Beth. En la comisaría ya son celebridades —resopló—. Pero no entiendo por qué les buscas. Son mala gente, Beth.

—No pueden ser tan malos —protestó débilmente.

—He detenido a Merle Dixon varias veces, creo que sé de lo que hablo —replicó Shane.

—O sea, que sabes dónde están —contraatacó Beth.

—Yo… Dios —suspiró—. Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero lo sabes.

—Beth, no te mezcles con esa gente —su tono era severo ahora—. No quiero verme obligado a hablar con tu padre.

Ahora la que quería resoplar era ella. Tenía veintitrés años, por el amor de Dios. Quiso puntualizarle que ya no tenía trece años, pero dado que Shane era la única persona que podía guiarla hasta los Dixon, no podía arriesgarse a perder aquella pista.

—Su madre está ingresada aquí. Quieren trasladarla a Versan, Shane. No puedo dejar que le hagan eso —se le quebró ligeramente la voz—. Por favor, necesito encontrarles.

— ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos de todas formas?

—Quizás si… si vienen y están con ella y la junta ve que no va a causar más problemas la dejarán quedarse.

Shane volvió a resoplar.

—Si lo que estás buscando es a alguien que sirva de buena influencia para una vieja senil, estás detrás de la gente equivocada —respondió Shane, con un tono carente de humor.

—_Por favor_ —rogó Beth, sin importarle ya parecer totalmente desesperada. De veras que lo estaba. Esperó unos segundos en silencio, suplicando para sus adentros, hasta que le oyó suspirar.

—Yo no te he dicho nada, Beth. ¿Me oyes? Nada —farfulló, y Beth tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar un ruidito de alegría—. Apunta.

Beth sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la blusa y empezó a apuntar en un post-it el número que Shane le dictaba a toda velocidad.

—Lo tengo —murmuró con tono triunfal, dándole un golpe final con la punta del bolígrafo al papel—. Gracias Shane, te debo una.

—Ni las des, Beth —respondió él—. Pero eh, Beth.

— ¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado con esa gente.

—Lo tendré —le aseguró ella, sonriendo de pura felicidad. Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a empezar a marcar el que tenía frente a ella, pero entonces llegó el dichoso doctor Jensen y comenzó a echarle la bronca sobre si "no tenía nada que hacer".

Horas más tarde, cuando hubo llegado a casa, se tiró de cabeza al sofá, dejándose atrapar por la blandura de los cojines. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y echar una cabezada cinco minutos antes de ducharse y cenar cuando vio que se le había caído un papel del bolsillo. Entonces recordó de golpe y se incorporó bruscamente para alcanzar el teléfono.

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras marcaba las teclas, y temió que se le saliera del pecho cuando escuchó los primeros pitidos de llamada. Sólo necesitó que sonara dos veces hasta que alguien contestó.

— ¿Diga? —Era una voz ronca y profunda, y le puso los vellos de la nuca de punta—. ¿Quién es?

Beth tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente.

—Hola —logró decir—. ¿Merle Dixon?

—Daryl —respondió la voz—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy-soy Beth Greene. Trabajo en la residencia Rosewood, junto a…

—Sé dónde está —la interrumpió la voz. Beth se felicitó internamente por ser tan idiota. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No es que Newborn fuera un pueblo especialmente grande.

—Cuido a su madre —soltó de sopetón—. En fin, ha habido un problema y…

—No puedo ayudarla —la cortó bruscamente. Beth se quedó momentáneamente muda por la rudeza de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, creo que no me he explicado bien. Su madre ha estado teniendo problemas de conducta y se nos ocurrió que quizás…

— ¿De dónde ha sacado éste número? —volvió a interrumpirla. A Beth se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero igualmente respiró y trató de mantener la calma.

—Es un pueblo pequeño —dijo solamente—. Ahora, si pudiera ayudarme…

—Ya he dicho que no puedo hacer nada. ¿Estás sorda? —gruñó, y entonces Beth sintió como si estuviera en llamas.

—Oiga, señor Dixon, no sé qué problemas ha podido tener con su madre, pero sigue siendo su madre. Están a punto de trasladarla y ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero se acuerda de usted y de su hermano y sigue preguntando por ambos. ¡Tiene una familia que no la ha ayudado en todo este tiempo, pero que no importa lo que haya podido ocurrir en el pasado, _ahora_ ella le necesita! —soltó de golpe. Se cortó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que se había metido en camisa de once varas al decir todo aquello. Estaba prácticamente jadeando por el sofoco y la irritación, pero no le extrañaría lo más mínimo si le colgara. Una completa desconocida acababa de soltarle el que seguramente habría sido el sermón de su vida sobre su vida personal y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a mandarla al infierno.

Sin embargo, cuando hubieron pasado un par de minutos y aún no había obtenido respuesta, Beth se armó de valor y volvió a hablar:

—Señor Dixon, ¿sigue ahí?

— ¿Qué quiere que haga? —preguntó rápidamente él, en voz mucho más baja que antes. Beth se sintió secretamente orgullosa de haber sido capaz de aplacar un poco del mal humor de aquél hombre.

—Que esté con ella, que le haga compañía. Yo no puedo estar con ella a todas horas y no me gusta que esté sola. No tienen que hablar mucho, suele estar medicada —explicó, algo más calmada.

— ¿No hay más enfermeras que la cuiden?

—Como ya he dicho —comenzó ella—, su madre ha tenido algunos… problemas de conducta. No es que haya muchas enfermeras dispuestas a cuidarla. Por eso pensé que quizás, si veía alguna cara conocida, podría mejorar su estado.

Daryl permaneció en silencio unos segundos más.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Mañana por la tarde le viene bien? ¿A las cinco? —oyó un gruñido que ella interpretó como un "sí, a las cinco me va bien" —. Hasta mañana entonces. Adiós, señor Dixon.

No se sorprendió cuando la línea se cortó sin que él se despidiera. No es que hubiera sido precisamente encantador durante su conversación, pero al menos se había dignado a venir, y eso ya era un gran paso.

Beth se apoyó más contra el respaldo del sofá y sacó la vieja foto del bolsillo, pasando el pulgar por encima de la cara del bebé.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se preguntó en voz alta.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es una idea que llevaba rondándome la cabeza un tiempo y finalmente me he decidido a sacarla. Aunque este primer capítulo es más bien para poner en situación, prometo que los siguientes estarán llenitos de interacción Daryl/Beth. Advierto desde ya que los diabéticos deberían leer con su dosis de insulina cerquita, porque no me voy a cortar para ser cursi (aunque habrá angst, pero siempre edulcorado con mi toquecito de moñas).

Agradezco cada review desde el fondo de mi corazoncito y me dan más ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^

¡Un abrazo!


	2. Encuentro

Capítulo 2

Beth se pasó el día nerviosa, mirando constantemente al reloj de pared de la sala común. Nunca había sido la clase de persona que salta y es desagradable con nadie: no era la forma en la que la habían educado, y mucho menos su carácter. Sin embargo, aquél hombre parecía tener la capacidad de sacarla de quicio. A Beth le habían enseñado que jamás debía hacer suposiciones sobre alguien, y mucho menos si apenas se le conocía, y basándose en aquello, debería haberse mordido la lengua respecto al señor Dixon. Aunque _sí_ que conocía a la señora Dixon, o al menos, eso quería creer. Y cada día, cuando ella le sonreía lo más mínimo o parecía animarse algo, Beth no podía evitar preguntarse quién podría ser tan cruel como para abandonar a una persona tan herida como si fuera un lastre.

Por fin, tras mucho andar de arriba abajo por toda la residencia, el reloj marcó las cinco en punto, y prácticamente en ese instante, la puerta principal se abrió. En aquél momento Beth estaba agachada, buscando la ficha de uno de los residentes con una cuchara del yogur metida en la boca, y al levantarse se dio en la cabeza contra un lateral del mostrador. Siseó de dolor y cuando se incorporó, frotándose por donde se había dado el golpe con una mano y con la cuchara en la otra, se encontró a un hombre enteramente vestido de negro mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Beth se sintió enrojecer de pronto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquél hombre era atractivo. No. Era _guapísimo_. Era la clase de hombre por la que Lori y Rosita se quedarían mirando en cuanto se diera la vuelta. Tenía el pelo largo que le ocultaba ligeramente los ojos, aunque eso no evitaba que no pudiera notar aquellas dagas azules atravesándola.

Parpadeó y, dándose cuenta de que debería hacer algo, soltó la cuchara en el mostrador y carraspeó, tratando de recuperar parte de su profesionalidad (y dignidad):

— ¡Hola! —Dijo, pintando una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿El señor Dixon?

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Beth salió de la oficina y se aproximó para darle un rápido y firme apretón de manos. Se sorprendió al notar que, a pesar de tener las manos ásperas y callosas, no era un contacto desagradable en absoluto. Retiró la mano rápidamente, mortificada por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en aquél momento, y se apresuró en desviar el rumbo de sus desvaríos para evitar el sonrojo que volvía a apoderarse de su cara.

—Por aquí, por favor —le indicó, señalando hacia los pasillos que conducían hasta las habitaciones. El hombre no dijo nada, pero Beth oía sus pasos amortiguados por la moqueta tras ella. Tragó saliva, furiosa con ella misma por sentirse tan tímida de repente, y por poco si no se confunde y llama a la habitación equivocada.

_Relájate, _se dijo.

Pegó suavemente a la puerta de la 412, y asomó solamente la cabeza, como siempre hacía:

— ¿Señora Dixon? —preguntó, sonriendo—. Le traigo una sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, antes de hacerle un gesto a Daryl para que pasara. El hombre la miró unos instantes antes de obedecer, y una vez dentro, Beth se quedó allí plantada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería quedarse, debería marcharse? Una parte de ella, la sensata, le gritaba que se fuera, que allí no pintaba nada, pero era incapaz de desclavar los pies y dar media vuelta, así que se quedó plantada en la puerta, observando la escena.

Daryl no era un hombre muy alto, pero ocupaba bastante espacio en aquella pequeña estancia. Además, su aspecto contrastaba enormemente con la claridad de la habitación. Beth se fijó en su chaleco, con el dibujo de dos alas en su espalda. Se preguntó si sería de algún grupo de moteros. Si Shane decía la verdad –y el policía no tenía motivo alguno para mentirle- seguramente lo fuera.

Entonces, él se giró y se la quedó mirando fijamente, y Beth se sintió infinitamente pequeña.

— ¿Quiere que…? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, pero él se encogió de hombros y ella suspiró. La señora Dixon estaba mirando por la ventana, como de costumbre, prácticamente ajena a todo lo demás—. A veces necesita que le hablen un poco para… volver en sí.

—No sé qué decirle —murmuró él, volviendo la vista hacia la anciana.

—Quizás… —comenzó Beth, pero se detuvo. Era evidente que llevaban años sin verse por más falta de voluntad que otra cosa, y un reencuentro emotivo no era una opción. Así que habría que ir rompiendo el hielo poco a poco.

Se acercó a la cama de la señora Dixon y le cogió levemente la mano, lo que provocó que ésta se encogiera sobre sí misma. Al menos ya era algo.

—Señora Dixon —volvió a llamarla—, su hijo está aquí.

La mujer no se movió durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. Beth estuvo conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo, hasta que finalmente, la anciana se volvió y la escaneó, con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que su hijo había heredado.

—Hijo —susurró la mujer.

—Sí, su hijo Daryl. ¿Le ve? —la apremió Beth, señalando hacia el hombro, que estaba incómodamente plantado en mitad de la habitación. Beth trató de sonreírle con suavidad—. Por favor, acérquese.

Daryl permaneció parado un momento antes de recorrer los pasos que le distanciaban de su madre. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar a la altura de Beth, se quedó quieto de nuevo. Beth se volvió para mirarle, confundida. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y parecía dirigir los ojos a todos lados excepto a ella o la anciana que yacía en la cama. Y de pronto, sin mediar palabra, se giró y salió a toda prisa.

Beth se volvió para mirar a la señora Dixon una vez más antes de seguirle por el pasillo. Por suerte, la mujer estaba tan medicada que seguramente creería que estaba soñando. Beth apretó el paso hasta que le alcanzó en la entrada, colocándose delante de la puerta.

—Señor Dixon, ¡espere! —Exclamó sin aliento—. Por favor, no se marche.

—Tengo que volver a la ciudad —gruñó él, con la vista fija en la puerta que había tras ella—. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó ella—. Su madre le necesita.

—Ni siquiera sabe que soy yo —replicó él con crudeza. Beth volvió a sentirse diminuta por segunda vez aquella tarde, pero no se amedrentó. Le había costado mucho encontrarle como para dejarle ir sin luchar.

—Claro que lo sabe. Se acuerda de usted y de su hermano Merle, pero cree que se lo está imaginando. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo. Tiempo y paciencia —añadió.

—Justo las dos cosas que no tengo —respondió Daryl, casi gruñendo. Beth exhaló de golpe por la nariz.

—Oiga —dijo, comenzando a cabrearse—, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que lo que fuera que ocurriera se acabó. Ella ya no es la misma. No puede culparla por algo que ahora seguramente no recuerde —terminó, mirándole fijamente, tratando de que sus ojos se encontraran. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, vio enfado, rabia, frustración, y el brillo de algo que Beth trató de descifrar, sin éxito. Intentó hacerle encajar en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de decirle, pero él no parecía dispuesto a colaborar.

— ¡Beth, la caldera sigue rota y el cretino del técnico dice que no…!—Rosita apareció tras una esquina, y se calló al instante al ver a Beth tratando de "impedir el paso" a un hombre dos cabezas más alto que ella. Beth apartó la mirada, sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente como para permitirle huir.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, él ya se había marchado en su enorme motocicleta, oculto tras una nube de humo.

* * *

Dos días después, mientras Beth intentaba decidirse entre ser saludable y comerse una barrita de cereales o lanzar la sensatez a la porra y comerse una chocolatina Mars, escuchó un rugido en el exterior. Al principio creyó que estaba desvariando, pero entonces, cuando se apartó de la vieja máquina expendedora y se asomó a la ventana, le vio. Estaba bajando de la moto, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Giró violentamente la cabeza para verle pasar, y entonces él la localizó allí parada, escaneándole de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó, una vez hubo llegado hasta él. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—El otro día oí a su compañera diciendo que necesitaban a alguien que arreglara la caldera. Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo solamente, volviéndose a encoger de hombros cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Beth sonrió, tan ampliamente que empezaron a dolerle las mejillas.

—Eso es muy amable por su parte —dijo suavemente—. Iré a hablar con mi jefa. Por favor, siéntese —y señaló a uno de los desvencijados sillones de la entrada, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones. Tuvo que contenerse para no trotar mientras se dirigía en busca de Lori. Ni loca iba a contarles aquello a sus superiores. Acabarían echándole la bronca con que no debía tomar decisiones sin consultarles primero, y lo que último que necesitaba era que la despidieran. Bastante poco cobraba como para encima quedarse en paro.

Lori la escuchó en silencio mientras ella se explicaba a toda velocidad. Una vez hubo terminado, la mujer alzó las cejas y se inclinó para ver a Daryl, sentado casi en el borde del sillón, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y jugueteando con sus dedos, antes de volverse hacia Beth y mirarla inquisitivamente. Beth enrojeció.

—No es lo que te piensas —aclaró.

—Ajá —contestó Lori.

—De veras —insistió Beth—. Es el hijo de la señora Dixon.

—El familiar más macizo que ha entrado por estas puertas —saltó Rosita, que acababa de entrar. Lori le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Siempre tienes que meterte en conversaciones ajenas? —preguntó la mujer.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan mandona? —replicó rápidamente Rosita. Lori abrió la boca para lanzarle su contestación, pero fue interrumpida por Beth.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Beth. Lori suspiró.

—Sí, claro, yo soy la primera a la que le apetece tener agua caliente, pero hazme un favor y evita que le vea Jensen o nos cortará la cabeza a las dos.

—Entendido —aseguró Beth con una sonrisa, antes de volver hacia la entrada.

Daryl seguía allí sentado, con la vista fija en sus manos, y alzó la cabeza cuando la oyó llegar.

—A mi jefa le parece bien —dijo ella.

—Vale —respondió Daryl—. Voy a por las herramientas —Beth asintió y esperó.

Cinco minutos después, mientras ella le guiaba hasta la sala de calderas, el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerle mella. Sólo había entrado allí dos veces desde que había empezado a trabajar en la residencia, y siempre a toda prisa, para evitar encontrarse con las cucarachas que tan felizmente habitaban allí abajo. Beth no tenía una excesiva antipatía hacia los insectos, pero las cucarachas superaban con creces su límite de tolerancia.

Llevaban un buen rato allí abajo, y Beth estaba constantemente cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, observándole trabajar, pasándole herramientas de vez en cuando, y a Daryl no se le pasó por alto las miradas nerviosas que la chica lanzaba en todas direcciones.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada, es sólo… —tragó saliva, avergonzada—. No me gustan mucho las cucarachas.

Daryl soltó una risa –profunda, roca y casi gutural- y a Beth se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Inspiró bruscamente y se contuvo para no desinflarse como un globo.

—No son santo de mi devoción —contestó él, con la vista fija en su tarea—. Esto ya está.

—Muchísimas gracias —soltó ella inmediatamente—. ¿Cuánto es?

—Nada —respondió él, pero Beth negó con la cabeza.

—No, en serio, ¿cuánto?

—No lo hago por el dinero —replicó Daryl.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

Daryl la miró y se quedó en silencio, bajando la vista hacia el suelo. Beth tardó un par de segundos en comprender.

—Sólo tiempo y paciencia —repitió Beth en voz baja.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él, sin atreverse a cruzar sus ojos con los de ella.

Beth se encogió de hombros.

—El que necesite para volver a ser ella —murmuró simplemente. Permanecieron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que Beth volvió a romperlo—: Sería mejor si subiéramos.

Daryl hizo un sonido de asentimiento, y la siguió escaleras arriba, de vuelta a la primera planta. Beth le acompañó hasta la puerta, sin forzarle a que la viera si no se sentía preparado.

—Espere un momento —le detuvo ella, sujetándole por la manga. Salió corriendo y sacó las monedas del bolsillo a toda prisa, introduciéndolas y sacando el dulce envuelto antes de volver hacia la puerta—. Si no me deja que le pague, al menos déjeme invitarle a esto.

Daryl observó la chocolatina con expresión de incredulidad. La miró, pero ella sólo sonrió suavemente.

—Gracias —farfulló él.

—A usted —respondió Beth inmediatamente. Sus dedos se rozaron un instante en cuanto ella le pasó la chocolatina, y justo entonces la recorrió una corriente eléctrica. Le apretó la mano sin poder evitarlo, y sintió que la embargaba la vergüenza, pero al menos no se sonrojó. Cuando levantó la cabeza, él parecía más incómodo que ella.

—Adiós, señor Dixon —le despidió ella.

—Adiós…

—Beth. Beth Greene.

—Adiós, enfermera Greene —dijo él, atravesándola una vez más con aquellos acerados ojos azules antes de marcharse.

* * *

Va a ser una historia corta, puede que de la misma longitud que "No es que te eche de menos". Ahora mismo se están conociendo, y de momento ya vemos que Daryl tiene ciertos problemitas... yo estoy deseando actualizar más y más y más...

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Recortes

Capítulo 3

Beth estaba ordenando cajas de medicamentos cuando Rosita entró a toda velocidad, como una estampida de búfalos, lanzándola de cabeza al interior del armario.

— ¡Beth, no te vas a creer…!

—Espera, espera —la cortó Beth, tratando de salir de aquella trampa mortal en la que su amiga la había incrustado. Soltó las cajas de medicinas que llevaba en la mano en un estante y se volvió para escucharla—. Vale, _ahora_.

— ¡Es que es muy fuerte! —restalló Rosita, enfurecida—. ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Fue entonces cuando Beth se dio cuenta de que Rosita llevaba un papel en la mano. Lo cogió y empezó a leer, frunciendo el ceño más y más conforme avanzaba:

_Estimados empleados:_

_Debido a la falta de recursos y a la difícil situación por la que estamos pasando en estos momentos, nos vemos obligados a reducir las jornadas laborales para eliminar gastos. En los próximos días les iremos informando de sus nuevos horarios y turnos. _

_Muchas gracias de antemano por su colaboración y su impagable labor._

_Dawn Cooper, directora del centro_

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Saltó Rosita en el instante en el que Beth despegó los ojos del papel—. Estaban colgados por todas partes esta mañana—. ¿Gracias por su impagable labor? —Rosita bufó—. Tan impagable que llevamos meses sin ver ni un centavo.

—Entonces ahora, ¿qué? —Preguntó Beth—. Yo necesito trabajar más horas.

—Y yo —contestó Rosita—. ¿De qué se piensan que vivimos, del aire?

Beth respiró temblorosamente, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia la hoja, releyendo aquellas líneas una y otra vez, como si eso fuera a cambiar las palabras mágicamente.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo de pronto Rosita—. Deberíamos ir a hablar con Dawn.

—No va a servir de nada —ambas se giraron cuando escucharon la voz de Lori, que entraba en ese momento con una caja. La soltó ruidosamente en el suelo y empezó a quitarse el polvo e las manos—. Vengo de hablar con ella.

— ¿Y…? —la instó Rosita, cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que Lori añadiera nada más.

—Y —continuó—, me ha dicho que "todos debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien común".

— ¡Que le jodan!

— ¡Rosita! —Saltaron Lori y Beth, ésta última girándose para comprobar que nadie más la había oído—. Eso te podría costar el trabajo.

—Pero, ¿qué trabajo? Esto es esclavitud, no fastidies —replicó Rosita, con los brazos en jarras—. No nos pagan, nos cambian los turnos cuando les da la gana, y encima nos dicen que es por el bien de todos. Yo creo que es más bien por el bien de los que tienen poder de verdad en este sitio, como nuestra _querida_ directora. Estoy segura de que ella no tiene problemas para llegar a fin de mes. A ver cuánto tardan en empezar a echar gente.

Entonces Lori rompió a llorar, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Beth y Rosita se miraron, alarmadas, antes de lanzarse a sujetarla, como si fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

—Lori, tranquila, no era en serio —se apresuró en corregirse—, todo irá bien.

—Nada va a ir bien —negó Lori—. Seguro que van a despedirme a mí.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —Saltó Beth—. Eres la que tiene este sitio en pie, Lori, incluso Dawn se da cuenta.

Lori sacudió la cabeza, y apartó las manos de su cara.

—Estoy embarazada —y volvió a sollozar. Sus compañeras volvieron a mirarse, confundidas.

—Pero eso es una buena noticia, Lori —la consoló Beth, sonriendo—. Eso es genial.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Dawn en despedirme? Ni siquiera nos pagan, ¿por qué iban a pagarme la baja por maternidad?

—Eso es ilegal —respondió Rosita firmemente—. Se les caería el pelo si te despidieran por eso. Además, si tuvieran que despedir a alguien sería a mí. Todos sabemos que tú trabajarías más embarazada de ocho meses que yo en dos semanas.

Lori empezó a reír nerviosamente, e incluso Beth soltó una risita, relajando el ambiente al instante.

—Aún tengo café en el termo —dijo Beth—. Vamos a tomarnos una taza y nos calmamos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Dios, date prisa —la urgió Rosita, presionando con suavidad a Lori en la espalda para que caminara—. Con esta mierda de cafetera que nadie arregla hace semanas que no me tomo una taza decente.

—Ni siquiera eso hacen —añadió Lori, pero esta vez con tono jocoso, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Beth entrelazó un brazo con el de Lori e igual hizo su compañera.

—Bueno, siempre podemos pedirle a Beth que llame a su amigo, el macizo manitas —saltó Rosita burlonamente.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirar a Beth con una sonrisita pícara.

—Parad —protestó ella, ruborizándose—. Es el hijo de una paciente.

—Pues vaya hijo —suspiró Lori—. No me importaría tener a la señora Dixon de suegra.

—Basta —musitó Beth, hundiéndose en sí misma.

—Cómo se nota que estás casada y a prueba de suegras —dijo Rosita—. De suegras nada, sólo él y yo. Que me haga un apaño.

— ¡PARAD! —gimió Beth, mortificada, antes de que sus compañeras empezaran a reírse escandalosamente. Beth era la más joven de todas, y sin embargo, a veces sentía que ella era la adulta y sus amigas las adolescentes de instituto. Justo como en ese instante.

* * *

Tres días después, Beth salía del supermercado cargada con dos bolsas en una mano y el recibo en la otra. Su cara se volvía una pequeña arruguita cada vez que tenía que leer aquél dichoso papelito. Aquella mañana se había sentado a hacer cuentas y a escribir una cuidadosa lista sobre las cosas esenciales que debería comprar. Sólo lo imprescindible, se dijo. Pero pronto descubrió que la mitad de sus armarios y la nevera se dedicaban a acumular más polvo que otra cosa. Así que la lista fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que finalmente ella acababa haciendo la compra de la semana como una loca que se preparara para el apocalipsis.

Por suerte, el viernes –_al fin_\- le darían la paga del mes. Eso no significaba que no le debieran dos meses de atrasos, pero al menos tendría dinero para treinta días más. Treinta días más sin sudar cada vez que llegaba una carta del banco o alguna factura.

Llegaría el día en que volvería a ocurrir, mucho más pronto que tarde, pero ese día no era hoy.

Y Beth no pensaba preocuparse más por aquél día.

Se detuvo en un semáforo mientras se guardaba el ticket en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cogió una de las bolsas con la otra mano para repartir el peso y su vista empezó a vagar por la calle, hasta que se fijó en la magnífica motocicleta que estaba aparcada en la acera de enfrente. En la diminuta comunidad donde se asentaba la granja de sus padres, una cosa así habría sido el tema de conversación durante al menos tres días, pero allí, en un pueblo medianamente más grande, donde no conocía a todo el mundo, aquello no era nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo objeto de admiración. La clase de máquina por la que su hermano habría suspirado como una colegiala enamorada.

El semáforo se puso en verde y ella cruzó. Ni siquiera supo por qué se detenía junto a aquella bestia con ruedas, pero la luz del sol la hacía brillar como un diamante oscuro y era casi atrayente.

Ni bien había alzado un dedo para tocarla, oyó un carraspeo que la hizo girarse de golpe.

—Señor Dixon —jadeó, apartando la mano de golpe. El corazón le martilleaba violentamente en el pecho, y mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en él lo más mínimo. De hecho, lo hacía cada día. Cada vez que iba a ver a su madre, cuando veía aquellos ojos azules que comenzaban a tornarse desvaídos, ajenos al mundo exterior, y que sin embargo parecían conservar un deje del fulgor que antaño habían poseído. El mismo fulgor que ahora la atravesaba.

Él la miró, luego a la moto, y luego de nuevo a ella, inquisitivamente.

—A mi hermano Shawn le encantan las motos —sintió la necesidad de explicar—. Y ésta es… impresionante.

Creyó ver un ligero brillo de orgullo antes de que se desvaneciera de golpe.

—Y… —comenzó él en voz baja—. ¿A usted?

Beth parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿A mí qué?

— ¿Le gustan? Las… motos —añadió, casi tímidamente. Beth no era capaz de entender por qué se escondía tras una cortina de pelo. Era ella la que se sentía anclada al suelo cada vez que él la miraba así.

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. No había muchas así en mi pueblo. Además, creo que a mi padre le daría un infarto si me viera montada en algo así —contestó, sonriendo débilmente. Para su sorpresa, Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma breve y casi imperceptible.

Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que ella se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Vive usted por aquí?

—Nah —respondió él—, sólo he venido a comprar unas piezas.

—Oh, vale —Beth se sintió ridícula, allí plantada, mirándole. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de intentar algo que decir—. Su madre está muy bien, aunque le echa de menos.

Un gruñido fue lo que recibió por contestación, y de pronto, el ambiente pasó de ligeramente incómodo a tenso como para poder cortarlo con un cuchillo.

—Sé que usted tendrá cosas que hacer, y trabajo, y todo eso —continuó ella—, pero quizás si hablara con su hermano podrían…

—Mi hermano no está por aquí —la cortó él ásperamente—. Sólo yo.

— ¿Y cree que podría pasarse para verla algún día? ¿Un día que tenga libre?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, sólo una hora. Estoy segura de que estaría muy feliz de verle —insistió ella, sonriendo. Él se rascó la cabeza un instante antes de mirarla y asentir—. ¿De veras? Qué le parece… ¿mañana?

Otro gruñido afirmativo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, entonces, señor Dixon —dijo ella, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Pilló por los pelos su voz antes de girar la esquina:

—Hasta mañana, enfermera.

* * *

Beth se pasó el resto del día de aquí para allá, mirando el reloj, impaciente, pero él no apareció. No podía evitarlo. Se pasó las horas girando la cabeza hacia la puerta, esperando verle entrar, pero la desilusión sólo crecía conforme avanzaba el día y sólo pasaban trabajadores y familiares, ninguno con el apellido Dixon.

Eran cerca de las diez. Beth estaba cambiándose, quitándose aquél viejo uniforme y poniéndose su ropa de verdad. Era casi como cambiar de piel. Ya no era la enfermera Greene, o Greene, era simplemente Beth, Bethy, la hija pequeña de Hershel que se había vuelto loca y se había mudado a otra ciudad, alejada de toda su familia, para trabajar en una residencia que se caía a pedazos.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos de la residencia y se despidió en voz baja de Joan, la recepcionista, antes de salir. La recibió un golpe de aire frío, y ella se arrebujó aún más en su abrigo.

Fue entonces cuando le vio, cubierto en aquella cazadora y aquél dichoso chaleco, apoyado contra la motocicleta, fumando un cigarrillo. Se veía más la nube de humo que a él mismo. Era un lugar oscuro donde había dos farolas, cada una colocada en un extremo de la propiedad.

Sus pies se movieron antes de que su cerebro procesara la información. Si él se dio cuenta de que ella se acercaba, no dio señales de ello. En su lugar, siguió fumando, con la vista fija en el cemento que había bajo sus pies.

Beth llegó hasta él sin aliento, jadeando.

—Señor Dixon —comenzó, con voz temblorosa—, ¿dónde estaba?

Él levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándola un instante antes de volver a bajarla. Beth sentía la rabia fluyendo.

—Señor Dixon —repitió—, le estoy hablando.

Pero él seguía mudo, y ella ya estaba harta.

—He estado esperándole todo el día —dijo—, todo el día, pendiente de si usted llegaría a cualquier hora para ver a su madre durante cinco minutos. He tenido que morderme la lengua para no decirle nada, y, ¿sabe qué? He hecho bien. Ninguna madre quiere saber que su hijo hace promesas que luego no cumple.

Esperó que Daryl dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero se limitó a exhalar otra nube de humo. Ella suspiró.

—Llevo casi doce horas trabajando, ¿y sabe qué? Estoy cansada de lidiar con usted. Es incorregible. Da igual lo que le diga, ¿verdad? Da igual que sea usted mejor persona de lo que intenta aparentar. Va a seguir prometiendo que vendrá para librarse de mí, y luego no aparecer. Pues ya no pienso hacerlo más. Si quiere verla, ya sabe dónde está. No pienso perseguirle ni un día más.

Y con eso, se giró y empezó a caminar enérgicamente hacia los portones de la salida, sujetando más firmemente el asa de su bolso mientras se alejaba.

—No podía entrar —su voz le hizo detenerse en seco. Lenta, muy lentamente, como si fuera una trampa, Beth se dio la vuelta.

—Entró el otro día sin problemas —respondió ella con desconfianza, sin dejar de estrujar el asa del bolso con fuerza.

—No… podía —repitió, levantando la vista, y entonces Beth comprendió. Suavizó la expresión, sintiendo cómo la tensión dejaba sus hombros, antes de volver a andar, esta vez en dirección a aquél dichoso hombre.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo solo —le dijo con suavidad, antes de alargar la mano para rozarle el brazo—. Ni tiene por qué forzarse. Poco a poco.

Y sonrió débilmente, como tratando de infundirle ánimos. Finalmente, él se atrevió a mantener su mirada con la de ella, relajándose visiblemente.

—Siento que me esperara —farfulló.

—No importa —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos momentos, simplemente permaneciendo allí.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa? —preguntó finalmente él, señalando hacia la moto. Beth negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No hace falta. Además, me gusta caminar —explicó Beth. Él asintió.

— ¿Le importa si la acompaño? —la pregunta le pilló desprevenida. De pronto, se sintió como él, casi muda. No tuvo otra cosa que hacer que asentir.

Caminaron en silencio, con los sonidos lejanos de algún coche de fondo. Beth no se atrevía a mirarle y él no decía nada. Se sentía casi como si volviera a tener dieciséis años, tímida e incapaz de abrir la boca para decir nada útil.

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? —le preguntó él, sorprendiéndola por decimoquinta vez aquella noche. Beth se sobresaltó, no esperando oír su voz.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ayer dijo que… —es tan tímido, pensó Beth—, que en su pueblo mi moto hubiera sido el cotilleo. ¿Se mudó hace mucho?

—Ah —dijo Beth, comprendiendo, antes de asentir—. No, en unos meses hará un año. Tuve suerte, la verdad, encontrando trabajo nada más terminar la universidad.

Él hizo un sonido que ella interpretó como "ajá".

—Y no tiene que llamarme de usted —aclaró ella—. Sólo soy Beth.

Daryl asintió.

—Lo mismo —musitó. Beth sonrió—. ¿Te gusta trabajar en la residencia?

—Me encanta —contestó ella inmediatamente—. Todo el mundo me decía siempre que debería ser profesora o cuidadora de niños, porque se me dan bien, pero los ancianos también son personas muy interesantes. Tienen un montón de cosas que enseñarnos. ¿Y a ti te gusta tu trabajo?

Daryl tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—, sólo arreglo cosas, no es nada fijo.

—Pues se te da muy bien, a juzgar por cómo quedó la caldera —respondió ella, sonriendo. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No es nada.

—Sí que lo es —contraatacó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Él no respondió, y Beth lo tomó como una pequeña victoria.

Siguieron caminando en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a su portal. Beth tardó más de lo que solía en sacar las llaves.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —le agradeció—. Ha sido un detalle.

—No es nada —volvió a decir, y ella rió.

—Por cierto —dijo de pronto, recordando—, ¿qué va a hacer con la moto?

Él la miró un instante antes de sonreír levemente.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes vigilarla bien hasta que vuelva —dijo, con una voz tan grave que Beth se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Vale —susurró, sin aliento.

—Buenas noches, Beth.

—Buenas noches, Daryl.

Sintió que le temblaban las piernas en el momento en el que él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, como si no tuviera que seguir anclada al suelo. Jadeó ligeramente cuando él se volvió, sólo un instante para mirarla, y se giró inmediatamente.

Y cuando él hubo girado la esquina, y sólo entonces, se permitió soltar una risita.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review!

¡Un abrazo!


	4. Cafeteras

Capítulo 4

Beth pasó otros dos días sin tener noticia de Daryl. Se dijo que era una estupidez pensar tanto en alguien que probablemente la recordaría como a un estorbo, pero no podía evitarlo: su Triumph seguía aparcada allí fuera, brillando casi agresivamente.

No fue hasta el tercer día, mientras estaba tomándose un café con Alexis, que él apareció por la puerta. Ella levantó la vista de la taza y se le quedó mirando, quizás demasiado rato, o quizás sólo lo suficiente para que empezara a cambiar el peso de pierna nerviosamente. En cualquier caso, ella se apresuró en ponerse en pie al notar su incomodidad y le sonrió.

—Hola —le saludó ella, tratando de no sonar demasiado nerviosa.

—Sólo he venido a por la moto, y… —comenzó, pero su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta quedarse en silencio, rascándose la cabeza distraídamente.

—Ya —respondió Beth, casi sin aliento. Tragó aire y volvió a sonreír—. Has tenido que estar ocupado, ¿no?

Él alzó una ceja, confundido.

—Quiero decir, para tardar tres días en recogerla, y —carraspeó, sintiéndose estúpida—, bueno, eso —terminó, bajando la cabeza de golpe.

_Bravo, Beth_, se dijo a sí misma, _¿y a ti qué te importa lo que haya tardado en venir a buscarla o por qué? ¿Y por qué llevas la cuenta?_

—He ido a cazar —explicó él, y ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

— ¿Cazas? —él asintió—. Vaya. ¿Eres bueno?

Daryl se encogió de hombros, y ella suspiró, aliviada de que no la hubiera mandado al infierno por ser una cotilla.

—En fin —volvió a carraspear—, ¿quieres pasar a…?

Pero entonces él negó bruscamente, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Beth estuvo a punto de dar uno adelante al momento, pero se contuvo.

—Vale, vale —se apresuró en añadir ella, levantando ambas manos, como si eso pudiera tranquilizarle. Él la miró durante casi un minuto antes de que la tensión abandonara sus hombros totalmente.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato más, hasta que finalmente él fue quien lo rompió.

—Debería irme —gruñó, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. No es que quisiera que se marchara de verdad, pero, ¿qué podía hacer sino?

Daryl acababa de volverse cuando la voz de una mujer les hizo volverse a ambos:

— ¡Eh, oye! —Exclamó, y Beth observó, ojiplática, cómo Rosita se acercaba a él sin ningún reparo y se ponía a su altura—. ¿Tú eres el amigo de Beth, verdad?

—Rosita —siseó Beth, pero ella le ignoró. Daryl se la quedó mirando, como si no se creyera de verdad que le estuviera hablando a él, hasta que asintió.

—Beth me ha dicho que tú arreglas cosas —Daryl volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo—. ¿Cuánto cobras por arreglar cafeteras?

—Cafeteras —repitió él, como si no lo entendiera.

—Sí, cafeteras —afirmó Rosita, con los brazos en jarras—. Ya sabes, esas máquinas que hacen café que son tan prácticas.

—Sé lo que es una cafetera —la cortó con un gruñido.

—Bueno, ¿podrías? —volvió a preguntar—. Llevamos semanas sin poder tomarnos un café decente y Beth dice que eres muy bueno.

Daryl la miró y Beth quiso que la tragara la tierra.

—Yo no he…

— ¿Sí o no? —insistió Rosita. Daryl pareció pensárselo un momento, y tras volver a mirar a Beth, asintió—. Vale, perfecto. Beth, llévale.

Y sin más preámbulos, se marchó, dejándoles a los dos solos en la entrada. Beth no sabía quién de los dos estaba más perturbado por aquella intromisión de Rosita, pero sí quién estaba más colorado. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Tengo las herramientas en la camioneta —murmuró él tras un instante, y ella asintió enérgicamente. Volvió dos minutos después, cargando una pequeña caja metálica, y Beth le guió a través de unos pasillos hasta la sala de descansos donde estaba la desvencijada máquina.

Beth le observó trabajar en silencio. No tardó más de unos minutos en girarse.

—Es la resistencia —dijo.

—Oh —contestó ella, como si lo hubiera entendido. Él le hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y ella se aproximó, quizás demasiado ansiosamente, para ver lo que él le indicaba.

— ¿Ves el uno que marca? —preguntó, y ella asintió—. Uno es lo mismo que si te dicen que marca infinito. Eso es que la resistencia está cortada.

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Daryl profirió un murmullo afirmativo.

—Hay que sustituirla por otra, pero esta cafetera es muy vieja. Seguramente tenga más cosas que no funcionen, y otra resistencia que le vaya bien no es barata. Os saldría mejor comprar una cafetera nueva que arreglar ésta.

—Sí, no creo que a mi jefa le haga mucha gracia… —suspiró Beth, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Tengo unas cuantas. Puedo probarlas si quieres, pero no te aseguro que no vaya a joderse cuando intentes encenderla —dijo él con suavidad, y ella le miró.

—No, no te molestes —respondió Beth, sonriendo—. Hablaré con mi compañera, a ella siempre la escuchan.

— ¿A tu jefa no le va mucho gastar, no? —preguntó Daryl, mientras guardaba el óhmetro en la caja. Beth hizo un mohín y se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí siempre hace falta dinero —explicó Beth, pasándole la tapa del circuito para que volviera a colocarla—. Yo llevo poco trabajando aquí, pero recibimos pocas subvenciones. Aunque hacemos lo que podemos —añadió, en un tono más ligero—. No necesitamos una fortuna. Simplemente gente dispuesta a cuidar de los ancianos.

Y sonrió, tratando de aligerar un tema que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al hecho de que tenía que pagar la letra del coche, que llegaba ese mismo día, y de cómo iba a convencer a su casero de que le diera tres días más.

—Muchas gracias por mirarlo —le agradeció ella—. ¿Cuánto es?

Daryl resopló.

—No os voy a cobrar nada por poner dos cables juntos y mirar un número.

—Al menos deja que te pague por el tiempo que has perdido hoy. Seguro que tenías trabajos que hacer.

—No mucho —gruñó él.

—Beth, ¿puedes venir? Será solo un momento —Lori asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, y Beth asintió.

—Claro. ¿Me esperas? —preguntó Beth, y Daryl gruñó algo que no era ni un sí ni un no, sino más bien "como quieras". De cualquier manera, se dio por satisfecha y salió de la sala, sólo para ser estampada acto seguido contra una pared cercana. Beth soltó un quejido de dolor.

— ¿Qué-estás-haciendo? —Lori y Rosita la tenían arrinconada, una a cada lado. Beth siseó al notar el acuciante dolor en su hombro, y empezó a girarlo para tratar de aliviar la molestia.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —protestó ella.

—Beth Ann Greene, he tenido que pedirle yo por ti al macizo manitas que nos arregle la cafetera —susurró a toda velocidad Rosita—. ¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho?

— ¿Quizás porque está rota y eres adicta al café? —sugirió Beth, pero enmudeció al ver la mirada que la mujer le lanzó.

—Para que te lo tires —exclamó Rosita, y Beth le puso la mano en la boca inmediatamente.

— ¡No digas eso en voz alta! —siseó ella, furiosa—. Además, no es… no es verdad.

Lori alzó una ceja.

—Por dios, ¿pero tú le has visto? —dijo Lori, bajando la voz a un volumen prudente.

—Claro que lo he visto —replicó Beth, encendida—, pero no es profesional. Es el hijo de una paciente.

—No es que haya normas en contra de eso —contraatacó la mayor de las mujeres.

—No te vas a acostar con uno de los de aquí, solo con su hijo —bufó Rosita, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Podrías callarte? —pidió Beth, mortificada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Vale, me gusta. ¿Y qué?

—Que tienes que hacer algo, cielo, o se va a ir —dijo suavemente Lori.

—No sé qué hacer para que se quede.

—Lo que sea —recalcó Rosita—, pero no dejes que se escape.

Y con eso, la lanzaron de vuelta a la sala de descanso, con tal entusiasmo que prácticamente se chocó contra el pecho de Daryl. Se tambaleó, y su cuerpo se preparó para la inminente caída, hasta que notó que Daryl la sujetaba.

—Perdón, lo siento —musitó ella, apoyándose momentáneamente contra su pecho. Se apartó al instante, carraspeando.

— ¿Estás bien? —gruñó él, y ella asintió, sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—Es que iba sin mirar —se justificó ella, tratando de aplacar el sonrojo. Dios, ¿es que no iba a parar de ruborizarse como si tuviera trece años?

—Bueno, ya he terminado. Debería irme —dijo, y ella asintió, muerta de vergüenza. Vio las miradas que le lanzaban sus compañeras desde el otro lado del pasillo, haciéndole gestos –Lori de persona normal, Rosita, unos bastante más censurables- y Beth abrió mucho los ojos, agitando la mano junto a su cuello para decir "ya vale".

Cuando llegaron hacia la entrada, Beth estaba de los nervios. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle, y de pronto sentía como si todos los ojos estuvieran encima de ellos. No le sorprendería lo más mínimo si Rosita se hubiera encargado de divulgar que "estaban enrollados" por toda la residencia.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír sin que le temblaran las comisuras de la boca.

—No es nada —respondió él—. Adiós.

No había dado ni dos pasos hacia la salida cuando sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su antebrazo. En cuanto se volvió, Beth le soltó, conmocionada por el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de algo así.

—Eh, yo… —tartamudeó—, es que creo que un gracias no es… suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—Sólo he puesto una máquina en dos cables.

—Y la caldera…

—Sólo había que mover un par de cosas.

—Igualmente —le cortó ella, tratando de escupirlo antes de que el ataque de valentía se desvaneciera—, me gustaría darte las gracias por mi parte. ¿Puedo invitarte a un café algún día?

El tiempo pareció estirarse como un chicle. El corazón le latía tan rápido mientras aguardaba su respuesta que no le hubiera sorprendido que él pudiera oírlo.

—Quiero decir… —volvió a empezar, esta vez en un murmullo apenas audible—, si quieres, claro. No es que tengas que ir, ni nada, porque ya sabes, no quiero que…

—Vale —gruñó él, y ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

— ¿Sí? —buscó ella su confirmación, y él hizo un ruido afirmativo. La sonrisa que surgió al instante siguiente fue tan amplia que creyó que se le rompería algún músculo de la cara—. Vale, entonces… ¿te llamo al número que…?

—Vamos ahora —la interrumpió súbitamente, y Beth volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

— ¿Ahora? Pero, eh, no sé si tengo tiempo libre, y…

— ¡Por el amor de dios, Beth, vete, yo te cubro! —el grito de Rosita resonó en las paredes de la residencia, y aquella vez, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Daryl y ella, pero de verdad. Beth sentía que le faltaba mundo para esconderse.

Cerró los ojos, torturada, pero cuando los abrió se encontró con que Daryl estaba igual o más avergonzado que ella, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Y en aquél momento, no pudo evitar echarse a reír suavemente, ni que el corazón le diera un vuelco cuando vio que él sonreía levemente.

—Vamos —jadeó ella, nerviosa, y él abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos sentados en aquella pequeña cafetería, cada uno con la cara clavada en la taza que había frente a ellos, sin dirigirse la palabra. Beth estaba fuertemente aferrada a la silla, y Daryl parecía bastante interesado en la uña de su pulgar.

—Entonces… —carraspeó ella—, ¿haces trabajos sueltos?

Daryl gruñó en forma de "sí".

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas?

—No sé tanto —Daryl se encogió de hombros—, son cosas que he ido aprendiendo.

—Me gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo —admitió ella, sonriendo—. Yo soy un desastre usando las manos para otra cosa que no sea tocar.

— ¿Qué tocas? —le preguntó él con genuina curiosidad.

—La guitarra y el piano —respondió Beth, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla—. Mi madre me enseñó a tocar el piano cuando era pequeña, y mi hermano Shawn la guitarra. En mi casa la música siempre ha estado muy presente. ¿Y tú qué?

—En la mía no —dijo él ásperamente—, teníamos un tocadiscos viejo, pero se rompió. Sólo escuchaba lo que sonaba en las máquinas de discos de los bares.

—Oh —murmuró Beth—. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

—No sé —dijo él.

—No digas "no sé" —replicó ella, haciendo una muy acertada imitación de su tono. Él levantó la vista y la miró con las cejas alzadas, medio divertido. Ella se sonrojó suavemente—. Dime.

—No hago mucho. Cazar. Montar en la Triumph y… sólo avanzar. Nada más.

— ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

—Tengo que tratar con mucha gente —admitió él—. Y la mayoría son idiotas que se creen que lo saben todo.

Beth soltó una risita.

—Eso también pasa en la residencia. Familiares que te echan la culpa de todo lo que pase. Yo todavía no me he acostumbrado a la parte de los gritos.

—No suelo dejar que me griten —dijo él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Por supuesto que no. Ella era una mujer diminuta, la enfermera más joven y la que parecía más ingenua. Un blanco fácil. Daryl era un hombre capaz de romperle el cuello al tipo que le tocara mucho las narices.

Trató de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Desde cuándo cazas?

—Desde niño.

— ¿Te enseñó tu padre? —preguntó ella inocentemente, pero él se tensó al instante. Lo vio en la forma en la que entrecerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla, como alejándose. Se preguntó qué había dicho. ¿También tenía una relación difícil con su padre?

—Sí —murmuró él, y ella se sintió mal sin ningún motivo.

—Deberíamos volver —saltó Daryl de pronto, poniéndose en pie. Beth le siguió, aún confusa, y él pagó, a pesar de sus débiles protestas, que cayeron en saco roto tan pronto como él salió, casi como huyendo de ella. Caminaron en silencio el resto del recorrido.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada, él se quedó allí plantado, incómodo, y ella levantó la vista.

—Lamento lo de antes —intentó disculparse ella.

—No has hecho nada malo —la excusó él, pero Beth negó con la cabeza.

—Es evidente que tu familia no es un tema del que te guste mucho hablar —respondió Beth, tratando de sonar casual, sonriendo débilmente—. Así que perdona, no volveré a mencionarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante, hasta que él alzó las cejas.

— ¿_No volveré_? —preguntó él con tono jocoso. Beth sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora es mi turno de invitarte a ti, ¿no? —le siguió ella. Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa muy levemente, pero lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Te llamo al número de la otra vez?

—Sí —afirmó Daryl.

—Vale —susurró Beth—. Hasta luego, Daryl.

Él hizo un mudo asentimiento y se dio la vuelta. Beth se quedó allí plantada hasta que desapareció. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y entró en la residencia, con las piernas temblorosas.

Al momento se encontró con todas sus compañeras apiñadas en la entrada, disipándose al instante en cuanto ella entró, disimulando de la peor forma posible.

Todas… menos Rosita, que sonreía abiertamente, sin intentar esconder que había estado espiando, y soltó un silbido.

—Muy bien, Greene. Vas mejorando —dijo, acercándose a ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente—. Pero…

Alargó la mano y le pellizcó rápidamente encima del sujetador, haciéndola saltar.

—… tengo que dejarte algo con lo que se vean más tus encantos.

Beth creyó que acabaría desmayándose si la sangre seguía yéndose a la cara tantas veces en un día.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si os ha gustado dejad un review! ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Crush

Capítulo 5

Beth despertó de golpe, sobresaltada por el ruido incesante del despertador. No podía evitarlo: su padre siempre le había dicho que tenía el corazón muy pequeño y que se asustaba por nada, así que era normal que cada mañana estuviera a punto de caerse de la cama del susto. Apagó la pequeña maquina de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Apenas había dormido un par de horas y lo último que necesitaba era ponerse en pie para irse a trabajar.

Se deshizo del lío de sábanas en el que estaba atrapada y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, mientras tarareaba en voz baja. Nunca había sido una persona con mucha energía por la mañana, prefiriendo quedarse callada y tomándose en silencio su café mientras escuchaba parlotear a sus hermanos, pero desde el día en el que salió de la granja y se dirigió al pueblo más cercano, extrañaba enormemente ese escándalo que tantos años había detestado. Por eso, todas las mañanas solía ponerse a cantar en voz baja o encendía la televisión para escuchar la perorata del presentador de las noticias de la mañana mientras se duchaba. Era un hábito raro, pero una vez adquirido, ya le costaba separarse de él.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras seguía canturreando y se desvestía. Estaba soltándose el pelo de la desastrosa coleta que llevaba cuando escuchó el timbre. Pensó en ignorarlo, creyendo que sería el cartero, y siguió a lo suyo, pero cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez de forma casi agresiva, Beth se puso el albornoz lo más rápidamente que pudo y se dirigió a ver quién era.

Le faltó un momento para cerrar otra vez de golpe al ver quién era.

—Beth, abre la puerta de una puta vez —gruñó el hombre al otro lado de la puerta. Le latía el corazón a toda velocidad, pero se armó de valor y abrió, sólo para encontrarse con Len, su casero—. El dinero.

—Len, oye, yo-

—No, Beth, me tienes hasta los cojones, ¿me oyes? —ladró Len, empujando más a la puerta para hacerse paso y entrar. Beth retrocedió y contuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió sus ojos recorriéndola de arriba abajo, casi relamiéndose, sólo para volver a fruncir el ceño un instante después.

—El viernes me pagarán y te devolveré hasta el último centavo, te lo prometo —dijo ella, tapándose aún más con el albornoz—. Es pasado mañana. Sólo dos días más y tendrás todo tu dinero. Te lo juro, Len, pero por favor, dame un poco más de tiempo.

Len exhaló por la nariz bruscamente, pero con una expresión pensativa.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente—, el viernes. Si no me pagas lo que debes, te vas a la calle.

—Vale —suspiró Beth. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió—. Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar, así que…

Len dio unos pasos lentos y casi dubitativos hasta la puerta, sin dejar de mirarla. Se detuvo un instante y resopló.

—Es una pena —soltó de pronto.

— ¿El qué es una pena? —preguntó Beth con un hilillo de voz.

—Podrías pagar el alquiler de muchas formas si tú quisieras, Bethy —contestó, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amistosa.

—Adiós, Len —murmuró ella, ya sin ninguna intención de ser cortés, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y sólo se despegó de la puerta cuando le oyó caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo con Len de casero. Había llegado a Newborn y se había encontrado con que todos los pisos estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance. Ya estaba mirando alquileres de habitaciones cuando Len apareció y le ofreció el suyo a cambio de un precio más que módico. Beth debería haber sospechado entonces. Si había algo que la caracterizaba –y no era sólo su habilidad para sobresaltarse- era que calaba a las personas al instante. Y aquél hombre la había hecho sentir incómoda desde el primer día. Y no era sólo por las miradas lascivas con las que la deleitó desde el primer día, sino también por la forma que tenía de hablar, de comportarse. Había algo _siniestro_ respecto a Len, y a Beth no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Suspiró, con el corazón aún martilleándole por el breve encuentro, y miró el reloj.

— ¡Mierda! —farfulló, antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la ducha. No podía permitirse un despido ahora. Tenía que apañárselas hasta el viernes como fuera.

* * *

—…y no sé qué le pasa últimamente, es como si estuviera enfadado conmigo por algo. No me mira, no me habla, ya ni me toca, se va a trabajar muy temprano y vuelve a cualquier hora… a veces me pregunto si lo que le pasa es que ha cambiado de idea y ya no quiere tener el bebé.

—Seguro que lo que le pasa es que está asustado, es normal, todos los hombres lo están cuando una mujer se queda embarazada.

—Si tú ni siquiera tienes hijos —replicó Lori. Rosita se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Tampoco necesito casarme con uno para saberlo, son todos iguales. ¿Cómo no va a querer tener un hijo contigo? Debería darte las gracias de que estés vomitando todas las mañanas.

Lori se echó a reír y Rosita alzó las cejas al ver a Beth, que tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa.

—Tierra llamando a Beth —Rosita agitó una mano frente a su cara y ella levantó la cabeza—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? —pestañeó ella—. No, nada, es que no he dormido nada.

—Ya, claro. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con el hijo de la señora Dixon?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Rosita, confusa.

—El macizo manitas —contestaron al unísono Beth y Lori, y ésta última se volvió para mirarla con una media sonrisa. Beth se sonrojó.

—Es que siempre le llama así… —se explicó.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Habéis vuelto a veros? Venga, infórmanos —exigió Rosita, inclinándose aún más hacia ella. Beth se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar con interés hacia la mesa. El sonidito que soltaron las dos mujeres la hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—No le has llamado —constató Lori, reclinándose en la silla.

—En serio, no sé a qué estás jugando, Beth —continuó Rosita, negando con la cabeza—. De verdad, ¿cuántos tíos así crees que aparecen todos los días por la puerta? Fuiste tú la que te pusiste a buscarle como una loca para empezar, así que ahora no recules.

—No reculo —protestó Beth—, pero es que le buscaba para evitar que echaran a la señora Dixon, no para…

— ¿…tirártelo? —terminó la frase Rosita.

—SHHH —la acalló ella inmediatamente, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca—. ¿Podrías no decir esas cosas en voz alta? ¿Y si aparece Dawn, o el doctor Jensen?

—Quizás les daría un infarto. Quién sabe cuánto lleva esa gente sin echar un polvo —comentó Rosita despreocupadamente. Lori miró a Beth con expresión resignada ante las ocurrencias de su amiga antes de levantarse y tirarle del brazo.

—Anda, vamos, hay que vigilar en el comedor. Y tú —añadió, señalando a Beth—, llámale ya, o te prometo que lo haré yo misma.

Beth se tomó su amenaza en serio. Lori podía ser bastante imponente cuando se lo proponía, y si había un adjetivo que podía definir a la mujer perfectamente era "decidida". Siempre hacía lo que se proponía, así que Beth tenía muy claro que Daryl recibiría una llamada tarde o temprano, y se dijo que mejor sería que fuera de ella misma.

Se repitió que era para evitar que Lori le llamara mientras se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de los ancianos y ordenaba mientras comían. Cuando llegó a la 412, no se sorprendió de encontrar a la señora Dixon tumbada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, como siempre. No bajaba casi nunca a comer con el resto de ancianos, así que Beth solía traerle una bandeja para asegurarse de que tomaba algo.

—Buenos días, señora Dixon —dijo como cada mañana, mientras abría aún más las cortinas y le recolocaba las almohadas con cuidado—. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

La mujer no respondió, y Beth se contuvo para no suspirar. Se apartó un mechón de la cara y comenzó a ordenar las pocas cosas que la mujer tenía en la habitación. Vio que había algo en el suelo, y cuando se agachó, se encontró con la fotografía de la señora Dixon y sus dos hijos. Releyó la inscripción que tenía por detrás, "_Merle y Daryl, 3 marzo de 1980_" y miró al niño de pelo oscuro que parecía intentar comerse su propio puño.

No pudo evitar ahogar un grito cuando notó la temblorosa mano de la señora Dixon agarrándola por el uniforme. La miraba fijamente y parecía intentar decirle algo. Beth soltó la foto inmediatamente en la mesilla y le sujetó la mano.

—Dígame, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quiere agua? —Alargó la mano hacia la jarra que siempre había junto a su cama, pero la anciana negó con la cabeza—. ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Quiere que llame al doctor?

Los labios de la anciana se agitaron durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos a Beth, que ya estaba en posición para salir a buscar al médico, hasta que finalmente sus cuerdas vocales emitieron un débil sonido:

—Mi… mi ni-niño…

— ¿Su niño? ¿Se refiere a su hijo, verdad? —preguntó ella suavemente, relajándose. La anciana asintió con gran esfuerzo.

—Mi niño… quiero a mi niño —su mano encontró su antebrazo y lo apretó con una fuerza sorprendente para su edad. Beth hizo caso omiso al dolor que se extendió por su brazo al notar sus uñas clavándose en su carne y se acercó más a ella—. Tráemelo, tráeme a mi niño…

—Le llamaré, ¿de acuerdo, señora Dixon? Le llamaré y él vendrá a verla —le prometió ella, apretándole la mano con suavidad. De pronto, los ojos de la mujer parecieron flotar en una neblina y dejó de sujetarle el antebrazo. Rodó hacia un lado y se quedó mirando la pared que había tras ella, como si aquella conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

—Mi niño bueno —murmuró antes de quedarse completamente ida. Beth la observó, esperando ver alguna otra reacción, pero era evidente que la señora Dixon había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Beth suspiró y la tapó con cuidado, dejándole una de sus revistas en la mesilla por si volvía en sí y se ponía nerviosa. Salió de la habitación y siguió con su ronda, esta vez sin poder olvidarse de Daryl. Tenía que llamarle. Lo sabía perfectamente. Tenía que hacerlo por la señora Dixon, para evitar que la expulsaran, para que Lori –o peor, Rosita- le llamaran y la dejaran en ridículo, para que la pobre anciana se pusiera mejor…

Llamarle era la solución a todos sus problemas.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho mientras marcaba su número y esperaba a que contestara?

— ¿Sí? —la recibió su voz y de pronto Beth sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Quiso resoplar a lo absurdo de la situación, el estar colada por un hombre mucho mayor que ella con el que había hablado tres veces. Se sintió como cuando tenía catorce años y suspiraba con sus amigas cada vez que se cruzaban con los chicos mayores—. ¿Quién es?

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de segundos al teléfono sin responder y que Daryl debía de pensar que era algún rarito que llamaba y que respiraba al teléfono sin decir nada.

—Hola —dijo, quizás demasiado efusivamente—, soy Beth Greene, la enfermera de la residencia donde está su madre.

—Sé quién eres, Beth —_felicidades, Greene_—, ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Qué? Eh, no. Bueno, sí. Verás, tu madre... ¿podrías venir a verla?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu madre —contestó ella automáticamente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su relación con ella no era como la que tenía con su propia madre y rectificó—. Y porque te echa de menos. Hoy me ha preguntado por ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, no con esas palabras, pero básicamente sí —reconoció ella, bajando la voz.

Daryl no dijo nada durante unos segundos, los mismos que Beth pasó mordiéndose la uña del pulgar nerviosamente y echando ojeadas a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la miraba, como si cualquiera que pasara por allí y la viera hablando por teléfono supiera al instante lo que pasaba.

—Vale —respondió Daryl finalmente—, tengo que trabajar, pero iré a las seis.

— ¿A las seis? —se mordió la lengua para no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Rosita apareció repentinamente por detrás y le hizo un gesto de "¿es él?". Beth asintió rápidamente y le dio la espalda, pero Rosita volvió a colocarse frente a ella—. Vale, a las seis entonces.

Oyó un gruñido más y justo en ese instante, Rosita le cogió el teléfono y colgó de golpe. Beth la miró unos segundos ojiplática.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó, incrédula.

—Tienes que colgar tú primero, Greene. Primera norma —dijo ella, levantando un dedo para simbolizar el uno.

—Estás loca —sentenció Beth, quitándole el móvil y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la blusa.

—Pero sé cómo hacer para que te lleves al macizo manitas.

— ¡Rosita, ya te he dicho mil veces que no pienso tirármelo! —exclamó Beth, provocando que su voz retumbara por todo el pasillo. Creyó que se moriría de vergüenza cuando vio salir al doctor Jensen de una de las consultas y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Señoritas, ¿les importaría dejar sus conversaciones… _privadas _para cuando salgan del trabajo? Y por favor, les agradecería que bajaran el volumen de voz mientras están aquí —dijo, en un tono pausado pero cargado de desdén.

Beth murmuró un apresurado "perdón" pero Rosita se limitó a bufar. El doctor abrió los ojos, indignado y sorprendido de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a contradecirle, pero entonces Beth la agarró del brazo y la arrastró de vuelta al comedor.

—Qué malpensada eres —soltó de pronto Rosita—. Me refería a la señora Dixon.

Beth bufó.

—Eres increíble.

—Ya —replicó simplemente—. Oye, ahora en serio, deberías encargarte de que se quede por aquí. Ya no sólo por su madre, que quiere verle, sino también por ti. ¿Quién te dice que no puede pasar algo más? ¿Qué vas a perder por intentarlo?

—La dignidad —musitó Beth. No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si Daryl la ignoraba y tenía que seguir viéndole después.

—Me parece que después de lo que acaba de pasar, no te queda demasiada —bromeó Rosita, ganándose un codazo—. Venga, por favor. Inténtalo. ¿Por mí? —añadió, colocando las manos en posición de ruego y haciendo un pucherito.

Beth tuvo que contener una sonrisa y fingir hastío mientras suspiraba dramáticamente.

—Bueno… de todas formas tendría que hacerlo si quiero que siga viendo a su madre —cedió finalmente. Rosita soltó un ruidito de felicidad y la abrazó efusivamente, antes de apartarse de golpe para mirar el reloj.

—Son las dos y media. Nos vemos a las cuatro en la salida de emergencia de atrás.

— ¿Qué-? —comenzó Beth, pero Rosita ya había salido huyendo en la otra dirección. Resopló y se apartó un mechón de la cara antes de dirigirse a seguir haciendo rondas.

* * *

Beth estaba apoyada nerviosamente contra la pared que había junto a la salida de emergencia donde debía encontrarse con Rosita, mirando a su reloj de pulsera cada pocos minutos. Eran las cuatro y diez y Rosita aún no aparecía.

—Esto es absurdo —le dijo a los fluorescentes del techo, suspirando. Justo en ese instante, oyó unos pasos aproximándose, y aparecieron Rosita y Joan, la recepcionista, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Ella es? —preguntó la recepcionista. Rosita asintió de forma afectada.

—Joan, sabes quién soy. Trabajo aquí —añadió, pero las dos mujeres la ignoraron. Se aproximaron a ella, y de pronto, la arrastraron hasta una de las habitaciones donde guardaban las medicinas y empezaron a desnudarla. Beth se tapó instintivamente: siempre había sido una chica muy pudorosa, incluso de niña, y el que ahora estuvieran prácticamente arrancándole la ropa la hacía sentir profundamente incómoda.

—Oh, vamos, todas tenemos lo mismo —bufó Joan, apartándole los brazos de un manotazo. Las dos mujeres comenzaron a escanearla con tal intensidad que Beth enrojeció y sintió la necesidad de volver a cubrirse, pero se quedó quieta.

De pronto, Rosita se adelantó un paso y le levantó los pechos de golpe. Beth soltó un grito ahogado y se apartó.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó, en un volumen más alto de lo que pretendía.

— ¡Tienes un pecho precioso! —exclamó Rosita, indignada—. Y llevas esos sujetadores que no favorecen en absoluto. Dios mío —suspiró, antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los estantes traseros y sacar una bolsa.

—Pero…

—Es que hace un par de días tenía una cita con Abe y no me daba tiempo a arreglarme, así que me traje aquí unas cuantas cositas —explicó ella rápidamente. Beth frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién es Abe? —y de pronto su sujetador estaba en el suelo y Rosita le estaba abrochando otro.

—Calla, ahora mismo estamos pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Te tiñes? —Le preguntó Joan, cogiéndole un mechón de pelo, y Beth negó con la cabeza—. Ya, claro.

—Venga, siéntate aquí —le indicó Rosita, colocándole un banquillo bajo el trasero y tirándole la blusa de nuevo a la cara. Beth se la colocó rápidamente y comprobó, para su horror, que le había puesto un sujetador push-up—. No pongas esa cara, así está mucho mejor.

Beth intentó protestar, pero se vio rápidamente silenciada por Joan cogiéndole la cara de sopetón y girándole la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro.

—Esta chica no tiene ni un punto negro —murmuró Joan.

—Lo sé, es odiosa, ¿verdad? —comentó Rosita como si nada, antes de colocarse tras ella y comenzar a deshacerle la coleta.

Beth no sabía hacia dónde mirar. En varios momentos quiso gritar, "¡Esto es para la señora Dixon!" pero todas las palabras se le quedaban atragantadas en la garganta o silenciadas por los "shh" de las mujeres.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, ambas se habían apartado de ella y Rosita alzaba un espejo con expresión satisfecha.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Rosita, expectante. La mandíbula de Beth cayó en picado al suelo. Llevaba el pelo suelto y cepillado, con dos trenzas de cola de pez a ambos lados del pelo y sujetas atrás. Joan le había pintado la raya del ojo por dentro y por fuera y le había puesto un brillo de labios rosa claro, y de pronto, Beth bajó la vista y se encontró su deshilachado uniforme que además, tenía una mancha de café cerca del bolsillo.

—Eh… es… _interesante_ —tartamudeó. Las mujeres se miraron, extrañadas.

— ¿Demasiado maquillaje? —preguntó Joan, alzando una ceja. Rosita frunció el ceño.

— ¿El pelo como un avispero? —replicó Rosita en el mismo tono.

—No, no, no —se apresuró a añadir Beth, temerosa de que las mujeres comenzaran a pelearse ahí mismo—. Es que es demasiado. Quiero decir, yo jamás iría así a trabajar.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Joan.

—Sí, puede que nos hayamos pasado —constató Rosita. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos y dio una palmada—. Vale muy bien, puedes recogerte el pelo que tienes suelto en una coleta y quitarte el maquillaje de los ojos, pero ni se te ocurra tocar el brillo. Tiene que mirarte los labios.

Beth contuvo un resoplido.

—Vale —cedió finalmente. Cogió el coletero del bolsillo y se apartó la melena rápidamente, aliviada de no tener toda esa cantidad de pelo molestándole mientras trabajaba. Aceptó la toallita desmaquillante que Joan le ofrecía reticentemente y se quitó de buena gana todo aquél maquillaje, antes de darse un último repaso en el espejo.

—Presumida —musitó entre dientes Rosita. Beth sonrió—. Bueno, creo que nuestro trabajo ha terminado.

Rosita volvió a guardar la bolsa y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a salir con Joan, pero entonces la detuvo y se paró bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Espera —dijo de pronto—, ¿no crees que unos pendientes-?

— ¡No! —exclamó Beth, exasperada, al ver el brillo pensativo en los ojos de ambas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cada día te pareces más a Lori —la picó Rosita, antes de cerrar la puerta para evitar el golpe de una caja de medicamentos vacía. Beth se quedó allí sentada, tratando de mantener la calma. Miró el reloj y vio que sólo eran las cuatro y media. Tenía tiempo de sobra para tomarse una tila y distraerse con su trabajo hasta que llegara.

_Concéntrate en tu trabajo y todo saldrá bien_, se repitió una vez más, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando la habitación a oscuras.

* * *

Beth creía que le daría un infarto si seguía pensando en Daryl entrando por la puerta una vez más. Llevaba un buen rato mordiéndose las uñas, cosa que detestaba, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que quedarse en la sala común con los ancianos, y suponía que no era muy buena idea contarles su problema a octogenarios.

_Qué problema_, se dijo a sí misma, _no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, deja de montarte películas._

Siguió diciéndose aquello mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y fundía la puerta con la mirada. Al final, a las seis menos siete minutos, Beth ya se había tomado tres tilas y los latidos no le habían bajado lo más mínimo.

—Greene —Beth se giró y se encontró a Dawn bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. Vamos, adentro.

—Pero… pero yo…

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer aparte de mirar a la puerta?

—Esperaba al familiar de una paciente-

—Seguro que Joan podrá indicarle al familiar en qué habitación se encuentra su familiar. Vamos.

Con un suspiro resignado, Beth se acercó y cerró los ojos inconscientemente cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Ahora no sabía de qué estaba más nerviosa. Bueno, no estaba nerviosa por saber de qué quería hablarle Dawn. Estaba _aterrada_. Ya podía oírla diciéndole que no necesitaban de su ayuda en la residencia.

_Se acabó_, pensó Beth, _me van a echar._

—Bueno… Beth, ¿verdad? —ella asintió. Dawn le sonrió suavemente—. No estés nerviosa. No tienes por qué estarlo.

— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó Beth sin poder evitarlo. La sonrisa de Dawn se ensanchó y negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera explicándole algo a un niño pequeño.

—Pues claro que no. Tus superiores siempre me han dado muy buenos informes de tu trabajo —respondió Dawn mientras rebuscaba entre algunos papeleos. Beth alcanzó a ver su foto antes de que la directora cerrara la carpeta de golpe y apoyara los codos encima, sonriéndole de nuevo—. Puntual, trabajadora, los pacientes te adoran… ¿por qué deberías estar nerviosa? ¿Acaso has hecho algo que yo debiera saber?

_Tengo pensamientos impropios con el familiar de una paciente._

_Le he encargado la reparación de una propiedad de la residencia a un desconocido._

_Mi amiga tiene un alijo de maquillaje en el cuarto de medicinas._

_Tengo pensamientos no impropios, sino increíblemente inadecuados con el familiar de una paciente._

—No, nada —contestó Beth, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Dawn soltó una pequeña carcajada y entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Verás, Beth, no me gusta andarme por las ramas. Sabes perfectamente que estamos atravesando una época en la que los fondos destinados para nuestra institución son prácticamente inexistentes. Por eso hemos tenido que reducir tu jornada. A partir de ahora trabajarás en el turno de noche sólo dos días a la semana.

—Pero yo-

—El resto serán horas de guardia y turnos de tarde —continuó Dawn, como si no la hubiera oído—. Te enviaremos tu nuevo horario por correo electrónico-

—Necesito trabajar en el turno de noche-

—Empiezas la semana que viene. Puedes irte —y con eso y una sonrisa más, Dawn le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Beth tragó en grueso antes de levantarse muy lentamente de la silla y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Acababa de girar el pomo cuando escuchó que Dawn la llamaba—. Ah, y Beth.

— ¿Sí? —murmuró ella, sin apenas girarse.

—Avisa a la enfermera Grimes de que pase por mi oficina cuanto antes, por favor.

Beth cerró los ojos un instante antes de asentir.

—Gracias, Beth.

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue capaz de salir del despacho. Escuchó que la llamaban algunas compañeras, pero ella siguió caminando hasta llegar al exterior. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

Paró en la parte de atrás de la residencia, donde sólo estaban los contenedores de basura junto a una salida de emergencia y un viejo terrario donde ya no había flores, y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta metálica, resoplando.

Su mente empezó a pensar a un ritmo frenético, a calcular. Podía intentar buscar algún trabajo extra. Podría dar clases de piano, o clases particulares de música. Podía trabajar por las noches los días que tuviera turnos de tarde en cualquier sitio. Sí, podía hacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus cuentas mentales que tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que había empezado a chispear suavemente, protegida como estaba por el pequeño tejadito que la cubría. Después tardó otro par de segundos en reaccionar y acordarse de que Daryl estaría esperándola.

Comprobó que eran las seis y diez y echó a correr en dirección a la entrada. Chocó de frente contra Joan, que llevaba un taco de papeles en las manos y que salieron volando en todas direcciones.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo Joan entre dientes. Beth se agachó al tiempo que ella para ayudarla a recoger.

—Perdóname, lo siento mucho —le dijo Beth, pasándole papeles a toda prisa. Joan negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo, de todas formas iba a tirarlo —contestó Joan, aunque aceptando los papeles con quizás demasiada brusquedad.

—Joan, ¿has visto al hijo de la señora Dixon? —la recepcionista levantó la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que estaba contigo y ya se habría marchado.

— ¿Qué? No.

—Llegó hace cinco minutos y le dije que seguramente estarías esperándole en la habitación de su madre.

—No, yo estaba fuera.

—Pues entonces ya sabes —y se encogió de hombros, antes de ponerse en pie y dejarla allí, de rodillas en la moqueta.

Mierda. Había vuelto a irse.

Al cabo de unos segundos ella también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la señora Dixon, rezando en silencio para que la pobre mujer siguiera ida y no se acordara de nada de lo que ella pudiera haberle dicho esta mañana.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se encontró a Daryl en mitad de la habitación. La señora Dixon estaba plácidamente dormida, dándole la espalda, y él se limitaba a mirarla en silencio. Beth hubiera querido marcharse, pero entonces él se giró -_¿cómo puede haberme oído?- _y volvió a atravesarla con los ojos. Sin embargo, Beth no se sintió intimidada o vulnerable como otras veces. Ahora era _él_ el que parecía vulnerable, con los ojos más abiertos de lo que jamás Beth le había visto abrirlos, como un niño al que han pillado haciendo algo malo. Beth se las apañó para sonreír y entró.

—Perdona, mi jefa quería hablar conmigo —explicó ella en voz baja. Daryl negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual.

— ¿Estaba dormida cuando has llegado? —él asintió y ella se inclinó un poco para mirar a la anciana, que seguía roncando suavemente—. ¿Quieres que…? —y dejó la pregunta en el aire.

—No, no —murmuró Daryl—. No hace falta.

—Vale —respondió ella, también susurrando. Jugueteó con sus manos un segundo antes de mirarle otra vez—. No hace falta que te quedes de pie, puedes sentarte —y le hizo un gesto al sillón que había junto a la cama—. Te traeré un café.

Volvió a salir de la habitación en busca de su termo. Cogió un vaso de plástico del dispensador de agua y vertió el oscuro líquido cuidadosamente.

Cuando regresó, Daryl no se había movido de su sitio. No se sorprendió lo más mínimo, así que le tendió el vaso y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

— ¿Ya tenéis cafetera nueva?

—Oh, no —sonrió ella amargamente—. Traigo un termo de casa. Es café solo, pero si quieres azúcar o…

—Nah, así está bien.

—Vale —contestó, antes de que su conversación se apagara. Beth se preguntó si las cosas serían siempre así, si sería ella la que acabaría diciendo la última palabra, si acabarían en un silencio que era cada vez menos incómodo y más extraño.

Sin embargo, en aquél momento no podía describirse como ninguna de las dos cosas. Observaron a la anciana dormir, cada uno en realidad sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Beth estaba tan hundida en los suyos que no se dio cuenta de que Daryl la estaba observando. Cuando lo hizo, tuvo que contenerse para no sobresaltarse por la sorpresa y le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida. Él bajó los ojos inmediatamente y Beth creyó advertir un ligero sonrojo.

_Y creía que yo era tímida_, se dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella. Daryl negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarla.

—Nada. Pareces cansada —respondió él al cabo de unos segundos. Beth rió suavemente.

—Ah, ¿esta cara? —Contestó, señalándose a la cara—. Es que no duermo mucho últimamente.

Daryl soltó un gruñido ininteligible y ella continuó:

—Pero no te preocupes, sobreviviré. Nadie se muere por falta de sueño.

—En realidad sí —contestó él, tan rápido que a Beth le costó entenderle.

— ¿Eh?

—Puedes… puedes morir por no dormir —repitió él, esta vez mirándole a los ojos. Beth sonrió.

—Era una forma de hablar. Tú también pareces cansado —comentó ella inocentemente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he dormido muchas horas seguidas.

— ¿Ah, no? —respondió Beth, genuinamente sorprendida—. Yo duermo un montón. Mi padre solía llamarme marmota porque los fines de semana era capaz de dormir hasta mediodía.

Beth sonrió aún más cuando vio que él se giraba para mirarla, divertido.

—Tenía razón —dijo ella—, soy una marmota.

Daryl abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de pronto sus ojos se movieron hacia la derecha y se quedó lívido. Beth se giró para ver qué era lo que le había provocado aquella reacción y vio a la señora Dixon mirándoles desde la cama.

— ¿Daryl? —Su vocecilla era apenas un susurro que sin embargo resonó como si lo hubiera gritado—. ¿Eres tú?

Beth no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería marcharse y darles privacidad, o sacar a Daryl de la habitación y llamar a un médico? Daryl no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse o a hacer nada en absoluto. Se limitaba a estar ahí parado, con el cuerpo tan tenso que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, sin decir ni una palabra y sin despegar los ojos de su madre.

Beth contempló la escena como si se tratara de hipnosis, sintiéndose confusa en todo momento y sin estar segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad. Podrían haber pasado horas desde que la señora Dixon alargó ligeramente el brazo e hizo el amago de alcanzar algo hasta que finalmente desistió en su empeño y su arrugada mano cayó de con un ruido sordo sobre el colchón, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, pero entonces el hechizo se rompió y Daryl empezó a respirar de nuevo –quizás demasiado entusiastamente- y su cuerpo perdió tensión como un globo desinflándose.

Beth tragó saliva y le cogió suavemente del antebrazo, guiándole hasta la puerta.

—Vamos —murmuró ella, haciendo caso omiso de la rigidez de su cuerpo ante el contacto. Avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de descanso. Beth se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que Daryl se dejaba llevar, como si en realidad no pesara bastante más que ella. Separó una silla de una de las mesas y él se desplomó sobre ella, al tiempo que Beth se apresuraba en buscar el termo y rellenarle el vaso a pesar de que estaba casi lleno. Sin embargo, aquél gesto pareció despertarle, porque parpadeó y se lo llevó a la boca, bebiendo unos pocos sorbos.

Beth se sentó a su lado y apoyó los codos en la mesa, observándole pacientemente, hasta que al final él soltó el vaso en la mesa y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le sorprendió que pasara de estar así a asentir vigorosamente, pero ella también asintió y lo dejó pasar—. A veces tiene momentos de lucidez. Recuerda cosas, fragmentos de su vida, pero por lo general está encerrada en su propio mundo. Aunque sigue siendo ella.

Daryl volvió a asentir y ella suspiró.

—Sé que debe ser duro, pero… hay que seguir intentándolo.

Esta vez, él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Intentándolo?

—Sí. No importa lo que pase, hay que lidiar con ello —afirmó Beth.

Daryl la miró de una forma que ella no supo interpretar, todo pelo cubriéndole los ojos discretamente y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra. Sus manos dejaron de juguetear en la mesa y parecía que de pronto se habían intercambiado los papeles y era ella la que estaba rígida en la mesa.

— ¡Beth!—ambos se giraron cuando vieron a Tanya, una de sus compañeras en la puerta, sonriendo—. Ay, perdón, no quería interrumpir, pero es que ya son las siete y quería avisarte.

Beth parpadeó unos segundos, confusa, hasta que finalmente las palabras de Tanya encajaron en su cabeza y fue capaz de atar cabos.

—Oh —murmuró, mirando de reojo a Daryl—. Vale, gracias por avisarme Tanya.

—No hay problema —aseguró ella, antes de hacerle un pequeño gesto con la mano y mirar a los dos—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —respondió Beth. Dejó las manos sobre su regazo y se volvió para sonreírle a Daryl.

— ¿Qué pasa a las siete?

—Ya he terminado mi turno por hoy.

— ¿Ya?

—Sí, esto de los turnos es un poco caótico. Tenemos horarios, pero a lo mejor un día veo que a una de mis compañeras le han acortado el turno y tengo que cubrirla o al revés —respondió ella, tratando de aparentar normalidad a pesar del sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El asintió y se puso en pie al tiempo que Beth. Comenzaron a andar hasta la entrada sin mediar palabra y Beth trataba de contenerse para no retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

—Muchas gracias por venir hoy, Daryl. Significa mucho para ella —dijo Beth, sonriendo lo más serenamente que pudo. Podían oírse los primeros truenos en la distancia, y cuando giró momentáneamente la cabeza comprobó que el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de una espesa capa de nubes oscuras.

Daryl levantó la cabeza y la miró a ella y después a la entrada.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó.

—No, está bien, tampoco llueve tanto —ni bien había terminado de decirlo, un nuevo trueno, esta vez mucho más potente, retumbó por las paredes de la residencia. Daryl alzó una ceja y ella no pudo evitar reírse suavemente—. Lo cierto es que no me vendría mal, pero, ¿no nos mojaremos igualmente en la moto?

—Vengo en camioneta —contestó él, agitando ligeramente las llaves para constatar su afirmación—. Yo tampoco quería mojarme.

— ¿Cómo sabías que iba a llover? —Preguntó ella, y él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tus dotes de cazador y todo eso?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Vale —asintió ella—. ¿Puedes esperarme dos minutos? Voy a cambiarme.

Él murmuró un gruñido por respuesta y ella se apresuró en dirigirse hasta la sala de personal y abrir su taquilla para sacar su ropa. Se cambió a toda velocidad y tuvo que contenerse para no trotar de vuelta. Se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula. Daryl estaba siendo amable con ella y punto. Era lógico que se ofreciera a llevarla si estaba diluviando.

Beth tuvo que andar a toda prisa para no mojarse, sujetando su chaqueta por encima de su cabeza, mientras que Daryl apenas dio un par de pasos largos hasta que llegó a la camioneta. Se montaron y él arrancó sin que se dijeran ni una palabra más. Beth dejó su chaqueta mojada en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, suspirando.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando empezó a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción, y vio que Daryl parecía igual de sorprendido por haber encendido la radio.

—Si quieres cambiar… —comenzó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta esta canción —contestó Beth, sonriendo suavemente. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza y miró por la ventana mientras la música flotaba por el aire, bañada por el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cantando en voz baja hasta que notó que Daryl la observaba de reojo. Se calló inmediatamente y giró la cabeza, justo en el momento en el que él apartó la vista y fingió que estaba concentrado en conducir, a pesar de que la sangre empezaba a subirle por la cara.

—Me gusta mucho Daughter. Es una de mis cantantes favoritas, y esta canción me encanta —explicó ella, tratando de librarle de la vergüenza—. ¿Sabes quién es?

Él negó con la cabeza y Beth sonrió aún más.

—Sus canciones… siempre tienen letras que significan algo, que no son simplemente tonterías que riman para entretener. Son preciosas, pero también muy tristes. Me gusta la idea de que algo pueda ser bonito y triste a la vez —se sintió ridícula nada más decirlo, pero Daryl no se burló por soltar aquello, sino que la miró un par de segundos y volvió a girarse de golpe, provocando que esta vez fuera Beth la que se sonrojara. Finalmente, sonrió y empezó a cantar de nuevo, con los ojos clavados en él todo el tiempo.

_So, please just blow out all the __candles__, blow out all the __candles_

_"You're __too__old__ to be so __shy__," he __says__ to me so I stay the night_

_It's__ just a __young__heart__confusing__ my mind, __but__we're__both__ in __silence_

_Wide-eyed__, __both__ in __silence_

_Wide-eyed__, like __we're__ in a __crime__scene_

_..._

* * *

Cuando finalmente la camioneta paró frente a su bloque, Beth se giró un momento y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No es nada —dijo él, como siempre que Beth le agradecía algo. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita.

—Sí que lo es —replicó ella—. Gracias —dijo, esta vez en un susurro mucho más bajo, con los ojos clavados en él. Daryl le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y asintió.

—De nada.

Beth sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Ahora tengo que invitarte a otro café por esto —dijo de forma casual. Él bufó suavemente.

—No —respondió, y ella sintió que se quedaba momentáneamente paralizada. Daryl alzó una ceja—. Ahora debería invitarte yo a ti.

Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones sin darse cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo.

—Si insistes —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. Creyó ver cómo su boca se torcía hacia arriba ligeramente antes de bajarse del coche—. Adiós, Daryl.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Se quitó el bolso del hombro y empezó a buscar las llaves, prácticamente dando saltitos mientras metía la de su puerta en la cerradura, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que no abría. Volvió a intentarlo, pero la llave no entraba. Estaba segura de que era esa, llevaba lo suficiente viviendo allí como para saberlo. Probó con otras por si acaso, pero no tuvo éxito con ninguna. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y se encontró a Len frente a ella cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Beth? Estás haciendo mucho ruido —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ésta es mi casa y puedo entrar cuando quiera.

—No, tú me alquilas este piso, no puedes entrar y… ¿has cambiado la cerradura?

—Sí —respondió él.

— ¿Por qué? —pero Len sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Quería.

Beth se quedó de piedra, demasiado sorprendida por lo absurdo de la situación como para reaccionar. Aquél era su piso. Era su hogar. No podía entrar como si nada y cambiar la cerradura.

—Len —comenzó ella—, no _puedes_ hacer esto.

—Claro que puedo. Llevas, ¿cuánto, dos meses de retraso? ¿Qué crees que soy, una hermanita de la caridad, que voy a dejarte vivir en mi casa gratis?

—Te dije que te pagaría hasta el último centavo el viernes —contestó Beth.

— ¿Tienes el dinero?

—Aún no, pero-

—Entonces lárgate de aquí.

— ¿Cómo que me largue de aquí? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Aquí están mis cosas, vivo aquí-¡

—Te mandaré tus cosas a donde tú quieras, y ahora fuera.

—Esto es ilegal.

—Denúnciame —replicó él, sonriendo—, y yo les contaré cómo te has dedicado a estafarme sin pagar el alquiler durante estos meses. Si tú incumples el contrato yo también puedo.

—Len, por favor —murmuró ella—, no me hagas esto.

Él se rio.

—Hay otra solución, preciosa —contestó Len, antes de rozarle la cara con la mano. Beth se apartó inmediatamente, asqueada—. ¿No? Bueno, entonces no te quiero aquí. Lárgate o llamaré a la policía.

Y sin más, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Beth se quedó mirando la madera patidifusa durante unos segundos, demasiado atónita e indignada como para hacer nada más, antes de que su puño fuera a estrellarse con fuerza contra la puerta, pegando con todas sus ganas.

— ¡LEN! ¡LEN, ÁBREME LA PUERTA! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME EN LA CALLE! ¿A DÓNDE VOY A IR? ¡LEN! ¡LEN!

Pegó unas cuantas veces más, pero no hubo respuesta. Deshizo el puño y dejó la mano extendida contra la madera, tratando de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir por su garganta.

Estaba en la calle.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, dios, este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y me ha costado la vida escribirlo. No estoy del todo convencida pero ya no puedo cambiarlo más.

¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejad un review!


	6. Cansancio

Capítulo 6

Beth sintió que acababan de despertarla. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que se trataba de Rosita sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —murmuró ella, distraída.

—Te he preguntado si has hecho inventario de las medicinas —dijo Rosita, que frunció el ceño y le sujetó la cara—. Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy cansada —contestó Beth mientras se frotaba los ojos y trataba de procesar lo que le había preguntado su compañera—. Inventario… el inventario… eh, no, creo que se me ha pasado, perdona.

—No importa, ya lo haré yo.

—No, no, yo puedo —insistió Beth, pero Rosita la apartó con el brazo con cuidado.

—Beth, deberías irte a casa. Como amiga tengo que decirte que hoy estás espantosa —le confesó ella con sentimiento, y Beth no pudo hacer más que sonreír amargamente y contener un sollozo antes de asentir y salir pitando de allí.

Llevaba casi una semana haciendo malabares para encontrar nueva casa y otro trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler, pero todas sus búsquedas habían sido en vano. Había estado viviendo en un motel de mala muerte en el que sólo pasaba para dormir y ducharse. Lo más lógico hubiera sido quedarse en casa de alguien, pero Beth se negaba a hacerlo. No por orgullo, sino por el hecho de que no quería decir en voz alta que no tenía casa. Eso sería como hacerlo más real. Además, sus opciones eran bastante limitadas, siendo prácticamente nueva en una ciudad pequeña donde sólo se relacionaba con sus compañeros de trabajo, y aunque estaba convencida de que Lori o Rosita le ofrecerían su casa sin dudarlo, Beth no había dicho ni una palabra. Rosita compartía piso con otras dos chicas, y Beth era consciente de que por mucho que Rosita insistiera en que había sitio para ella, eso no haría el apartamento más grande. Lori, por otra parte, no estaba en la mejor situación familiar, y Beth dudaba que pudiera sentirse verdaderamente cómoda sabiendo que ni siquiera se miraba a la cara con su marido.

Así que llevaba siete días durmiendo menos de cuatro horas seguidas, dedicando sus días a la residencia y a buscar un nuevo hogar, y si era sincera, estaba agotada. Ya no estaba segura de poder seguir así mucho más. No rendía en el trabajo ni en su empresa de conseguir un sitio donde dormir en cuyo baño no aparecieran las cucarachas a montones.

—Creo que necesito un café —se oyó musitar a sí misma, sólo para darse cuenta un instante después de que ya que no tenía cafetera en el motel, no podía llevarse un termo. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes, ensimismada en el barullo incesante de los empleados trabajando y de las voces de los ancianos.

— ¡Beth! —Se giró al oír la voz de Tanya desde el otro lado del pasillo—. La señora Dixon.

Beth no necesitó que le dijera nada más. Hizo impulso para separarse de la pared y se dirigió a toda velocidad –o al menos toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían- hacia la 412. Cuando llegó, se encontró a la señora Dixon agitándose con mucha más energía de la que jamás la habría creído capaz y chillando cosas ininteligibles mientras dos enfermeras trataban de contenerla para que el doctor le inyectara algo.

Molly, una de ellas, alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para verla en el marco de la puerta, y una expresión de alivio se extendió por su rostro.

—Gracias a Dios —resolló, sonriendo débilmente mientras trataba de inmovilizarle uno de los brazos de la anciana, que se revolvía, casi aullando—. No puedo más.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Beth, horrorizada por los gañidos que la mujer no paraba de soltar. El doctor soltó un poco de líquido para asegurarse de que no quedaba aire en la jeringuilla y se aproximó a la cama.

—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo la otra chica con voz temblorosa. Beth no era capaz de recordar su nombre en aquellos momentos, pero era relativamente nueva allí, sustituyendo a Donna después de que la mujer se retirara—. Iba a apartarle una caja de su mesita para ponerle la bandeja del almuerzo y lo he tirado todo.

Fue entonces cuando Beth se dio cuenta del desastre que había en el suelo. Todas las fotografías que la señora Dixon había guardado y anotado con cariño estaban desperdigadas por la moqueta, la mitad empapadas por el agua que se había derramado. Beth sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver la desesperación de la mujer, que no paraba de agitarse mientras el doctor le sujetaba el antebrazo con fuerza y le inyectaba el sedante. No pasó mucho hasta que sus movimientos empezaron a perder intensidad y sus ojos fueron cerrándose pesadamente, dejándose caer con un ruido sordo en el colchón.

—Voy a limpiar esto —murmuró la chica, agachándose frente a Beth—. Es un desastre, habrá que tirar la mayoría…

—No —dijo de pronto Beth. La enfermera alzó la cabeza y la miró, confundida—: Déjamelo a mí, yo las secaré.

—Pero están estropeadas-

—No importa. No podemos tirarlas. Es toda su vida —respondió ella suavemente. La enfermera asintió y todos excepto Beth salieron de la habitación, dejándola a solas con la anciana, que dormía profundamente.

Con un profundo suspiro, Beth empezó a coger pañuelos de papel de la mesilla de noche y a dar suaves golpecitos contra las fotografías para quitar la mayoría de la humedad, antes de levantarlas con cuidado y soplar un poco para dejarlas en la superficie de madera. Había algunas que eran definitivamente irrecuperables: el paso de los años y la acción del agua había provocado que la tinta se desperdigara por todas partes, haciendo imposible ver nada más allá del borrón de tinta. Pero había otras que no habían salido demasiado dañadas de aquél estropicio. Esas fueron las que Beth se encargó de separar y clasificar, apuntando en post-its lo que podía traducir de las anotaciones para volver a reescribirlo ella en cuanto se secaran. Una vez terminado, cogió las más estropeadas y volvió a guardarlas en la caja, tratando de suprimir un quejido de dolor. Ahora jamás podría volver a recordar esa parte de su vida.

Salió de la habitación en dirección a la entrada, apoyándose contra el mostrador.

—Joan, ¿sabes si tenemos pinzas para la ropa por aquí? —preguntó. La mujer parpadeó y la miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a tener pinzas aquí?

—Necesito colgar unos papeles que se han mojado para que se sequen.

—Puedo darte chinchetas y dejarte un viejo corcho para que las pongas, pero otra cosa… —respondió la recepcionista, negando con la cabeza.

—Me sirven.

Volvió a la 412 cargando con el corcho y un paquete de chinchetas, y tras comprobar que la mujer seguía bajo los efectos de las drogas que le habían inyectado, se sentó en el sillón junto a su cama y comenzó a ponerse manos a la obra. Una vez terminado, se levantó y dejó el corcho apoyado junto a la pared que había frente a la puerta, oculto por la cama para que así nadie lo viera. No es que fuera nada malo, pero sentía que no estaría bien si alguien viera esas fotografías. Eran de la señora Dixon, y de nadie más.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente, tratando de ser silenciosa aun sabiendo que no se despertaría en unas cuantas horas. Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo que todas sus preocupaciones volvían con el doble de intensidad ahora que ya no tenía nada con lo que distraerse. Era un nudo en el pecho que parecía tirar hacia abajo, hundiéndola y ahogándola y quitándole la respiración todo al mismo tiempo.

No sabía dónde iba a dormir esa noche. Pensó en llamar a Maggie y pedirle que le dejara dormir allí, pero eso supondría consumir una gasolina que no tenía para ir y volver y admitir que necesitaba su ayuda. Maggie era una gran hermana mayor, pero era francamente asfixiante a veces. Aún recordaba todo lo que le había dicho la tarde que le contó que pensaba mudarse a otro pueblo por su cuenta para empezar a trabajar. Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de gente como Dawn o Len, pero ella ya le advirtió que no tenía nada que ver con la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada en la granja. Si iba con ella, acabaría oyéndola las veinticuatro horas diciéndole que tenía razón y que tenía que volver a casa con sus padres. Lo peor era que volver con ellos era lo mismo que ir con Maggie: su padre se había mostrado igual de reacio a su mudanza como su hermana, y se negaba a darles la razón, por orgulloso que sonase.

No tenía más opciones que marcharse de Newton.

* * *

Beth llevaba cinco minutos frente a la puerta del despacho de Dawn, temblando y sujetando la carta de renuncia con manos temblorosas, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su tabla de salvación, y no el bloque de cemento que iba a hundirla.

— ¿Beth? ¿Qué haces? —Beth se sobresaltó con tal intensidad que por poco si no se da un golpe contra la puerta. Respirando agitadamente, se dio la vuelta para encararse con Rosita, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Yo? Eh… sólo me preguntaba si debería hablar con Dawn para… ya sabes… —siempre se le había dado mal mentir, pero en aquél momento deseó que fuera la mejor ladina del mundo.

—No va a cambiar de opinión, Beth —le dijo ella suavemente, y Beth sintió que se desinflaba de alivio. Ni siquiera tenía que inventarse una excusa.

—Ya… qué se le va a hacer.

— ¿Sabes qué te puede alegrar? —preguntó Rosita, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Beth negó con la cabeza, escéptica. No creía que nada pudiera alegrarla en aquellos momentos. Rosita se mordió el labio y dio dos pasos hacia ella, hasta que estuvieron muy cerca, como si quisiera contarle un gran secreto. Se acercó a su oído y susurró—: El buenorro manitas está en la puerta.

—Oh —_oh_—. Yo… bueno, ¿y no va a pasar?

—Supongo que te estará esperando para entrar —dijo ella, sonriendo tan ampliamente que a Beth le sorprendió que no se hiciera daño.

—Sigue soñando —contestó Beth, pero ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Le vio apoyado en la moto, mirándola desde allí, y ella se ruborizó y se apartó inmediatamente, como si acabara de pillarla haciendo algo malo. Tomó aire y, con paso decidido, abrió la puerta acristalada para salir al exterior—. Buenas.

—Hola —respondió él. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, pero entonces paró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —se encogió de hombros, y Beth vio cómo se ponía colorado—. Tienes mala cara.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo piropear a una chica —rio ella, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en cuanto vio la expresión del hombre—. Tu madre acaba de despertar hace un rato. Si quieres te acompaño antes de irme —continuó, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

— ¿Te vas ya? —preguntó él. Beth asintió—. Es pronto.

—Bueno, llevo trabajando desde las siete y media —sonrió débilmente, e intentó parecer más relajada de lo que estaba cuando Daryl frunció aún más el ceño—. Vamos, te acompaño. ¿Quieres un café?

—Estoy bien —contestó Daryl, y Beth no dijo nada más. Caminaron hacia la 412, y entraron con cuidado, pero para sorpresa de ambos, la mujer no estaba contemplando el vacío como de costumbre, sino que tenía la caja metálica en el regazo, y sus arrugadas manos estaban vagando por su interior. Daryl y Beth intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, y entonces ésta última se adelantó dos pasos y sonrió.

—Hola, señora Dixon —comenzó ella con un tono alegre—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pero ella no le respondió, y por mal que sonara decirlo, Beth estuvo aliviada por este hecho. Al menos había algo que seguía tal y como siempre.

—Siento mucho lo de las fotos —continuó Beth—. He conseguido secar la mayoría, pero ésas de ahí son-

— ¿Qué fotos? —oyó la voz de Daryl a sus espaldas. Beth se volvió y se encontró con su mirada más perdida que nunca.

—Tu madre guarda sus fotos en una caja. Esta mañana ha habido un pequeño accidente y se han mojado algunas.

Daryl frunció el ceño y se acercó cautelosamente a la mesa. Beth abrió el primer cajón y sacó las fotografías que habían sobrevivido al naufragio.

—He intentado reescribir las inscripciones, pero no sé si todas están bien. ¿Hay alguna fecha o algo que haya escrito mal? —preguntó ella tímidamente. Daryl la miró un momento antes de coger las fotos. Las fue pasando una a una, y de pronto se detuvo en la última. Beth no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para ver cuál era. Una foto en blanco y negro de la señora Dixon muchísimo más joven –puede que de la edad de Beth, o incluso menor- junto a un hombre de unos veintitantos de pelo oscuro y unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de Daryl.

— ¿Es tu padre? —Daryl asintió—. Os parecéis un poco.

Daryl levantó bruscamente la cabeza y si no fuera porque las miradas no podían matar realmente, Beth habría estado ya fulminada en el suelo.

—Perdón —murmuró apresuradamente, sin saber muy bien el por qué.

—Da igual —contestó él, aunque su tono no dejaba dudas de que seguía molesto. Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla e hizo un ademán para tomar las fotos. Daryl las soltó sin pensárselo dos veces y ella volvió a guardarlas con cuidado.

—Bueno, yo me voy ya —dijo Beth, levantando la muñeca para mirar la hora. Las ocho y veinte. Tenía que darse prisa. Su hermano Shawn le había preparado el sofá de su casa e iba a recogerla a las ocho y veinte. Había casi ochenta kilómetros de distancia, y Beth no podía sentirse más culpable por pedirle un favor así a su hermano, y encima hacerle prometer que no le diría una palabra a sus padres o a Maggie.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —Beth le miró y él enrojeció, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no era asunto suyo. Pero ella asintió igualmente.

—Mi hermano viene a buscarme dentro de poco. No quiero que tenga que esperarme —explicó ella. _Y aún tengo que dejar mi carta de renuncia_, añadió para sus adentros lúgubremente.

—Vale —contestó él. Beth se las apañó para sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Daryl.

—Buenas noches.

Beth salió de la habitación, y no pudo evitar reírse amargamente por dentro cuando pensó que aquella sería la última vez que le diría aquello.

* * *

Beth pegó con decisión tres veces, hasta que escuchó la voz de Dawn indicando que pasase. Abrió la puerta y trató de entrar en su despacho con la mayor compostura posible, aferrándose al sobre para evitar que se notase que le temblaban las manos.

—Oh, hola Beth —la saludó la mujer sin levantar la vista de unos papeles—. Pensaba que ya habrías acabado tu turno por hoy.

—De hecho, estoy a punto de acabar —dijo Beth.

—No podemos permitirnos pagar horas extras.

—Lo sé —contestó tensamente ella. Dawn continuó escribiendo algo en aquél ingente montón de papeleo.

—Entonces dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

_Devolverme mis turnos._

_Conseguirme una casa nueva._

_No obligarme a dejar un trabajo y un sitio que me gusta porque no puedo permitírmelo._

_Simplemente devuélveme mi vida._

—Lo cierto es que yo-

Su voz fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de su móvil. Dawn alzó las cejas inquisitivamente y Beth se apresuró a sacar el móvil para comprobar que se trataba de Shawn.

—Lo siento, es importante —se excusó ella. Dawn hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Beth abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa? Estaba a punto de hablar con mi jefa.

—Bethy, tengo que contarte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar.

—Se lo has dicho —susurró Beth, enterrando la cara en una mano. Le escuchó soltar un quejido al otro lado del teléfono.

—No quería, pero Mags ha aparecido en casa diciendo algo sobre que se había peleado con el tal Glenn y de que necesitaba quedarse esta noche, y cuando ha visto el sofá se ha puesto a interrogarme y ya sabes que soy una mierda guardando secretos —lo soltó de sopetón, a toda prisa, y Beth quiso soltar un ruidito de frustración.

—Dios. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Ha llamado a papá y él ha dicho que te traigamos a casa nada más salgas del trabajo.

—Ni hablar —se negó inmediatamente Beth—. No pienso hacerlo.

—Eso le he dicho yo, pero tú conoces a papá y a Maggie. Les he dicho que vale, pero te he llamado a ti primero. Lo siento mucho, Beth.

—No pasa nada —contestó ella, frotándose los ojos para abatir el cansancio y las lágrimas—. Tengo… en realidad tengo dinero para irme a un motel esta noche. Mañana veré qué hago, no te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Seguro? Beth, yo podría ir a buscarte-

—Déjalo —le cortó ella—, en serio, puedo dormir en un motel hoy. Estoy cansada y tú también y no quiero que te recorras media Georgia por mí cuando puedo buscar un sitio por aquí.

Hubo un silencio dubitativo durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente él suspiró.

—Sólo esta noche —aclaró él.

—Sólo esta noche —prometió ella—. Y mañana cogeré el coche e iré a Atlanta.

—Más te vale, Greene, o iré a buscarte yo mismo —añadió él en tono burlón. Beth sonrió.

—Te quiero, idiota.

—Y yo a ti, bicho. Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós —murmuró, y colgó. Se obligó a respirar varias veces para mantener la calma. No sabía dónde iba a dormir aquella noche. No tenía apenas dinero y aún necesitaba llegar hasta Atlanta mañana. No podía hacer otra cosa que dormir en la residencia aquella noche. Trató de consolarse con que en realidad, Dawn se iría pronto y nadie se daría cuenta si ella se quedaba por allí y se echaba una siesta en el sofá de la sala de descanso.

— ¿Beth? —escuchó que Dawn la llamaba. Parpadeó un par de veces para evitar derramar ninguna lágrima y entró de nuevo en el despacho—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Sólo venía a decirte que… la señora Dixon ha estado mejorando mucho últimamente. Las visitas de su hijo han ayudado. Hoy mismo parecía estar más consciente que de costumbre.

—Y más irascible —añadió ella, mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado—. Ya me han comentado lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

—Oh, eso —contestó Beth—. Bueno, no deberíamos preocuparnos por ello. Es sólo un brote puntual. En general su estado es mucho más favorable, se lo aseguro.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Dawn, y Beth supo que aquello no contenía ni una pizca de verdad—. Gracias por informarme, Beth.

—De nada.

— ¿Qué llevas en la mano?

— ¿Qué? —Beth miró el sobre unos segundos—. Es… es una carta de uno de los ancianos. El señor Cooper. Ya sabe lo agradecido que está por todo lo que hacemos por él en la residencia. Simplemente quería agradecérmelo.

Dawn la observó intensamente durante unos segundos hasta que asintió y sonrió.

—Sí, es un buen hombre. En fin, Beth, no quisiera ser grosera, pero tengo mucho que hacer…

—Ya me iba. Buenas noches —añadió ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró el sobre una vez más y empezó a trocearlo, antes de tirar los pedazos en una papelera e ir en busca de un café.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Beth se asomó al pasillo y comprobó que, efectivamente, había oído la puerta del despacho de Dawn abrirse. La mujer cerró la puerta con llave y se despidió de Joan antes de salir por las puertas. Beth suspiró, aliviada, y salió al pasillo.

— ¿Enfermera Greene? ¿Qué hace usted aún aquí? —Beth se quedó de piedra, y muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la misma chica temblorosa de aquella mañana.

—Estoy haciendo turnos extras.

—Pero la directora-

—Escucha —la cortó ella—, sé que… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Cathy.

—Muy bien, Cathy, no puedes decirle a la directora que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque quiero estar aquí. No me van a pagar extras, así que no le hago daño a nadie. ¿Por qué arruinarlo contándoselo a ella?

Beth vio cómo se debatía una lucha interna en la cara de la chica. Supo que había vencido en el momento en el que la culpabilidad cruzó su rostro.

—Vale, yo no la he visto —dijo al fin.

—Exacto —contestó Beth, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias, Cathy.

—De nada, enfermera.

Beth asintió una vez más antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Iba a tal velocidad que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tropezar con otra persona. Retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto, y al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con Daryl mirándola. Beth abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Llevaba toda la noche soltando mentiras, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo ahora.

—Hola —dijo, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Hola —contestó él—. Pensaba que te recogía tu hermano.

—Así es. Era —añadió—. No ha podido ser. ¿Ya te ibas? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar desesperadamente de tema. Él hizo un ruidito afirmativo.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleven?

—No, no es necesario. Ya sabes, me gusta caminar —_a ninguna parte._

—Podría acompañarte —sugirió él tímidamente.

—No te molestes.

—Es tarde.

—Ya —contestó ella, nerviosa. Daryl la miró un par de segundos mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y asintió.

—No te preocupes —dijo él de pronto—. No te molesto más.

Y pasó por su lado. Beth parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. ¿Había dicho algo? Le sujetó del antebrazo para pararle.

—No me estabas molestando.

—Si no querías que te acompañara-

—No es eso —se apresuró en decir ella—. Créeme, no es eso.

Se sonrojó un poco ante la efusividad con la que dijo eso último, pero no apartó su mirada de la de él.

— ¿Entonces?

Beth le soltó el antebrazo y bajó la vista. No podía mentirle, y menos si la taladraba con la mirada.

—He tenido… _tiranteces_ con mi casero —explicó en voz baja. Notaba su mirada en la coronilla.

—Oh —dijo él simplemente.

—Sí —susurró Beth.

Pasaron un par de segundos más que a Beth le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente su voz rompió de nuevo el silencio.

—En mi piso hay una habitación más —dijo en voz baja. Beth levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando como si acabara de soltar una locura.

—No estarás insinuando que duerma en tu casa —contestó ella. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer sino? ¿Dormir aquí? —_eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer._

—No estaría bien —negó con la cabeza—. No sería correcto.

—No te he pedido que te cases conmigo —replicó él—. Pero tampoco estaría bien dejar en la calle a alguien que lo necesita.

Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre en su lengua. El cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en ella y lo único que quería era echarse al suelo y llorar, pero no podía. Era una mujer adulta y tenía que enfrentar sus problemas.

Y él le estaba ofreciendo una solución.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella. Alzó la vista y le miró de nuevo—. De acuerdo —dijo, en voz más alta. Él asintió.

—Vamos entonces.

—Espera —le paró ella. Él se giró otra vez—. Tengo condiciones.

A pesar de toda la tensión y el agotamiento que la saturaban en aquellos instantes, no pudo evitar maravillarse cuando vio que en su boca aparecía la sombra de una sonrisa, y acto seguido, un resoplido.

—Creí que las condiciones las ponía el dueño de la casa.

—No voy a aceptar quedarme allí sin más. No necesito que me mantengan y no quiero deberte algo así —continuó ella—. Te pagaré un alquiler.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que lo es —contestó inmediatamente. Daryl la miró un instante antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió él, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando—. Pero vamos ya.

Beth se apresuró en seguirle por el pasillo enmoquetado. Cogió el bolso de la sala de descanso y esperó hasta que Joan se agachó para buscar algo en su escritorio para corretear hasta la salida. Daryl levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, pero ella no contestó.

Se quedó plantada en mitad del aparcamiento cuando vio que él se dirigía hacia la Triumph.

— ¿Vamos en moto? —musitó ella. Daryl se giró con una expresión de diversión en su cara.

— ¿Te da miedo?

—No, pero nunca he montado en una moto —replicó ella. Él sonrió levemente.

—Bueno —contestó mientras se montaba—, pues ya va siendo hora de que lo intentes.

Y extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir. Beth la aceptó, pero apenas necesitó apoyarse en él para poder montarse. Había crecido en una granja, rodeada por caballos. Al menos _algo_ sabía de aquello.

De lo que no sabía, ni se esperaba, era que de repente la moto soltara un rugido que la hizo sobresaltarse y a pensar, alarmada, que debían haber despertado a medio estado.

—Agárrate—le advirtió él por encima del ruido. Ella asintió y le rodeó con los brazos levemente. Sin embargo, cuando él movió la muñeca con suavidad y de pronto ya no estaban en tierra firme, sino que estaban _volando_, navegando por aquél mar gris de cemento, Beth no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y rezar para que el viento no la dejara tirada en el suelo. Y con aquella excusa, apretó el agarre alrededor de su torso y pegó la mejilla en las alas de su espalda.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Gracias por leer y review!  
**


	7. Compañeros

Capítulo 7

Daryl pulsó un interruptor y la casa se iluminó. Beth avanzó tímidamente, dando pasos dubitativos hasta el interior, y se encontró con un salón pequeño, con los muebles necesarios y pintado de blanco. Había una pequeña cocina al fondo y justo al lado estaba el baño. Tras el sofá había dos puertas cerradas que Beth suponía, eran las habitaciones.

Daryl se adelantó un par de pasos, dejó el chaleco sobre el sofá y se giró para mirarla, pareciendo más incómodo ahora que ya no estaban en la moto.

—Mi cuarto es ese de ahí —dijo él, señalando la puerta de la derecha—. La cocina, el baño, esto. No es mucho —y se encogió de hombros. Beth sonrió.

—Muchas gracias —le contestó ella de corazón. Daryl volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Hay toallas en el armario, te daré algunas—explicó Daryl—. Y…

Pareció quedarse sin nada más que decir, y Beth se apiadó un poco de él.

—Creo que me ducharé antes de irme a dormir —asintió ella. Daryl abrió la puerta de la izquierda y le hizo un gesto para que pasase. Beth entró. Era una habitación pequeña, con una ventana aún más diminuta y una cama con un sillón y una mesita al lado. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba de vuelta en Rosewood.

—Te dejo para que… —murmuró él, antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Beth soltó el bolso encima de la cama y pocos segundos después, Daryl resurgió por la puerta con una toalla en la mano y se la ofreció. Beth estiró un brazo para tomarla y le sonrió—. Voy a dormir ya.

—Vale, no quiero molestarte más —respondió ella asintiendo—. No haré ruido, te lo prometo.

—Da igual —replicó Daryl—. Si necesitas algo…

—De acuerdo.

Daryl cerró la puerta con cuidado para dejarle privacidad y ella se quedó inclinada sobre el bolso unos segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. Estaba agotada y lo que le pedía el cuerpo era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por un confortable sueño. Sin embargo, se obligó a reunir las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y a ponerse en pie de nuevo para buscar una muda y cambiarse. Se recordó mentalmente que mañana a primera hora tenía que ir a recoger el resto de sus cosas al motel y llamar a Shawn para decirle que se quedaba en Newborn, y de pronto, a pesar del estrés que la asfixiaba, sintió una repentina alegría. No tendría que marcharse.

Si es que Daryl aceptaba alquilarle la habitación.

* * *

Beth abrió los ojos al día siguiente de golpe, pensando en que tenía que prepararse para ir a trabajar, y entonces recordó que era domingo y que no tenía turno y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada pesadamente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquella no era su cama de siempre, de que aquella no era su habitación, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a levantar la cabeza bruscamente, haciéndose daño en el proceso.

Miró a su alrededor, como si se esperara ver a Daryl sentado en el desvencijado sillón junto a la ventana, y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Alargó el brazo para buscar el móvil en su bolso y comprobó que eran las nueve y que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas y cuarenta y tres mensajes, todos de Maggie.

_Beth, Shawn me ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Dónde estás?_

_Beth, no me ignores. Si no me contestas voy a preocuparme._

_Beth, voy a llamar a papá y vamos a ir a buscarte. No me hagas repetirlo._

_Bethy, ¿estás ahí?_

_Beth._

La lista seguía y seguía, cada vez más asfixiante. Beth quiso lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, pero se contuvo y lo dejó de nuevo en el bolso. Se levantó y abrió la puerta lentamente, no queriendo causar alboroto, pero se encontró con el sonido del grifo desde el baño. Beth no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que vestirse e ir a por su ropa, tenía que llamar a su familia para evitar que los SWATS entraran por la puerta en cualquier momento y le hicieran un placaje a Daryl, tenía que…

Tenía que relajarse.

Suspiró lentamente y se sentó en el sofá justo cuando Daryl abrió la puerta del baño. Beth se puso en pie como un resorte, y vio cómo Daryl intentaba ocultar una sonrisa de diversión.

—No te voy a cobrar porque te sientes —le dijo, y ella volvió a su posición anterior, sonrojada.

—Buenos días —musitó ella, mortificada.

—Buenas —contestó Daryl antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Beth se estiró ligeramente para mirarse en el espejo del baño y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba horrible. Su pelo parecía un avispero, y cualquiera que la mirara podría decir sin exagerar que llevaba meses sin dormir. Además, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama morados con lunares blancos y una camiseta amarillo limón en la que cabía tres veces y tenía una manga rota.

—Dios —susurró. Se levantó y volvió a toparse con Daryl, y se esforzó por sonreír y aparentar normalidad—. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Daryl la miró un segundo.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó, confuso. Beth parpadeó unos instantes antes de responder.

— ¿Lo decías en serio ayer? ¿Me alquilarías la habitación? —le instó ella, como si fuera evidente.

—Fuiste tú la que querías pagarme —repuso él.

—Lo sé, y eso es innegociable —respondió Beth—, pero me gustaría… bueno, no sé. ¿Estarías dispuesto a… tenerme como compañera de piso?

Daryl parecía mirar a todos lados menos a ella, y de pronto, vio cómo su cabeza hacía el más mínimo movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una vez y tan rápido que apenas pudo percibirlo. Beth sonrió de puro alivio.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto qué?

—Cuánto dinero al mes. Cuánto pides por alquilar la habitación —añadió, al ver la expresión dl hombre. Daryl se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Yo también estoy de alquilado.

—Te pagaré la mitad, entonces —propuso ella, pero Daryl negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito tanto.

—Pero es lo justo —protestó Beth. Daryl suspiró.

—Necesito un café —dijo de pronto, y antes de que Beth pudiera decir nada, se dirigía rumbo a la cocina, y se encontró a sí misma siguiéndole. Daryl cogió una pequeña cafetera y se sirvió un vaso, antes de hacerle un gesto.

—Sí, por favor. Gracias —añadió cuando él empezó a verter el café en una taza para ella. Beth se llevó el recipiente a los labios, casi relamiéndose al sentir el olor inundando sus fosas nasales, y no pudo evitar entrecerrar levemente los ojos antes de beber un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿Azúcar?

—No, así está perfecto, gracias —negó ella con la cabeza. Daryl se sentó en el sofá y Beth se quedó de pie mirándole, con la taza humeante aún en la mano—. Entonces… ¿cuánto sería?

Daryl la observó durante unos instantes, antes de llevarse el café a los labios y beber.

—Doscientos cincuenta —contestó él al cabo de un rato. Beth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Eso es sólo un poco más de la mitad de lo que pagaba por mi antiguo piso —exclamó ella con una voz patéticamente aguda.

—Tu piso está más cerca de todo que el mío, es más grande, más nuevo, y además lo alquilabas entero, no una habitación.

—Daryl —comenzó ella otra vez—, no. Sabes que no es verdad. Ayer usé el baño, y al final acabaré usándolo todo. No puedo pagarte como si fuera sólo la habitación.

—Doscientos cincuenta —repitió Daryl sin inmutarse—. Eso es el máximo que voy a aceptar.

Beth bajó la vista hasta su café, pensativa.

—Puedes ponerle un candado a la puerta o lo que quieras —soltó inesperadamente Daryl. Beth levantó la cabeza para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer ponerle un candado?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Confío en ti —respondió ella simplemente. Se dio cuenta de que Daryl estaba prácticamente atravesándola con la mirada y volvió a centrarse en su taza de café—. Entonces, ¿algo más?

—Creo que no.

—Te pagaré el primero de cada mes —saltó ella—. Es decir, en… —trató de recordar qué día era.

—Ocho días —contestó Daryl.

—Ocho días —repitió ella—. Quizás sería buena idea si tuviera una copia de las llaves.

Daryl asintió y soltó la taza en la mesita que había junto al sofá, antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia ella. Beth retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que se dio cuenta de que él iba a la silla de la cocina que se encontraba justo tras ella, de la que estaba colgado su chaleco. Rebuscó en el bolsillo interior y sacó las llaves, antes de ofrecérselas.

—No tiene que ser ya —se apresuró en añadir.

—Yo no vuelvo hasta la noche. Ve a por tus cosas y ábreme cuando llegue —explicó él, antes de coger el chaleco y ponérselo—. ¿Estarás aquí?

—Sí —contestó ella inmediatamente, al tiempo que tomaba las llaves que él le ofrecía—. Hoy no tengo que trabajar.

—Bien —dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y se quedó allí parado un momento, antes de girarse para mirarla—. Luego nos vemos.

—Hasta luego, entonces —respondió Beth, sonriendo. La puerta se cerró suavemente y Beth se quedó allí parada, observando el manojo de llaves tintineantes y la casa que había frente a ella. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su cuarto –_su cuarto_\- en busca de su móvil, que ya estaba vibrando, y descolgar.

—Hola, Mag-

— ¡-DE TODAS LAS TONTERÍAS QUE HAS HECHO, BETHY, TE JURO QUE ÉSTA ES LA PEOR DE TODAS! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE NO LLAMARNOS?

—-gie. ¿Qué tal?

— ¿QUÉ TAL? OH, YO TE DIRÉ QUÉ TAL. ME HE PASADO LA NOCHE INTENTANDO HABLAR CONTIGO, PAPÁ LLAMANDO A RICK A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA PARA QUE HABLARA CON LA COMISARÍA DE NEWBORN, Y TÚ-

—Maggie…

—Y TÚ MIENTRAS EN DIOS SABE DÓNDE SIN OCURRIRTE LLAMARNOS.

—Maggie…

— ¿SABES EL MAL RATO QUE HEMOS PASADO? CREÍAMOS QUE-

— ¡Maggie! —gritó Beth. La voz de su hermana se apagó de golpe y Beth suspiró, aliviada de poder pegarse el auricular a la oreja sin dañarse el tímpano—. Estoy bien.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—He encontrado piso nuevo —explicó Beth sin entrar en detalles—. Anoche estaba un poco liada y me quedé dormida nada más llegar, por eso no os llamé.

—Papá te dijo que volvieras a casa, Beth.

—Tengo veintitrés años, Mags. Soy mayorcita para decidir por mí misma —replicó ella, en un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Entendía la preocupación de su hermana. Maggie solía pillar lo que pasaba en realidad más rápido que la mayoría de la gente. De alguna forma, se habría dado cuenta de que Beth estaba en problemas y se habría pasado la noche en vela. Beth podía imaginársela dando vueltas por casa de Shawn, revoloteando y llamándola y pensando si coger el coche ella misma e ir a buscarla—. Estoy bien.

La oyó suspirar de alivio al otro lado del teléfono.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, Bethy. Por favor.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Beth—. Dile a papá y mamá y a Shawn que sigo sana y salva. Hoy voy a terminar de mudarme para poder ir mañana a trabajar y tener todas mis cosas aquí.

— ¿Cómo has encontrado una casa nueva tan rápido?

—Estoy compartiendo piso —explicó, tamborileando con los dedos nerviosamente. Esperaba que ese nerviosismo no se hubiera transmitido a su voz, o al menos lo suficiente como para que su hermana lo notara.

— ¿Con quién?

Maldita Maggie.

—Rosita —farfulló, tratando de sonar natural.

—Oh —contestó su hermana—. Es muy buena chica.

—Sí, lo es —concordó Beth—. Oye, Maggie, tengo prisa. Esta noche hablamos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Que sí —Beth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, ten cuidado. Te quiero —le dijo su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Y yo a ti —y colgó, suspirando pesadamente. Lo cierto es que Maggie estaba siendo bastante suave. En condiciones normales, ya habría aparecido en Newborn y estaría exigiendo saber dónde estaba para poder ratificar su decisión, como si aún tuviera once años. Beth se preguntó dónde habría estado ese tal Glenn toda su vida.

* * *

Beth soltó la caja con esfuerzo en la cama, arrancándole un crujido lastimero. Comenzó a sacar cosas y a colocarlas con cuidado. Empezó a doblar su ropa y a dejarla en el sillón, tarareando en voz baja mientras se movía por el pequeño cuarto. Saco una fotografía enmarcada con su familia y sonrió, antes de dejarla en la mesita. Eran cerca de las ocho y afuera ya estaba oscuro, pero no se oía el típico rumor de la ciudad. Se repitió a sí misma que aquél edificio estaba bastante alejado y que aquello era normal, pero se le hacía raro estar en una habitación tan extraña para ella pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar. Le recordaba enormemente a cuando vivía en la granja y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de alguien al levantarse o el murmullo del campo.

Abrió su bolso y buscó su cartera, contando el dinero rápidamente. Había sacado todos sus ahorros del banco y tenía ciento veinticinco dólares y treinta centavos. Aún tenía que conseguir ciento quince para darle a Daryl en ocho días. Se tranquilizó pensando que cobrara en tres días, y luego otro sentimiento de angustia la invadió: la letra del coche. Tendría que venderlo, pero venderlo también significaba tener que buscarse la forma de ir hasta la residencia cada día.

Sintió que el nudo volvía a formarse en su pecho, y de pronto, pegaron a la puerta. Beth se levantó de la cama para abrir y se encontró a Daryl.

—No me acordaba de que no llevabas llaves —se explicó ella, y abrió aún más la puerta para dejarle pasar. Daryl la miró, pero no dijo nada.

Beth se dirigió hacia su cuarto de nuevo y siguió ordenando sus cosas, tarareando suavemente para sí misma. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Daryl allí plantado, cambiando el peso de pierna constantemente.

— ¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó él, e inmediatamente una explosión de color invadió su cara. Beth tuvo que contener una sonrisa, porque sabía que le incomodaría aún más, y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No tengo mucha hambre —respondió ella. Daryl asintió antes de irse apresuradamente, y Beth continuó ordenando las últimas cosas, antes de soltar la caja vacía a los pies de su cama. Salió y se encontró a Daryl sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele con un botellín de cerveza. Beth se acercó y se sentó al lado sin decir nada, fingiendo que estaba pendiente de lo que fuera que él estuviera viendo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente, él se puso en pie de golpe, sobresaltando a Beth.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—A pedir una pizza. ¿Seguro que no quieres? —y Beth volvió a negar con la cabeza, a pesar de que había un sordo rugido que amenazaba con brotar de su estómago en cualquier momento.

_No,_ se dijo mentalmente_, una cosa es que te alquile la habitación y otra aceptar su comida. Mañana comeré en el trabajo._

Pero aún así, cuando la pizza llegó casi una hora después, y Daryl volvió a sentarse y abrió la caja en la mesita de al lado, le invadió un delicioso olor que provocó que la boca le doliera de la cantidad de saliva que segregaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y siguió concentrada en la televisión.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que sintió que le caía algo en el regazo, y al bajar la vista, se encontró con un plato con un trozo en él.

—No tengo hambre —repitió ella, pero entonces su estómago decidió traicionarla con un quejido lastimero y él alzó una ceja. Beth se ruborizó ante la mentira, antes de ceder finalmente y coger el plato del regazo—. Gracias.

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, Beth muy despacio, tratando de saborear aquél trozo y de engañar un poco más a su estómago.

— ¿Quieres? —le oyó preguntar, y cuando se giró se encontró con que él estaba agitando el botellín de cerveza.

—No bebo —respondió. Daryl se la quedó mirando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre siempre ha sido muy estricto con ese tema —explicó Beth escuetamente—. Y ahora que puedo beber, no siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Supongo que se me ha quedado grabado a fuego.

Daryl asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Continuaron viendo la tele hasta que finalmente Beth vio que eran casi las once y se levantó para llevar el plato hasta la cocina y lavarlo. Se giró ligeramente para mirarle, pero él estaba concentrado en lo que fuera que estuvieran echando. O al menos eso parecía. De pronto, él torció levemente la cabeza y Beth se volvió de golpe, fingiendo estar entretenida secando el plato.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Beth.

—Buenas noches.

Y se metió al cuarto de golpe, al tiempo que su móvil empezaba a vibrar sobre la mesita. Beth se apresuró en cogerlo, ya dispuesta a soltarle su discurso de "estoy-bien-he-comido-aún-sigo-viva", y lo cogió sin ni siquiera mirar quién era:

—Hey —saludó distraídamente—, ya he cenado y-

—Beth —oyó la voz de Rosita en un tono que no tenía nada de ligero, y Beth se quedó a medio camino entre estar de pie y sentarse en la cama—. A la señora Dixon le ha dado un paro cardíaco.

* * *

**¡Chun, chun... chun!** **Este capítulo ha sido un poco más para situarnos justo después de que llegue, pero prometo más acción en el siguiente, palabrita. ¡Gracias por leer y por favor, dejad un review y decid qué os ha parecido!**


	8. Disculpas

Capítulo 8

Las siguientes horas fueron caóticas para Beth. Había colgado sin ni siquiera intercambiar dos palabras con Rosita, se había abalanzado sobre la puerta y había salido con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole pesadamente en el pecho. Daryl se había vuelto al oír la brusquedad con la que había salido, y se le había cambiado la cara al verla. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su rostro había palidecido levemente al soltarle de sopetón lo que Rosita acababa de decirle.

Nada más llegar, se encontraron con que no podían pasar. Una enfermera pasó a cortarles el paso y a decirles que ahora mismo estaban intentando estabilizarla, y que hasta que no estuviera fuera de todo peligro no podían permitirse dejar pasar a visitas. Así que Beth se sentó en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico, y acto seguido, lo hizo Daryl. Beth negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente:

—Mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Y tú también —replicó el hombre—. No voy a dejarte aquí sola.

Y Beth fingió que no se le aceleraba un poco el corazón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y apartó la vista, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada.

La noche avanzó, pero siguieron sin recibir noticias. Beth, presa de los nervios, se levantó de la silla quince veces para hacer _algo_, para intentar aliviar la presión que sentía en la garganta, para obviar el hecho de que la inmovilidad de Daryl no la estaba agobiando aún más. El hombre no se había movido de su postura desde que habían llegado excepto para reclinarse ligeramente en la silla.

Beth no era idiota. No necesitaba una carrera de enfermería para saber que el que no les hubieran dicho nada aún no era buena señal, al igual que no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que a Daryl le ocurría algo. No era normal para un ser humano estarse tan quieto. Miraba al vacío y no abría la boca. Beth intentó sacarle algunas palabras, pero él o bien no contestaba o emitía un gruñido que no significaba prácticamente nada tras un buen rato esperando una respuesta.

Eran casi las seis de la mañana. Los primeros rayos del alba comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas, bañando de luz naranja los pasillos inmaculados y asépticos. Beth estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la silla de Daryl, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los párpados pesados como bloques de cemento.

Fue entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrullar por un dulce sueño, que oyó una voz:

— ¿Familiares de la señora Katherine Dixon? ¿Katherine Dixon? —Beth abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, agitando una mano débilmente.

—Nosotros —dijo, y notó cómo Daryl se movía a su lado, pero no se giró para mirarle. La enfermera se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Son familia de la señora Dixon?

—Soy su hijo —gruñó Daryl.

— ¿Su nuera? —preguntó la enfermera, apuntando algo. Beth se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, nosotros no… —la enfermera alzó una ceja—. Yo cuido de ella en la residencia.

—Sólo pueden entrar familiares directos —continuó la mujer sin levantar la vista del papel.

—Pues apunte que estamos juntos, qué más da —saltó Daryl, huraño, y Beth sintió que le ardía la cara—. No creo que venga nadie a entrevistarnos.

La mujer pareció querer discutirle aquella afirmación, pero entonces volvió a cerrar la boca y asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Diez minutos. Está durmiendo y no es bueno que haya jaleo a su alrededor —dijo, antes de marcharse a paso ligero. Beth se volvió y le miró, pero Daryl estaba muy concentrado en las baldosas del suelo.

—Deberíamos ir yendo —comentó ella suavemente. Pasó un minuto hasta que finalmente él se dignó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla.

—Yo no voy a entrar —respondió simplemente. Beth se quedó muy quieta.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pero él no dijo nada más—. Daryl, es tu madre.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes constantemente, sé que es mi madre —prácticamente ladró él, y ella retrocedió instintivamente, cabreándose más y más a cada minuto que pasaba. Apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las palabras que estaba deseando soltar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Está claro que no lo sabes si ni siquiera vas a entrar a verla—replicó ella, y eso pareció ser la gota que colma el vaso para Daryl. Se puso en pie de un salto, sobresaltándola, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, he sido yo el que ha vivido toda su vida con esa mujer. ¿Te crees que la conoces? ¿Te crees que me conoces a mí, acaso? —gruñó, y Beth sintió que le ardía la sangre. Alzó la barbilla y frunció el ceño.

—Sé que es una buena persona. Sé que tú también lo eres. Y también sé que no puedes seguir odiándola toda tu vida, Daryl.

—No sabes una mierda.

— ¿Y por qué sigues aquí, entonces? —repuso Beth, y él pareció quedarse momentáneamente confuso por sus palabras. Relajó el ceño ligeramente, pero sólo para volver a fruncirlo con más fuerza.

—Déjame en paz, niña —rezongó, antes de darse la vuelta e irse dando grandes zancadas. Beth se quedó allí plantada, viéndole marchar con la cara roja, esta vez por el enfado, y los puños tan apretados que los nudillos empezaban a ponérsele blancos.

Tardó un poco en recomponerse. Tragó aire, se calmó un poco, y entonces se dirigió hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Cuando la encontró, oculta tras una de esas cortinas, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba entubada e inconsciente, tumbada en la cama como una muñeca de trapo, con el sonido de los respiradores invadiendo la sala. Sintió que se removía algo dentro de ella. Avanzó, con cuidado de ser silenciosa, y se colocó a su lado.

—Señora Dixon —murmuró suavemente—. Soy Beth.

No esperaba que le contestara, pero igualmente continuó hablando:

—Sólo quería que supiese que estoy aquí —y acto seguido, le cogió una mano llena de arrugas y la sujetó entre las suyas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola dormir, mirando de reojo el monitor de sus signos vitales, aguzando el oído para detectar el más mínimo sonido extraño, pero de repente escuchó cómo descorrían la cortina.

—Joan —murmuró Beth, sorprendida. Sabía que ella era de las pocas personas en la residencia que defendía a la señora Dixon, pero no estaba unida en absoluto a la anciana, o al menos, eso es lo que ella se figuraba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No es que fuéramos íntimas, pero me importa lo que le pase —contestó, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Yo la acompañé en la ambulancia, pero después tuve que volver.

Beth asintió y sonrió.

—Gracias por hacerlo.

—No tienes que dármelas. Ya te lo he dicho, me cae bien —y le devolvió levemente la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y se quedó mirando a la mujer—. Es un alivio verla bien de nuevo.

Beth tragó en grueso, tratando de suprimir el nudo en su garganta.

—No sabía que estaba enferma del corazón —musitó.

—No lo estaba —replicó Joan, en un tono que no le pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Entonces qué-?

—Esa puta va a hundirnos a todos —gruñó Joan, y Beth no pudo evitar retroceder un paso. Había un brillo en los ojos de la mujer que Beth no había visto nunca—. Nos va a llevar a la ruina.

—Joan, me estás asustando —respondió Beth con un hilillo de voz. La mujer desvió la mirada de la camilla para dirigirla a ella, y de pronto, su expresión se suavizó.

—Me alegro de que aún haya gente buena como tú, Beth —y sonrió levemente, antes de darle un apretón afectuoso en el brazo—. Debería irme a casa a dormir un poco, y tú también. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Beth asintió, confundida, y Joan volvió a salir.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

* * *

Eran casi las siete cuando Beth llegó al apartamento y se dio cuenta de que las llaves las tenía Daryl. Ahogando un suspiro de resignación, alzó la mano y pegó tres veces. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Daryl. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se miró directamente a los ojos. Ambos seguían cabreados, pero cuando Daryl se apartó y se dio la vuelta y Beth entró, supo que no quería continuar la tensión ni un momento más. Nunca le había gustado discutir con nadie, ni meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero, ¿por qué siempre tenía que pelearse con él por lo mismo?

—Daryl —le llamó, y él se detuvo sólo un instante para decirle por encima del hombro:

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —contestó él.

—Sé que no era asunto mío y que no sé por lo que has pasado, pero yo… —tragó saliva—, creí que estabas avanzando con tu madre. Siento haberte presionado y haberte hablado así. No dudo por un momento que te preocupes por ella.

—No estabas tan equivocada —se encogió él de hombros—. He sido yo el que se ha pasado años sin verla.

—Pero tendrías tus motivos.

—No —replicó él inmediatamente—. No quería verla.

—Oh.

—Entiendo por qué te llamaron a ti y no a mí —continuó Daryl. Beth se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y… perdón por eso también —se disculpó—. Yo… no estaba seguro de que-

—Como te he dicho —la cortó él—, no importa.

—Sí que importa —murmuró ella—. Quiero que sepas que si no te apunté como un familiar es porque no quería dar nada por hecho. No sé por lo que has pasado con ella y quizás no querrías eso… quizás no… —se mordió el interior de la mejilla y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con que él ya la estaba mirando, y de una forma que la hacía estremecerse por dentro. Finalmente, él asintió, pero no añadió nada más.

— ¿Un café? —preguntó Daryl de pronto, y Beth musitó una respuesta afirmativa. Se dirigieron a la cocina, y mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa y él le ponía una taza humeante frente a ella, empezó a hablar—. Mis padres… no estaban muy pendientes de mí o de mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños. Luego Merle se largó y yo me quedé allí.

Beth tuvo la sensación de que Daryl no le estaba contando toda la historia. No es que creyera que mentía –Daryl no parecía la clase de persona que mintiera, y mucho menos sobre eso- pero había una parte de ella que no paraba de gritarle que allí había algo más. Sin embargo, se guardó de hacer comentarios al respecto y sonrió cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—Qué rico —suspiró cuando bajó la taza de nuevo—. Yo solía tomarme el café muy dulce, pero desde que trabajo en la residencia me he acostumbrado al amargo.

—Odio el café dulce —comentó él—. No sabe a café, sólo a azúcar.

Beth soltó una risita.

—Supongo que tienes razón —miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las siete y media—. Debería ir preparándome ya. Tengo que irme en una hora —Daryl asintió y ella se levantó.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando Daryl volvió a hablar:

—Perdón por ser un capullo.

Beth sonrió.

—No hay nada que perdonar —y cerró la puerta, conteniendo un ruidito de felicidad.

* * *

Rosita estaba apoyada contra el mostrador de recepción cuando Beth entró. Levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo y se acercó a ella, preocupada:

— ¿La has visto? —Beth asintió—. ¿Cómo está?

—Los médicos dicen que se recuperará —Rosita soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Sé que Joan la acompañó, pero luego nada más. Tendrías que haber visto a Dawn, haciéndose la preocupada en cuanto llegaron los de la ambulancia.

—Rosita, hablando de Joan, yo-

— ¡Espinosa! —la llamó el doctor Jensen. Rosita bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Luego me cuentas. Me está llamando Satán.

—Rosita —susurró Beth, mirando de reojo al doctor, pero ella sólo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Beth suspiró y se dirigió a la sala de descansos para ver la tabla de tareas.

Horas después, cuando estaba preparándose para salir, una voz la detuvo. Cuando se volvió, se encontró a Lori caminando hacia ella.

—Hola, Lori —la saludó, sonriente—. No te he visto en todo el día.

— ¿Estás viviendo aquí? —le preguntó de sopetón, y a Beth se le cambió la cara.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu padre llamó a Rick el otro día —_Señor, no_—, estaba preocupado porque decía que habías desaparecido después de haberte quedado sin casa, y luego volvió a llamar para decir que ahora estabas con Rosita. Me lo creí, pero luego encontré una bolsa con ropa donde guardamos los medicamentos y recordé que Rosita vive en un apartamento diminuto con más gente y-

—Lori —la interrumpió ella—, no estoy viviendo aquí. Tengo casa.

La mujer pareció desinflarse ante sus palabras, pero enseguida volvió a la carga.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora? Beth, deberías habérmelo contado. Sabes que en mi casa siempre hay sitio para ti.

—Pero no era necesario —repuso ella—. Estoy… escucha, tienes que guardarme el secreto, ¿vale?

Lori asintió, y Beth se aproximó más a ella.

—Comparto piso con Daryl —susurró, y Lori se la quedó mirando—. No pienses nada raro. Me lo encontré en la residencia la misma noche que mi padre llamó a Rick y vio que iba a quedarme aquí y él me ofreció la habitación extra en su casa. Estoy de alquiler.

—Daryl —repitió Lori, incrédula—. Daryl Dixon.

—Sí, Daryl Dixon. El hijo de la señora Dixon.

—Beth, pero tú… —parecía estar poniendo sus pensamientos en orden—. Entonces anoche, ¿dormisteis juntos?

— ¡No!—se apresuró a aclarar Beth—. No, ya te he dicho que entre nosotros no hay nada.

— ¿Por qué suenas tan decepcionada? —una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de su amiga, y Beth le dio un suave codazo.

—Me ha hecho el favor de mi vida y ayer, con todo lo de su madre, me porté como una idiota entrometida. Pero ya lo hemos arreglado.

—Oh, ahora sonáis como una parejita.

—Calla —replicó Beth, sonrojada—. Y no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—No, te lo prometo —aseguró Lori—. Aunque creo que deberías contárselo a Rosita, para que no le pille de sorpresa que "estés viviendo con ella".

Beth asintió, y Lori la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Todo saldrá bien, Beth —le dijo—. No te preocupes.

Beth cerró los ojos y aspiró fuertemente. Lori era su amiga, pero a veces sentía que era también como su segunda madre, y estando tan lejos de su familia, tenerla a ella cerca era una bendición.

Se apretó un poquito más contra ella y sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio haber dicho las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Beth, parada en mitad del aparcamiento. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—No vas a volver andando hasta el piso, ¿no? —lo cierto es que tenía razón. Ahora vivía mucho más lejos, y andar por ciertas calles a esas horas no era la mejor idea.

—Pues… gracias —le dijo, y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto en la camioneta. Daryl se montó y arrancó, y mientras conducía, Beth encendió la radio—. Esta noche voy a pasarla con la señora Dixon. Si no vas a salir, podría coger las llaves para poder volver sin tener que despertarte.

—Ya te he hecho una copia —comentó él como si nada, y rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta encontrar dos llaves en el mismo llavero y dárselas—. Pero en realidad no hace falta.

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo Beth.

—Yo también voy a verla —contestó, pero Beth ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, Daryl, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo decía en serio, no me gustaría presionarte.

—Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo —señaló él—. Además, supongo que no me vino mal.

Beth sonrió y volvió a fijar la vista en las llaves en su regazo.

—Vale, pero esta vez sin los gritos en un hospital a las seis de la mañana —repuso Beth, con el tono de broma presente en su voz. Beth juró que vio cómo las comisuras de su boca se levantaban ligeramente.

—Lo intentaré.

Y Beth sonrió más anchamente y comenzó a cantar suavemente con la radio.

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

_I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_I really, really, really, really, really, really, like you_

_I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y por favor dejad un review! **


	9. Pactar con el diablo

**A/N: Es un capítulo increíblemente largo pero de momento es de mis favoritos. A partir de aquí van a pasar cosas que estoy increíblemente ilusionada por escribir. No veo la hora de ponerme a actualizar como una loca. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Disclaimer: Tanto TWD como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de AMC y Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la señora Dixon había entrado al hospital, y aunque estaba mucho mejor, los médicos no querían darle el alta aún. Decían que no era seguro que volviera a la residencia con su corazón estando tan débil. Beth seguía yendo a visitarla, aunque no se quedaba todas las noches dado que aún tenía que ir a trabajar.

Esa mañana, Beth estaba en la cocina, haciéndose un café tranquilamente mientras Daryl se duchaba. Su acuerdo se había vuelto casi una rutina entre ellos: Beth ya no se sentía extraña viviendo allí, sino que se movía de un lado a otro como si hubiera sido su casa toda su vida. Había traído el resto de sus cosas y se había adaptado con rapidez, aunque por otra parte no había tenido otra alternativa: el trabajo le quitaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Beth sólo encontraba un defecto en aquél plan: cada vez se le daba peor disimular lo muchísimo que le gustaba Daryl. Estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba desviar la mirada de él cuando terminaban de hablar, o de la forma en la que ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando él estaba demasiado cerca o medio sonreía. Si ella no fuera Beth, si fuera otra chica más segura de sí misma, más atractiva y decidida, seguramente habría sido capaz de hacer que él se interesara por ella hacía mucho, pero ella no era otra más que Beth Greene, y eso incluía la timidez.

Además, ¿qué podía ver Daryl en ella? A una chica tan desastrosa que no había sido capaz de mantener su casa, a la entrometida que no paraba de meter las narices en su pasado, a una cría que no sabía tener su vida en orden.

Daryl jamás podría estar interesado en alguien como ella. Imposible.

Por eso, cuando esa mañana él salió de la ducha, ya vestido, y se encontró a Beth sirviendo dos tazas de café, ella no se sorprendió cuando él contestó a su "buenos días" acompañado de una sonrisa con un gruñido y un seco asentimiento. Sin embargo, Beth no dejó que aquello nublara su día. Hoy iba a ser un turno afortunadamente largo, y tenía que mantener el ánimo alto.

Daryl se acercó a tomar la taza, hizo otro sonido que Beth interpretó como un "gracias", y se sentó en la mesa. Beth le imitó, colocándose frente a él y empezando a beber su café en silencio.

—Hoy trabajo hasta tarde —dijo ella casualmente mientras soltaba la taza. Él no dijo nada—. Así que creo que me iré directamente al hospital para pasar allí la noche, porque mañana tengo turno de tarde. Lori, una compañera del trabajo, me lleva hasta allí.

Y Daryl sólo asintió. Beth miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y terminársela rápidamente.

—Pero podrías venir a verla. Si quieres, claro —añadió, antes de ponerse en pie y lavar la taza concienzudamente. La dejó a un lado para que secara y se dirigió a su habitación para coger el bolso y marcharse.

Sin embargo, justo antes de salir por la puerta, se giró para mirarle un segundo. Daryl seguía con la vista fija en la mesa, con una mano agarrando el asa de la taza y la otra en su pierna. Beth esperó a ver si decía algo, pero en vista de que no, fue a cerrar la puerta.

—Vale —le oyó decir, y Beth no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios.

* * *

Beth estaba paseando por el comedor, observando a los ancianos almorzar. Se detuvo frente a uno de ellos y se inclinó levemente.

—Tiene que comer, Albert —le dijo afablemente, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Esta comida está envenenada —contestó.

—Le aseguro que no está envenenada. Mire, todos están comiendo y a nadie le pasa nada.

—No voy a dejar que me maten —se negó testarudamente. Beth contuvo un suspiro.

—Albert, lo ha traído una empresa de fuera. ¿Por qué iban a querer envenenarle? —El hombre continuó negando con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, si quiere comeré un poco con usted, ¿qué le parece? Así se asegura de que no está envenenada.

El anciano pareció pensárselo unos segundos con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir levemente.

—Muy bien —sonrió ella, cogiendo un tenedor sin usar de la mesa y clavándolo en el puré de patatas—. ¿Ve usted? No hay veneno —continuó, llevándose la comida a la boca y conteniendo una mueca. No había probado un puré de patatas más asqueroso en su vida—. Y ahora intente comer, por favor, Albert.

Le apretó el hombro con cuidado antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el dispensador de agua al fondo del comedor. Se sirvió un vaso casi hasta el borde y se lo bebió de un trago, tratando de bajar aquella masa repugnante. Ya comprendía por qué el pobre hombre creía que les estaban envenenando.

¿De veras les daban eso de comer?

* * *

Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Los ancianos estaban en la sala común viendo la tele o jugando a juegos de mesa mientras el resto se tomaba un café.

—… lo que no hay derecho es a que nos rebajen los turnos, los sueldos, y encima nos digan que es por nuestro bien —comentó Alexis, y el resto murmuraron mostrando su aprobación. Rosita se puso en pie desde el sofá.

— ¡Sí, y encima les importa una mierda los ancianos! Aquí podrían morirse todos y a ellos les daría igual mientras siguieran cobrando cada mes —colaboró, ganándose una oleada de comentarios que estaban de acuerdo. Beth se quedó en una esquina, sorbiendo de su café en silencio. Estaba mirando a Joan de reojo, que también se mantenía al margen de la discusión mientras los demás protestaban. La mujer giró la cabeza y la pilló en seco, y entonces Beth se volvió bruscamente, sabiéndose descubierta. Sentía sus ojos sobre ella incluso con la vista clavada en Tony, que protestaba por algo mientras los demás asentían.

De pronto, todos se quedaron en silencio. Beth se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Dawn a una mínima distancia de ella, atravesándola con la mirada. Beth sintió que la recorría un escalofrío.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la directora, y todos murmuraron en respuesta. Dawn dio un paso adelante, y luego otro más, hasta quedar en el centro de la sala—. Me he enterado de que hay algunas… _disconformidades_ con la forma en la que hacemos las cosas.

De nuevo el silencio.

—Me gustaría aclarar de una vez por todas que aquí en Rosewood nuestra prioridad es la de garantizar una vida digna a las personas que están llegando al final de su vida, sin importar el beneficio que ello nos reporte —miradas de reojo a Rosita—, y de que hacemos todo lo que podemos para asegurarnos de que este objetivo se cumple. Valoramos la labor que desempeñan ustedes como trabajadores de esta gran familia, y ojalá pudiéramos recompensarles del modo que se merecen. Sin embargo, creo que somos todos conscientes de que eso no depende de mí. Depende de una junta mucho mayor que toma las decisiones que tengo que comunicar, muchas decisiones que me afectan a mí también y que detesto comunicar siempre.

Dawn hablaba con un tono tan afectado que no engañaba a nadie. Beth sentía que la rabia bullía en su interior. Todos sabían perfectamente que Dawn era la que estaba a cargo de Rosewood y la que decidía qué se hacía y qué no.

—No obstante, y dado que estas quejas se han ido repitiendo a lo largo de los últimos meses, me parece que hemos llegado a un punto en el que muchos encuentran este entorno laboral casi insoportable. Si alguien sigue considerándolo así, le agradecería que fuera honesto y se marchara. Sería una gran pérdida, pero… ¿cómo mantener a gente que no está a gusto?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, buscando a alguien que fuera a ponerse en pie para levantarse.

—No me gustaría tener que ser yo la que decidiera quién está cómodo y quién no —continuó ella, con un tono menos meloso—. Prefiero que sea la persona en sí quién se marche por voluntad propia.

—Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad? —Todos se volvieron para mirar a Joan, que ahora estrujaba el vaso de plástico vacío para luego tirarlo a la papelera—. No tener que ser tú la que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Si las miradas mataran, Joan ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra. Dawn le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

—Lamento que el que no disfrute despidiendo a gente le moleste, señorita Carroll —replicó, mordaz. Pero Joan sólo negó con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

—A ti te _encantaría_ que dos o tres de aquí se marcharan por su propio pie para no tener que pagar indemnizaciones. El truquito de acortar turnos ya no te está funcionando tan bien, ¿verdad? Tienes que buscar formas para encargarte de los gastos —comentó Joan en un tono peligrosamente suave. Se acercó más y más hasta que estuvo frente a Dawn. Toda la sala observaba, expectante, a ver cuál sería la reacción de la otra mujer.

—Yo que usted, _señorita_ Carroll —dijo las palabras entrecortadamente, como puñaladas—, tendría cuidado de lo que dice. Recuerde que está hablando con su superior.

—Sé exactamente con quién estoy hablando —murmuró ella entre dientes. Para los demás, aquello no fue más que una voz ininteligible, pero Beth, que estaba prácticamente al lado, lo oyó claramente—. Y también sé exactamente la clase de mujer que es usted, _señora directora_.

Beth podía ver cómo los ojos de ambas lanzaban chispas. Dawn tenía la mandíbula imposiblemente tensa, y Beth notó cómo sus manos se formaban en dos sendos puños que parecían estar casi temblando.

No se oían ni las respiraciones de nadie. Todos estaban al borde del asiento, ligeramente inclinados, esperando a ver qué pasaría después.

Dawn parpadeó un par de veces, antes de girarse para mirar al resto de trabajadores.

— ¿No tienen cosas que hacer? —preguntó en tono firme, y todos se apresuraron a ponerse en pie y marcharse. Beth aprovechó el momento para quedarse más rato. Vio cómo Dawn le decía algo a Joan, antes de marcharse a grandes zancadas, golpeándola en el hombro al pasar. Beth se tocó allí donde la había golpeado, dolorida, y se acercó a Joan, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Joan… —comenzó, pero la mujer se volvió y salió a toda prisa, ignorándola. Beth se quedó allí sola, confusa por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Beth! —Oyó que la llamaba Tanya—. Vamos, necesito ayuda para hacer inventario.

Beth asintió y empezó a caminar, sin poder parar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

—Y dos cajas de Tylenol con… seis paquetes en cada una —anotó Beth. Tanya asintió—. Parece que es la última.

—Sí —concordó su compañera—. Ahora sólo falta dejar el papeleo y se acabó.

—Llévaselo tú a Joan, yo me encargo de colocar esto —se ofreció Beth.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, no te preocupes, no pesa casi nada —le aseguró ella, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Vale. Gracias, Beth —le dijo Tanya, antes de coger el papel que Beth le tendía.

—No hay de qué —contestó ella. Una vez su compañera hubo salido de la habitación, ella movió el cuello para estirarlo y se agachó para cogerla. No era realmente pesada, pero el hecho de haberse pasado casi dos horas moviendo diversas cajas de un lado a otro hacía que tuviera los brazos cansados.

Con la caja en brazos, se acercó a la estantería y se puso de puntillas, antes de lanzarla rápidamente para que cayera en el centro de la balda. Beth suspiró y retrocedió, dándose la vuelta, pero entonces oyó un crujido, y cuando quiso girarse, sintió un golpe en la espalda.

Beth gritó, y cuando quiso reaccionar, estaba tumbada en el suelo, atrapada bajo la enorme estantería. Intentó moverse, pero entonces la recorrió un dolor sordo que la hizo soltar un quejido. Trató de calmarse, y entonces la puerta se abrió y sintió varias voces hablándole de golpe.

— ¡Beth! —reconoció la voz de Lori. Si sus costillas no hubieran estado firmemente presionadas por el mueble, habría suspirado de alivio—. Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —masculló entre dientes—. Sólo necesito salir de aquí.

—Vale, espera —la mujer intentó levantarle la ingente mole de encima, pero no pudo—. Voy a llamar a alguien para que me ayude. No tardo.

Y volvió a desaparecer. Beth apoyó la mejilla en la moqueta y contuvo las lágrimas de dolor. Respiraba dificultosamente, tan apretada como estaba, y sentía cómo el agobio iba haciendo mella en ella.

—Hey, Beth —la voz de Rosita se acercó a ella—. Vaya, otra vez jugando, ¿eh?

—Idiota —gruñó Beth, conteniendo un quejido. Sintió que parte del peso se liberaba cuando empezaron a mover algo.

—Bien, aparta esa caja. Eso es —la voz de Mark se oyó tras ella—. Ahora colócate ahí. A la de tres, levantamos. ¿Listas? Una, dos… ¡tres!

Beth soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió que aquello se movía, apartándose definitivamente. Comenzó a respirar apresuradamente, tratando de llevarse todo el aire posible, por si acaso la estantería volvía a caerse.

—Vamos, Beth, ¿cómo estás? —Rosita hincó una rodilla a su lado e intentó sujetarla para moverla, pero entonces Beth sintió como si le estuvieran atravesando el brazo y aulló—. Ostia.

— ¿Qué?

—Lori, creo que se ha roto el brazo.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Eh, oye, tranquila —la calmó su amiga—. No es gran cosa. ¿Te puedes poner en pie? Vamos a llevarte al hospital.

Sintió cómo dos brazos la rodeaban, y Beth apretó los dientes para contener las lágrimas mientras hacía un esfuerzo para levantarse. Respiró temblorosamente cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies de nuevo. Le dolía todo.

—Deberíamos llevarla con el doctor Jensen —sugirió Lori.

—Ni de coña —replicó Mark—. Tiene que ir al hospital.

—Yo la llevaré —se ofreció Rosita.

Lo único que Beth quería en aquellos momentos era que se _callaran. _La cabeza le retumbaba y necesitaba tumbarse, pero al mismo tiempo el dolor la estaba matando y sabía que no sería capaz de apoyarse en ningún sitio.

—Vamos, Beth, vamos lentito —le murmuró Rosita en el oído, y Beth asintió. Apretó los puños y se aferró a su amiga mientras avanzaban a velocidad de tortuga por el pasillo. Había varias personas asomadas al pasillo, preguntándose qué había sido aquél escándalo, y Beth creyó que le explotaría la cabeza al oír los gritos—. No pasa nada, está todo bien, me la voy a llevar a que la miren. Apartaos, venga.

Beth agradeció en silencio la decisión de Rosita para prácticamente empujar a la gente y así seguir moviéndose por los pasillos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la entrada, la oyó maldecir.

—Esta mañana he aparcado lejos. Escucha, voy a ir a por él, no tardo nada, ¿vale?

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo Beth, levantando la cabeza con cuidado para mirarla. Rosita asintió y la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la entrada, antes de lanzarse al exterior.

Beth suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de sofocar el dolor. No se atrevía a mirarse el brazo porque aunque ella era enfermera y estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, no era lo mismo verlo en un paciente que verlo en tu propio cuerpo.

— ¿Beth? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —oyó la voz de Joan. Beth abrió los ojos y se la encontró allí parada, con el bolso en la mano y vestida con ropa de calle.

—Se me ha caído una estantería encima —logró decir, y Joan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de agacharse frente a ella—. Estoy bien, estoy bien. Rosita ha ido a por el coche para llevarme al hospital.

—Dios —murmuró la mujer—, ¿cómo cojones se te ha caído una estantería entera encima?

—He soltado una caja y… —Beth cerró los ojos cuando otra punzada de dolor surgió en su cerebro. Sintió la mano de Joan en su rodilla.

—Esta residencia tiene más años que muchos de los pacientes —gruñó Joan—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—He estado mejor —admitió Beth—. Pero no pasa nada.

—Sí, sí que pasa. Me quedo contigo hasta que llegue Rosita.

Beth volvió a apoyarse en la pared mientras notaba el movimiento a su lado conforme Joan se sentaba.

—Joan.

—Dime.

— ¿Por qué te marchas? —preguntó en voz baja. La sintió removerse en su asiento.

— ¿Por qué quedarme? —respondió al cabo de unos segundos. Ambas sabían que Beth sabía que no se refería a marcharse antes por hoy.

—Porque eres importante aquí —le dijo Beth, girándose para mirarla. Joan le dirigió la mirada y sonrió amargamente.

—Eso no es lo que la directora opina.

—No importa lo que opine, es la verdad.

—Ya, bueno.

— ¿Te ha echado ella? —le preguntó entonces Beth. Joan resopló.

— ¿Y tener que pagarme una indemnización? No, no es tan idiota. Ha conseguido que yo sea una de las personas que "no está de acuerdo con cómo se hacen las cosas aquí" —entrecomilló la frase para dejar claro la falsedad que había en ello.

—Joan, ¿qué te ha hecho?

—Esa zorra sabe cosas de todo el mundo —replicó entre dientes la mujer—. Yo también sé cosas de ella, pero la diferencia es que yo no puedo demostrarlas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Beth sintió que toda la sangre empezaba a bombearle en los oídos.

—Supongo que es fácil pactar con el diablo cuando tú no eres quien paga el precio —las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Beth! —Exclamó Rosita—. Venga, vamos, tengo el coche a diez metros.

—Venga, te ayudo a levantarte —dijo Joan, pasándole el brazo por los hombros con cuidado para estabilizarla. Beth respiró agitadamente mientras conseguía ponerse en pie, y entonces sintió que Joan la apretaba aún más contra sí para susurrarle al oído—. No confíes en nadie.

—Gracias, Joan —le dijo Rosita, y Joan le sonrió levemente antes de mirar a Beth por última vez, mientras Rosita la movía lentamente hasta el coche. Beth no pudo girarse, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en la espalda.

Y Beth no pudo evitar los escalofríos que la recorrieron a pesar de la calidez de la noche.

* * *

Beth estaba tumbada en una camilla, con la cabeza girada para evitar que la luz de los fluorescentes le diera en los ojos.

—Hola, preciosa —la voz de Rosita la sacó de la nube en la que estaba metida—. No puedes dormirte, orden del médico.

—Estoy _bien_.

—No estás bien hasta que no salgan las radiografías. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Cansada —admitió Beth, removiéndose en la camilla—. Preferiría poder estar en mi cama.

—Ya, yo también preferiría estar en casita con el buenorro manitas —Beth casi se puso derecha de un golpe—. Oye, que es broma. Por cierto, ¿quieres que avise a alguien? A tus padres o-

—No, no, no —Beth la interrumpió al segundo—. No quiero que se enteren. Seguramente se presentarán aquí y querrán que vuelva a la granja hasta que me recupere.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea —sugirió Rosita, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición—. O quizás sí.

—Hola, Beth —el doctor apareció tras una cortina con una gran sonrisa en la cara—. No te preocupes, no hay nada demasiado preocupante.

— ¿Demasiado? —susurró Rosita tras el médico. Beth le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Bueno, esa estantería te cayó con bastante fuerza, por lo que veo —comentó él mientras revisaba su ficha—. Veamos, tienes el brazo izquierdo roto por dos sitios, y me preocupa el tema de tu columna. El golpe en la cabeza te provocó una pequeña contusión y parece ser que el impacto se te pudo extender a las vértebras superiores, así que mucho cuidado con los movimientos bruscos de cuello.

— ¿Voy a tener que llevar collarín?

—De momento vamos a ponerte una escayola y a dejarte en observación esta noche. También tienes varios traumatismos en las costillas, así que puedes sentir cierta molestia al respirar. Vamos a darte un par de analgésicos para que puedas dormir sin dolores molestos y mañana veremos cómo evoluciona la contusión. ¿Qué te parece?

Beth asintió y se las apañó para sonreír levemente.

—Gracias, doctor —le dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ahora vendrán a encargarse de la escayola y lo demás. Si necesitas cualquier cosa el botón a tu derecha llamará a las enfermeras —y volvió a marcharse. Rosita le sonrió al pasar por su lado, y en cuanto se marchó, su sonrisa se volvió mucho más _ella_.

—Te comía con los ojitos —dijo ella melosamente. Beth frunció el ceño.

—Me parece que eres tú la que tiene una contusión cerebral.

—Guau, qué maja —contestó Rosita sin dejar de sonreír—. Si sigues en ese plan duermes hoy sola, eh.

—No pensarás quedarte aquí, ¿no?

—No pensarás que me vaya.

—Tienes que trabajar, Rosita. Te estás jugando el trabajo —continuó Beth—. Y mucho más después de hoy.

—Beth —Rosita se inclinó sobre ella—, no pienso dejarte sola.

—Han echado a Joan —le contestó Beth inmediatamente. Rosita se apartó ligeramente.

— ¿Qué?

—Dawn… Dawn se ha encargado de conseguir que Joan renuncie. Dios, ¿te das cuenta? Si es capaz de hacer eso, ¿no crees que encontrará esto como la excusa perfecta para echarte? Rosita, no. No pienso permitirlo.

Su amiga pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a por un café, ¿vale? —le dijo. Beth asintió—. Ahora vuelvo.

Beth asintió y Rosita desapareció tras la cortina, mientras ella reflexionaba sobre lo que había hablado con Joan.

_Es fácil pactar con el diablo cuando tú no eres quien paga el precio._

* * *

Beth sintió que la zarandeaban suavemente, y cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho.

—Daryl —jadeó, aferrándose a la camilla con fuerza—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—Me llamó tu amiga —respondió él. Entonces Beth se dio cuenta de que Rosita estaba junto a ella, aún sujetándole el brazo. Beth casi la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Estás bien?

Beth asintió y sonrió suavemente.

—No es tan malo como parece. En serio —añadió cuando él frunció el ceño—. Daryl, ¿te importa si hablo con Rosita un momento?

Él negó con la cabeza y salió, justo en el momento en el que Beth la arrastró hasta tenerla justo frente a ella.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Te cogí el móvil y le llamé.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡No me dejaste otra opción, tu familia estaba descartada!

— ¡Él ni siquiera estaba entre las opciones! —replicó Beth, exasperada.

—Bueno, ya está aquí, ¿no?

Beth suspiró y se dejó caer contra la almohada, rendida.

—Te odio.

Rosita sonrió.

—Me quieres muchísimo —y se acercó a la cortina para llamar a Daryl. Beth levantó la cabeza y agudizó el oído cuando la oyó cuchichear, pero no logró entender nada. Al cabo de unos segundos, Rosita volvió a acercarse—. Bueno, pues yo me voy.

— ¿Cómo que te vas?

—Me has dicho hace nada que no puedo arriesgarme a perder el trabajo ahora —la citó ella con tono afectado—. Tienes razón, y además, Daryl dice que no le importa quedarse.

Beth abrió tanto los ojos que temió que se le salieran de las cuencas. Rosita se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Que descanses, eh. No hagáis mucho ruido por la noche, esto es un hospital —y le guiñó un ojo a Daryl antes de salir. Ambos se sonrojaron profundamente, y Daryl se quedó ahí plantado, más incómodo de lo que Beth le había visto jamás.

—Hola —murmuró ella.

—Hola —respondió.

—Oye, no tienes que quedarte. No quiero que tengas que hacer eso por mí, olvida lo que ha dicho Rosita, yo-

—No me importa quedarme —la interrumpió él, mirando al suelo con gran interés. Beth sintió que se sonrojaba aún más.

—Oh.

Ella también bajó la vista, y cuando la alzó de nuevo, le encontró mirándola.

—Puedes acercarte, aún no soy contagiosa —bromeó ella, y él pareció dudar antes de aproximarse a la camilla—. Al final te vas a pasar más rato en el hospital que en tu casa.

Eso pareció sacarle una media sonrisa.

—No importa —contestó él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y Beth sintió que el agotamiento iba apoderándose de ella. Cerró los ojos lentamente sin poder evitarlo, y fue entonces, antes de que el sueño la invadiera, que le oyó murmurar—. Y se me hace raro estar en casa sin ti por ahí.

Beth sonrió e intentó contestar, pero su mente se apagó y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review, y sino, deja un review para decirme cuánto lo has odiado, no te cortes.  
**


	10. Ayuda

**A/N: Ahora mismo es mi favorito. Se ve que a partir de este punto, cada capítulo nuevo que escribo para esta historia se va volviendo mi nuevo favorito. **

**Disclaimer: tanto el universo TWD como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Robert Kirkman y AMC.**

* * *

Beth tamborileó con los dedos en el reposabrazos de la camioneta mientras Daryl se montaba.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —le preguntó él.

—Claro —asintió Beth, sonriendo ligeramente. Daryl arrancó y pronto estuvieron en la carretera camino a casa—. Tengo que tomarme más medicamentos que muchos de los ancianos con los que trabajo.

Daryl bufó.

—No, en serio, mira: analgésicos para el dolor, anti inflamatorios, vitaminas… ¿para qué necesito vitaminas?

—Dímelo tú, eres la enfermera —contestó Daryl. Beth se mordió el labio y reprimió una sonrisa.

—Voy a acabar tan grogui que voy a tener que arrastrarme hasta la cama cada noche —continuó Beth.

_Aunque también podrías llevarme tú en brazos._

—Creo que deberías llegar y acostarte, yo te despierto —le instó él.

—Estoy harta de dormir. Sólo quiero volver al trabajo.

—Creí que a cualquiera al que le dieran la baja y le recetaran reposo estaría contento —replicó Daryl. Beth se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es que yo no soy cualquiera —le dijo Beth—. Me gusta mi trabajo. Odio tener que tumbarme en la cama y estar todo el día haciendo el vago. Incluso cuando era más joven estaba todo el día haciendo algo.

—Una chica trabajadora —comentó él.

—Sí. Así que voy a tener que encontrar una forma de entretenerme hasta que llegues—añadió, casi sin pensar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y giró la cabeza para mirarle, sonrojada—. O sea, que… voy a tener que pasarme las horas muertas mirando al techo.

—Ya, ya sé a lo que te referías —Daryl se aclaró la garganta—. El médico te ha dicho que descanses y que te dejes de levantar pesos. Que le llames si te empieza a doler la cabeza o las costillas o si empiezas a toser sangre. Cosas así —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que eso último es evidente.

—Depende de con qué frecuencia tosas sangre —replicó él, y ella rió—. ¿Cómo pasó?

— ¿No te lo dijo Rosita por teléfono? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Solté una caja en una estantería y se me cayó encima. La estantería, quiero decir.

—Lo sé.

—No soy una debilucha.

—Lo sé —repitió él, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—En fin, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo. Pero tuve suerte —añadió en un tono más alegre.

— ¿Suerte? —dijo Daryl escépticamente.

—Claro. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Te has jodido entera —apostilló él.

—Vale, a) gracias por el cumplido —Daryl enrojeció levemente—, y b), podría haber sido muchísimo peor. Podría tener que llevar collarín, podría haberme hecho algo grave en la espalda, o se me podía haber clavado una costilla en un pulmón… ¿qué tengo, moratones y un brazo roto? Los huesos sueldan.

—Y un chichón en la cabeza —le recordó Daryl. Beth soltó una suave carcajada.

—Y un chichón en la cabeza —concordó ella, sonriendo con dulzura. Él desvió la vista de la carretera para mirarla un segundo—. Y gracias.

—No es-

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no es nada, Daryl Dixon. Tengo que ser la tía más plasta del mundo para ti —añadió en tono ligero, a pesar de que en el fondo temía que él lo pensara de veras. Notó cómo él la miraba de reojo.

—Las hay peores —contestó él al cabo de un rato, pero ella notó el tono de broma. Beth sonrió y le dio un pequeño codazo con la escayola—. Cuidado con el brazo.

—Sí, señor Dixon—refunfuñó ella, recolocándose en el asiento. Daryl se la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa y Beth enrojeció—. ¿Qué? Oye, mira a la carretera, que vas a conseguir que nos estrellemos.

—Sí, enfermera —murmuró él, girando la cabeza para seguir conduciendo. Beth sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

* * *

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y Beth pasó, sonriendo.

—Qué alegría estar en casa al fin —suspiró, sentándose en el sofá con aire melodramático.

—Sólo has pasado fuera una noche —repuso Daryl mientras cerraba la puerta, aunque en su cara había una expresión divertida.

—Una noche se puede hacer muy larga—contestó ella. Vio cómo él paraba un instante ante sus palabras y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Por qué no dejaba de soltar tonterías sin pasarlas primero por el filtro?

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero tienes mi número ahí. Si necesitas algo…

—Estaré bien —le aseguró ella—. Venga, no te preocupes por mí.

Él asintió y ella siguió sonriendo hasta que la puerta se cerró, y entonces, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y resopló.

—Dios, Greene, estás tonta.

* * *

El timbre la despertó bruscamente. Dio un salto en el sofá que le provocó un latigazo en el cuello, y mientras se incorporaba con dificultad para levantarse con dificultad, no paraba de maldecir entre dientes a quien fuera que hubiera decidido venir sin avisar.

—Alexis —la sorpresa era evidente en su voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola —la chica parecía extremadamente cohibida—. Venía a ver cómo estabas.

Beth parpadeó, confusa.

—Bueno, yo… gracias —respondió—. Pasa.

Alexis asintió y entró al piso mientras Beth se movía con dificultad hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y suspirar por el esfuerzo.

—Oh, siéntate, por favor —añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía de pie. La chica asintió y se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla directamente—. Bueno… ¿te apetece tomar algo o…?

—No, no, no —se apresuró en decir Alexis—. No te molestes.

—Entonces, tú dirás —la instó Beth suavemente.

—Escuché lo que te pasó en la residencia. Debió de ser horrible.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró Beth, sonriendo suavemente. Alexis miró a su brazo y alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada—. Podría haber sido peor.

—Sí, podría haberlo sido —concordó su compañera—. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera y en cualquier momento.

Beth frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, confusa.

—Sí, bueno, admito que tuve un poco de mala suerte con que se me cayera la estantería encima, pero ya sabes lo viejo que es todo allí…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de torpeza —sonrió Alexis suavemente, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

—No fue _torpeza_. Se me cayó toda una estantería encima porque llevaba allí desde antes de que yo naciera.

Alexis se inclinó y le dio un suave toquecito en la mano.

—Todos sabemos que estás pasando por un mal momento, Beth. Nadie va a juzgarte porque te distrajeras un poco en el trabajo, y mucho menos después de esto —continuó, señalando a su cuerpo. Beth abrió la boca para responder, pero estaba demasiado confusa para hacerlo. Se humedeció los labios y la miró.

—Alexis, no te sigo.

Ella abandonó su expresión de amabilidad y la seriedad se implantó en su rostro.

—Sé que has tenido que pasarlo mal, pero buscarle problemas a la residencia con esto-

— ¿Buscarle problemas? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

—Oye, no te juzgo —continuó Alexis—, yo también intentaría sacarles dinero si se me cayera un mueble encima en el trabajo, pero ambas sabemos que fue culpa tuya.

Beth se quedó petrificada.

—Yo no quiero sacarle dinero a nadie —contestó. Alexis sonrió.

—Claro que no. Y ninguno queremos que lo hagas.

— ¿Perdona?

—Si denuncias esto nos hundes a todos. Van a echar a más gente, van a recortar sueldos, nos van a dejar en la calle a todos… hay gente que tiene familias que mantener.

—No pretendo denunciar a nadie, Alexis —respondió Beth entre dientes, tratando de contener la indignación que sentía—, y mucho menos perjudicaros. Sois mis compañeros.

—Pero lo tuyo va antes que lo de los demás, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que uno de los motivos por los que Joan se marchó fue porque ella quería mantener a la señora Dixon en Rosewood y Dawn sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para el centro?

Beth retrocedió instintivamente.

—Te envía ella —sentenció, negando con la cabeza. Alexis miró a otro lado y Beth la sujetó fuertemente por un brazo—. ¿Qué te ha hecho? Alexis, no puede despedirte sin motivo.

Alexis se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

—Tú sólo te preocupas por ti misma. Te has encaprichado del tío ese y te negabas a que la trasladaran a donde estaría mejor. ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Qué quieres, arruinarnos a todos? —se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Alexis —la detuvo Beth—, no voy a denunciar a nadie. Ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo.

La chica se giró levemente y la miró, incrédula.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó, y Beth asintió—. Si me estás mintiendo-

—No soy yo la que miente ahora mismo —la interrumpió—. Sé que Dawn te ha amenazado. Sé que quieres conservar tu trabajo, pero esta no es la forma de hacerlo. Ella no va a hacer lo que sea mejor para ti y lo sabes. Dios, ayer mismo eras tú la primera que protestaba.

Alexis se quedó de lado, mirando hacia la puerta.

—No podemos ganar —le dijo simplemente—. Con esta gente nunca se puede ganar. Deberías ser lista y dejar de buscarte problemas. Mejórate, ¿vale? —y con eso, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Beth se quedó unos momentos observando la entrada, como si creyera que fuera a volver a entrar en cualquier instante. Entonces, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. El corazón seguía martilleándole en el pecho y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando Alexis había pasado de ser su compañera y una amiga a ser una desconocida?

Poco a poco, fue deslizándose por el sofá hasta caer en un lado, quedándose dormida mientras su mente seguía funcionando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Beth se despertó bruscamente. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con dos manos en sus hombros que la volvían a tumbar con suavidad.

—Sólo soy yo —la voz baja y grave de Daryl la tranquilizó, y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo de golpe. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la boca seca, y alzó la vista para mirarle. Estaba agachado frente a ella y parecía estar observándola—. El médico dijo que debería despertarte cada tres horas.

Beth asintió lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él.

—Beth Greene —contestó ella, soñolienta.

— ¿Sabes qué día de la semana es?

— ¿Miércoles?

—Si usas ese tono de duda voy a pensarme en llamar al médico —bromeó Daryl, y ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y media.

— ¿Qué? —Beth intentó incorporarse, pero Daryl se lo impidió—. ¿Cómo he podido dormir tantas horas seguidas?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Lo necesitabas.

—Dios —Beth apoyó la frente sobre su mano y suspiró—. Lo peor es que sigo cansada.

—Si quieres seguir durmiendo-

—No, no —respondió ella inmediatamente—. Creo que voy a darme una ducha.

—Vale —asintió Daryl, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —contestó Beth, incorporándose lentamente y dándose cuenta de que alguien le había subido las piernas al sofá y la había tapado con una chaqueta. Una chaqueta de cuero. Sin embargo, cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Daryl, él ya estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a ella—. Puedo cocinar yo, si quieres.

—Nah, sé hacerlo —Daryl no se giró para contestarle, y Beth no pudo evitar acercar la cara ligeramente a la chaqueta e inhalar suavemente. La apartó con cuidado y la dejó en un brazo del sofá. Sintió un ligero mareo cuando se puso en pie y tuvo que parar unos segundos para evitar caerse de golpe otra vez, y mientras pasaba por delante de Daryl para entrar al baño, le observó de reojo lo más disimuladamente posible.

Beth entró al baño y cerró la puerta apoyándose con la espalda mientras que con la mano sana se desabrochaba el botón de los vaqueros. Se alegró de comprobar que desvestirse era bastante más sencillo que vestirse con un solo brazo, pero aún así se encontró bastantes dificultades para bajarse los vaqueros pegados. Se sentó en el váter y consiguió quitárselo a base de pataditas, y después tuvo que pelearse un poco para quitarse la camiseta.

Estaba en proceso de desabrocharse el sujetador cuando oyó que pegaban a la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —gritó ella.

— ¿No necesitas… taparte la escayola? —dijo Daryl a través de la puerta. Beth parpadeó un par de veces.

—Se me había olvidado por completo —admitió Beth, enrojeciendo levemente. Hubo un breve silencio.

—Tengo una aquí.

—Vale, espera —Beth se colocó detrás de la puerta y abrió muy levemente, lo justo para que su brazo. Se dio cuenta de que también tenía una toalla y su sonrojo creció—. Se ve que dormir en exceso también es malo para la salud —rió suavemente mientras tomaba ambas cosas—. Muchas gracias.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se tapó la escayola con la bolsa. Después, dejó la toalla encima del lavabo y abrió la cortina de la ducha. Tras mucho pelear, consiguió deshacerse del molesto sujetador, y se bajó el resto de su ropa interior, dejándola en un rincón del baño mientras se metía en la ducha.

Empezó a canturrear suavemente mientras el agua corría por las cañerías y comenzaba a caer por la alcachofa de la ducha.

_I am giving up one of my dreams today_

_I found out I can't always get my way_

_And sometimes a dream isn't worth what you pay_

Fue en el momento en el que Beth alzó el brazo para lavarse el pelo que sintió un latigazo recorrerle toda la espalda desde la base de la columna. Contuvo un grito ahogado mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha, apretando los dientes. Se las apañó para cerrar el grifo mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas de dolor.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla, aún temblando por los restos del hachazo de dolor que acababa de sufrir.

—Joder —susurró, llevándose la mano a la bolsa. Sentía que si movía la espalda lo más mínimo iba a acabar retorciéndose, así que se quedó muy quieta, de pie en mitad del baño mientras veía las gotas caer desde las puntas de su pelo hasta la toalla que la cubría.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto llevaba allí hasta que escuchó que Daryl volvía a tocar suavemente.

—Puedes pasar —dijo ella, y en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió volvió a cerrarse—. Daryl, puedes pasar, estoy visible.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó él, sin acercarse demasiado. Beth no pudo evitar preguntarse si huía de las mujeres con poca ropa en general o de ella en particular.

—He ido a levantar el brazo bueno y la espalda no me ha dejado —explicó directamente, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—No, no, no hace falta, me dijo que podía pasar. Ahora me tomaré el analgésico y seguro que se me pasa —contestó ella—. Además, ya estoy mejor.

Daryl levantó una ceja.

— ¿Puedes levantar el brazo?

—Bueno… no —admitió ella—, pero seguro que en un rato podré.

Hubo un par de segundos en silencio en el que se miraron incómodamente hasta que ella terminó suspirando.

—Vale, puede que no —añadió, rendida. Intentó pensar a toda velocidad en mil maneras distintas de decirle lo siguiente, pero en vista de que no encontró ninguna que fuera menos embarazosa, lo preguntó sin rodeos—. ¿Me ayudas?

Daryl palideció, y al instante siguiente se volvió rojo escarlata.

—No me refería a ducharme —corrigió inmediatamente—. Sólo a lavarme el pelo.

Se sucedieron otros momentos de incómodo y angustioso silencio en el que Beth sintió que su cara se ponía del mismo color que la de Daryl.

—No importa —dijo finalmente—. Perdona por preguntarte algo así.

Daryl la miró un instante, y entonces salió del baño sin mediar palabra. Beth se preguntó si realmente la había cagado aquella vez, pero entonces él reapareció con una silla en la mano y la colocó junto al lavabo. Entonces, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella se sentara. Beth asintió levemente y se acercó a la silla, sentándose con cuidado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el pelo le cayera en el lavabo y se llevó la mano a la toalla para asegurarse de que no iban a ocurrir más incidentes embarazosos.

Daryl abrió el grifo, alternando temperaturas hasta que el agua empezó a salir agradablemente tibia. Beth no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro cuando sintió sus manos enterrarse levemente en su pelo, y contuvo un sonidito de satisfacción que sin duda volvería la situación más rara si cabe.

— ¿Puedes echar la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás? —murmuró él, y ella lo hizo, dejando que el agua se llevara los restos de champú.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, se le iba olvidando más y más por qué se había sentido tan avergonzada, y en su lugar lo único que sentía era el placer de tener a alguien (bueno, alguien, _Daryl Dixon_) lavándole el pelo con cuidado.

—Antes te he oído cantar —comentó él, y Beth abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué era?

—Oh —murmuró Beth—. Era una canción que escribí hace tiempo.

—No sabía que también hicieras eso.

—Canto desde que aprendí a hablar. Puede que incluso antes —rió suavemente—. Y escribir canciones es una forma de sacar ciertas cosas.

—Ésa parecía… —Daryl no terminó la frase.

—Lo sé —Beth hizo un leve asentimiento—. Antes de venir a vivir aquí yo salía con un chico, Jimmy. Llevábamos saliendo desde los dieciséis, pero durante el tiempo que yo había estado en la universidad nos habíamos distanciado. Después se enteró de que me iba a mudar y supongo que ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar. No estaba exactamente triste porque hubiéramos roto. Era simplemente el hecho de que una parte de mi vida hubiera terminado así. Todo el mundo suponía que un día nos íbamos a casar y de pronto yo ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida. Y luego llegué aquí —sonrió levemente.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo quería a Jimmy, pero no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de alguien que no es capaz de soportar la idea de que yo haga lo que me gusta? —suspiró—. Recuerdo el miedo que tuve de la reacción de mi padre. De si estaría decepcionado porque me mudaba y encima rompía con el que se suponía que iba a ser mi marido.

— ¿Lo estuvo? —Beth bufó.

—No. Me dijo: "Bethy, tú eres una chica que persigue sus sueños, y eso a veces puede intimidar a los chicos" —murmuró. Escuchó como el grifo se cerraba, y el tacto de la toalla al envolverse en su cabeza.

—Ya está —dijo él. Beth se puso en pie con cuidado y le miró mientras él apartaba la silla.

—Muchas gracias, Daryl —ella sonrió, y él se encogió de hombros sin mirarla directamente. En el momento en el que él salió del baño, ella cogió su ropa interior (agradeciendo interiormente que estuviera bien oculta a la vista desde ese ángulo) y se metió en su habitación para empezar a vestirse, siseando cada vez que su espalda soltaba un pinchazo de dolor.

Cuando salió de su habitación, se encontró a Daryl todavía en la cocina, y ella se acercó con cuidado a la mesa, sentándose mientras él se giraba y le dejaba un plato de macarrones con queso delante. Beth notó que se le hacía la boca agua, y no tardó en coger el tenedor, pero justo antes de hincarlo en el plato, levantó la cabeza y esperó hasta que él se sentó a su lado para empezar a comer.

—Que aproveche —dijo ella, y él asintió. Comieron en silencio, pero no fue uno incómodo. Beth estaba pensando en varias cosas a la vez: en la visita de aquella mañana, en la señora Dixon, en su familia, y de pronto, se encontró con que estaba mirando fijamente a Daryl. Apartó la vista en el instante en el que él alzó la cabeza de su plato, pero supo que le había pillado—. Está muy bueno.

Él volvió a asentir.

—Hoy ha venido a verme una compañera del trabajo —soltó de golpe, y él la miró. No supo por qué las palabras habían abandonado su boca, pero de pronto, sintió que no podía pararlas—. Parece que les he metido en problemas.

— ¿Les has metido en problemas porque una estantería se te ha caído encima? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—La directora teme que yo les denuncie. Podría causar muchos despidos —explicó ella, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. El ceño de Daryl se hundió aún más.

—Deberías.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Se supone que ella tiene que evitar cosas como esas —se encogió de hombros.

—Los accidentes pasan.

— ¿Igual que con la cafetera y la caldera? —Beth se quedó sin respuesta, y él volvió a bajar la vista hacia el plato—. No puedes ni dormir sin medicarte, ¿por qué no puedes pedirle cuentas?

—Porque yo no quiero sacarles el dinero. Porque no quiero perjudicar a nadie —se defendió ella, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta.

— ¿Es mejor que seas tú la que acabe en el hospital? —preguntó él. Beth apartó la vista y siguió cenando en silencio. De pronto a Beth ya no le apetecía seguir hablando. Terminó de comer a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el fregadero sin mediar palabra.

No tardó en sentir la figura de Daryl tras ella. Cuando se giró, vio que él intentaba poner su plato bajo el agua también.

—Dame, yo lo haré —le dijo ella—. Es lo mínimo.

—Nah, está bien —le contestó Daryl, pero ella negó con la cabeza, quitándole el plato de las manos.

—No me importa —murmuró ella, girándose de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, Daryl no se movió de su sitio. En su lugar, se quedó a su lado, apoyado contra la encimera mientras ella fregaba los platos en silencio—. Y… supongo que tienes razón.

—No quería ofenderte —le dijo él, al tiempo que empezaba a ayudarla a fregar.

—Es verdad. Ya no es por mí. Esta vez he sido yo, pero cualquier otra podría ocurrirle a un compañero —continuó ella, mirándole de reojo—. No pueden ganar siempre.

Beth dejó los platos, cubiertos y vasos a un lado para que se secaran y se dio la vuelta para encararle, sonriendo suavemente.

—Y gracias.

—Sólo he fregado un plato —contestó él. Beth negó con la cabeza levemente y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Por todo —le dijo, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, tratando de contener la risita que luchaba por salir.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review, y si no, deja un review también y cuéntame cuánto lo has odiado, ¿por qué no?  
**


	11. En la cuerda floja

**A/N: No es de mis favoritos (bueno, lo es), pero creo que es imposible porque me ha hervido la sangre a mí también, y hasta ahí llego. También es un capítulo de transición. Podéis considerar esto un paralelo a la transición de actitud que hubo en Slabtown. **

**Disclaimer: tanto el universo TWD como sus personajes no me pertenecen (o sino Bethyl habría tenido ya hijos en la serie o los cómics) sino que son propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

Beth giró la cabeza cuando vio a Daryl junto a la camilla, tendiéndole un vaso con café. Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó él, sin acercarse del todo. Beth se encogió de hombros.

—Está bastante bien. Los médicos dicen que su corazón aún sigue débil. Dicen que seguramente nunca se recupere del todo —añadió, en voz mucho más baja. Sintió la mirada de Daryl clavada en su cabeza, pero ella no hizo amago de mirarle otra vez—. Pero yo creo que eso no es verdad. Es fuerte. Puede sobreponerse —afirmó, apretando ligeramente la mano de la anciana que tenía sujeta entre las suyas.

—Lo es —afirmó Daryl al cabo de unos segundos. Beth levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, y él dio un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a ella—. Nos tenía a Merle y a mí de hijos. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder lidiar con eso.

Beth rió suavemente.

— ¿Por qué será que me cuesta creer que tú fueras un niño difícil? —preguntó Beth. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Hacía todo lo que mi hermano me dijera, y mi hermano es un capullo —bufó—. Así que yo también lo era.

—No —Beth negó con la cabeza—, no lo creo.

Él no contestó, en su lugar atravesándola con los ojos, y ella volvió a girarse para centrar su atención en la señora Dixon. Le parecía que así era mucho más sencillo sincerarse.

— ¿Cómo era? Quiero decir, cuando era más joven.

—Era… —Daryl se aclaró la garganta—, era inteligente. No digo lista, digo inteligente. Recuerdo que era capaz de terminarse un libro entero y leer la mitad de otro en una sola tarde.

—Guau —murmuró ella, apoyándose en el codo y dejando la mejilla contra su puño.

—Tenía carácter —continuó él—. Una mirada y nos tenía a los dos sentados y callados si sabíamos lo que nos convenía —Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa—. Era dura.

—Parece que es dura, sí —Beth asintió suavemente, mirándole de nuevo—. Era muy guapa.

Daryl desvió los ojos del punto en el que estaban fijos para dirigirlos a su madre y luego a ella, antes de ser él quien asintiera.

—Lo era —murmuró. Beth se puso en pie con cuidado.

—Me recuerda un poco a mi madre —saltó Beth de pronto. Daryl exhaló por la nariz de golpe.

—No lo creo.

—En serio —insistió ella—, mi madre también tiene mucho carácter. Pensarías que es mi padre, porque es estricto, pero ella… dios, tenía sentado incluso a mi padre.

Daryl bufó.

—Y siempre tenía que encargarse de nosotros. Mi padre trabajaba, así que era ella quien se quedaba con nosotros. Recuerdo que Shawn y Maggie solían jugar y como yo era más pequeña no querían que me uniera. Yo no paraba de insistir y de insistir, y entonces Shawn me dijo que si quería que me dejaran jugar tendría que ser capaz de montar a Nelly la nerviosa. Es uno de los caballos más difíciles de manejar que hay en la granja —explicó ella, y él asintió—. Y como yo era una cabezota de ocho años decidí hacerlo. Shawn me retó de broma, no creía que yo fuera capaz, pero entonces mientras ellos jugaban a alguna estupidez las puertas del granero se abrieron y aparecí yo tratando de evitar que la yegua me tirara de cabeza al suelo. Yo no paraba de chillar y ellos dos intentaron calmar a Nelly, pero no había manera, y si la asustaban demasiado podría tirarme al suelo y partirme el cuello —Beth soltó una risa sin ganas—. Y entonces apareció mi madre y dijo "¿qué está pasando?", y Shawn y Mags no paraban de gritar que yo me había subido sin permiso y entonces ella se acercó… una mujer de apenas metro sesenta y que pesaba menos que una pluma se acercó a una yegua enorme que estaba totalmente fuera de control y la cogió por las riendas y le pegó un tirón enorme. Le pegó tal tirón que Nelly se revolvió y se giró para mirarla, casi como si ella tampoco se creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Pero se quedó quieta. Y entonces mi madre me bajó de allí y mandó a Shawn a guardarla de nuevo y él no dijo ni mu —Beth se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, pensando en aquél día—. No me dirigió la palabra mientras me limpiaba la cara llena de mocos ni mientras me daba una taza de chocolate caliente. Y entonces se giró, apoyada en la encimera con un trapo en la mano y me dijo tranquilamente "ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así jamás". Te juro que no he estado más asustada en mi vida —Beth soltó una risita—. No de que me pegara ni nada así, sino de… no lo sé, pero por poco me hice pis encima.

Beth se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin dejar de acariciar con el pulgar la mano de la anciana, que aún no había soltado. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Le costaba admitir lo mucho que la echaba de menos a veces. Se preguntó qué haría una mujer como su madre con personas como Dawn.

—No me gustaría meterme con tu madre —comentó él, y Beth empezó a reírse. Se giró para mirarle y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te gustaría —concordó ella—. Creo que deberíamos irnos. Tienes que trabajar, ¿no?

—Si quieres que nos quedemos un rato más no me importa —respondió Daryl.

— ¿Y hacerte llegar tarde otra vez? No, no hace falta. Puedo venir mañana —le aseguró ella.

—Vale —asintió él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Beth esperó un poco más y se acercó un momento hacia la anciana para darle un beso en la frente.

—Va a ponerse bien, Katherine —susurró, apretándole la mano—. Es usted muy fuerte.

Cuando se giró, se encontró a Daryl mirándola fijamente desde el marco de la puerta, y ella sólo sonrió.

— ¿Vamos?

. . .

Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Beth estaba hablando por teléfono con Shawn mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

—Sí, todo va bien. Rosita es una estupenda compañera de piso —mintió, al tiempo que recolocaba el mantel con una mano—. ¿El dinero? Bueno, no es que pueda jubilarme, pero me dieron la paga hace poco. Aunque creo que voy a tener que vender el coche antes de que se lo lleven por no pagar las letras.

—Si necesitas dinero, siempre puedo dejarte, Bethy —le aseguró Shawn. Beth negó con la cabeza, incluso aunque él no pudiera verla por teléfono.

—No necesito dinero. Siempre puedo coger el autobús —añadió—. Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿cómo te va? ¿Sigues con esa tal Jenny?

Le escuchó bufar y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Preferiría cortarme una pierna antes que volver con esa loca.

—Oh, me caía bien —lamentó Beth, sentándose en el sofá—. ¿Y no hay ninguna chica nueva por ahí?

—No entiendo qué ganas tenéis todas de que me eche novia —se quejó él.

— ¿Todas? ¿Mi madre también te está dando la tabarra?

—Annette y Maggie. Te juro que no sabes cuánto envidio que estés lejos, Bethy. No sabes lo desesperantes que pueden ser.

—Creo que me hago una idea —sonrió Beth—. ¿Y cómo está papá? Nunca consigo hablar con él.

—La última vez que fui a la granja seguía trabajando —Beth frunció el ceño—. Pero por lo que vi, parecía que estaba bien.

—No debería esforzarse tanto —comentó ella, casi como para sí misma—. No es bueno para su salud.

—Ya, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ha ignorado a todo el que le ha dicho lo mismo, creo que deberías intentarlo tú. Todos sabemos que tú eres su ojito derecho.

—Oh, venga ya, Shawn, supera tu trauma infantil —le oyó reír al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tranquilo, sé perfectamente que soy el favorito de Annette.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y por qué no? Siempre dice que soy alto y fuerte y que no podría estar más orgullosa —Beth no pudo evitar pensar que de pronto sonaba como si tuviera diez años.

—Lo dice para poder ofertarte a las hijas de sus amigas —respondió Beth. De pronto, se oyó una llave moviéndose en la cerradura—. Oye, tengo que colgar. Ya hablaremos, ¿vale?

—Vale, chica ocupada. Intenta poder pasarte algún día a vernos, eh.

—Lo intentaré. Te quiero. ¡Dale un beso de mi parte a todos si vas a verles pronto! —añadió justo antes de colgar. La puerta se abrió y Daryl apareció cargando dos bolsas. Beth se puso en pie e intentó ayudarle, pero él se apartó.

—Tú no puedes cargar peso —le recordó él, y ella dio un paso atrás, haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Has ido a la compra? —preguntó Beth, extrañada. Él dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas. Beth se apresuró en llegar hasta él y ayudarle a guardarlo todo.

— ¿Cómo creías que me alimentaba sino? —Beth se encogió de hombros y él esbozó una media sonrisa—. Huele bien.

—Es que he hecho la cena —respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Te gusta el estofado?

—No soy difícil —contestó él, acercándose a la olla para oler más de cerca—. Huele muy bien.

—Vale, si consigues no tirar todos los cubiertos y los vasos que he puesto en la mesa mientras guardas la compra, cenaremos —le dijo ella, y él se sonrojó levemente, teniendo más cuidado al sacar el resto de las cosas—. ¿Qué tal el día?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

—Como todos. ¿Tú?

—He estado haciendo un poco de limpieza general (menos en tu cuarto, claro) y luego he hablado un rato con mi hermano.

— ¿Shawn? —ella asintió.

—Sigue preocupándose desde la noche en la que iba a recogerme… —comentó, mientras apartaba las cosas que iban en los armarios superiores a un lado—. Quiere asegurarse de que todo va bien y de que tengo un sitio para dormir.

— ¿Tu familia lo sabe? Que compartes piso conmigo —añadió él. Beth no le miró.

—No exactamente.

— ¿Qué les has dicho?

—Que vivo con Rosita —admitió, mientras se giraba para abrir uno de los armarios. Empezó a colocar cosas y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar uno de los estantes superiores. De pronto, Daryl apareció a su lado y puso el paquete de sal que trataba de colocar por ella—. Gracias.

— ¿No crees que se van a sorprender cuando descubran que yo no soy una chica latina que tiene para decir de todo el mundo? —preguntó él, y ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la acertada descripción de su amiga.

—No es que vayan a venir ni nada así. Siempre soy yo la que les visita.

— ¿Y lo del accidente?

—Eh…

—Tampoco —sentenció él, girándose hacia una de las bolsas.

—No es tan fácil —explicó ella, aunque en realidad no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo—. No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Siempre he sido la protegida, ¿sabes? Soy la hija pequeña, y siempre me han considerado la más ingenua. Además, después de… —se interrumpió de golpe, maldiciéndose internamente por no ser capaz de morderse la lengua—… después de que me quedara en la calle, están preocupados. Es normal, ¿no?

Daryl la miró un segundo, casi como si supiera perfectamente lo que pasaba allí, y entonces asintió.

—Se preocupan por ti —comentó él—. Eso es bueno.

—Lo es —afirmó ella, mientras colocaba una botella de leche en la nevera—. Vamos, me muero de hambre —añadió, tratando de cambiar de tema desesperadamente.

Una hora después, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, él viendo la tele y ella leyendo, el teléfono sonó. Daryl estiró el brazo y lo cogió, respondiendo con gruñidos. Beth le observó de reojo, pero intentó enfocarse en su lectura, hasta que él colgó.

—Ha vuelto a la residencia —dijo solamente, y ella se puso en pie de un salto. Él se levantó también y la sujetó por el brazo—. Cuidado.

—Tenemos que ir a verla —respondió ella—. Por favor.

Daryl la miró un segundo y suspiró, asintiendo con resignación. Ella sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la camioneta.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, ambos se encaminaron directamente hasta la 412.

— ¡Beth! —Oyó que la llamaba Tanya desde el fondo del pasillo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Visito a una paciente —contestó ella sin dejar de andar. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Daryl aún no había llegado. Le esperó allí parada, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa. Cuando él llegó a su altura, ella asintió, como dándose ánimos a sí misma, y pasó.

La anciana seguía en su cama, aunque esta vez estaba consciente, parpadeando, confusa, y mirando al techo.

—Señora Dixon —murmuró ella, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Se acercó hasta ella y le rozó la mano. Fingió que no se le encogía un poco el estómago cuando la anciana se apartó del contacto y continuó sonriendo—. Me alegro tanto de verla recuperada.

Se giró y vio que Daryl aún no había entrado, y de que Tanya estaba a su lado.

— ¿Cómo han podido mandarla de vuelta tan pronto? —preguntó Beth. Tanya abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla—. He estado con ella esta mañana y los médicos no querían que volviera ya.

—Dawn quería que volviera a Rosewood para que pudieran cuidarla más atentamente —Rosita apareció tras Tanya con unos archivos en la mano—. _Preocupándose_ por ella, por supuesto. Me alegro de verte, pupa.

—Rosita —Beth se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo estás, eh? Déjame que te vea, ni siquiera he podido ir a tu casa —comentó ella, haciéndola girar—. Tanya, ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer? Ya estoy yo aquí.

La chica pareció pensárselo antes de abandonar la habitación.

—Dawn no quiere que se hagan visitas sin un enfermero presente —la informó su amiga. Se giró y miró a Daryl—. Absurdo, ¿no?

Daryl no contestó, y la sonrisa de Rosita se ensanchó.

— ¿Para qué quiere Dawn que la gente vigile? Y Rosita, tengo que contarte algo-

— ¿Daryl?

Todos los ojos se desviaron hacia la señora Dixon, que estaba mirando a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Alargó una mano y la dejó caer con suavidad, hasta que la mitad de su brazo estuvo por fuera de la cama.

—Tu madre te está llamando —le dijo Rosita—. Venga, ¿a qué esperas? Beth y yo tenemos cosas que hablar, ahora volvemos.

Y sin más preámbulos, la arrastró fuera de la habitación, dejando a Daryl a solas con su madre.

—Dios, las cosas se están volviendo de locos aquí dentro —murmuró Rosita aceleradamente.

—Lo sé. Alexis vino a verme a mi casa el otro día.

— ¿Alexis? Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabía ella dónde vivías? ¿Y… Alexis? No sabía que fuerais tan amigas.

—No lo somos —replicó Beth—. Tuve que cambiar los datos de mi ficha, por eso lo supo.

—Ella no _puede_ mirar tu ficha así sin más —apostilló su compañera.

—Pero Dawn sí.

Rosita parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.

—Vino a verme y prácticamente intentó convencerme de que había sido mi culpa el que se me cayera aquella estantería, y luego me dijo que si denunciaba lo que había pasado iba a perjudicar a todos. Me hizo prometerle que no reportaría el accidente.

La mandíbula de su amiga se descolgó de golpe.

—Esa hija de puta —susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Tenía que haberlo sabido, será traidora…

—Eso ya no importa —repuso Beth—, lo que importa es que Dawn está consiguiendo tener a todo el mundo bajo su control. Joan me dijo que no podía fiarme de nadie, y Dawn consiguió hacerla renunciar, y ahora, ¿manda a una compañera a mi casa para lavarme el cerebro? Esa mujer está loca de verdad.

—Shh, más bajo —le instó Rosita, apartándola aún más del pasillo—. Tendrías que ver la que se ha formado aquí. Ni siquiera los ancianos se creen su mierda. ¿El matrimonio Calhoun? Su mujer tuvo una subida de azúcar hace dos días y tuvieron que trasladarla al hospital. Su marido estuvo diez minutos intentando conseguir que llamaran a una ambulancia, pero Dawn se negaba.

— ¿Se negaba?

— ¿Sabes cuántas inspecciones significarían dos pacientes en el hospital en un tiempo récord? Y por motivos más que sospechosos. Dijeron que fue porque no le administraron sus dosis de insulina cuando debían. Y ahora Dawn dice que seguramente alguno de sus hijos debió traerle algo con azúcar y eso fue lo que lo causó.

Beth se giró, como si temiera que alguien les estuviera escuchando.

— ¿Y la señora Dixon?

— ¿Beth? —Beth se volvió de golpe para encontrarse a Dawn al fondo del pasillo—. ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba saludando —contestó Rosita por ella.

—Vaya, ¿y no vienes a verme? —rió suavemente—. ¿Podrías venir a mi despacho? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre todo el papeleo de la baja. Todo ha estado siendo un poco caótico últimamente.

—Claro —asintió Beth.

—Dame un abrazo, tonta —dijo de pronto Rosita, y la estrechó intensamente. Sintió algo en su pantalón, y Rosita le susurró—: Bolsillo derecho.

Beth sonrió, confusa, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia Dawn, que seguía sonriendo cálidamente. La mujer se aproximó y la abrazó. Beth se quedó muy quieta, tratando de reprimir la rabia que bullía en su interior. Se esforzó por disimular otra sonrisa y darle un suave toque en la espalda con el brazo escayolado.

Cuando entraron a su despacho, Beth se dio cuenta de que había un desorden mayor del habitual en su escritorio. Había una calculadora, y Dawn parecía estar bastante poco preocupada por si los papeles rebosaban la mesa.

—Perdona el caos —dijo de pronto, sentándose frente a ella—. Bien, bien, Greene, Beth. G, G… aquí estás —sacó su ficha y la abrió, al tiempo que hacía aparecer un bolígrafo y escribía frenéticamente—. Tenemos que encargarnos de ciertos formularios para el seguro.

—Comprendo —respondió ella.

—De acuerdo, empecemos desde el principio, 20 de mayo, ¿recuerdas la hora? ¿Cómo sucedió? No escatimes en detalles, es importante para el informe.

—Yo estaba haciendo inventario con Tanya-

— ¿Tanya Vance, te refieres?

—Sí, estábamos en la habitación en la que guardamos los medicamentos, encargándonos del inventario, como ya le he dicho, y teníamos que mover varias cajas de sitio —Dawn la escrutaba cuidadosamente, asintiendo a cada palabra que ella decía—. Una vez terminamos, Tanya fue a llevar el papeleo a recepción para que Joan pudiera archivarlo y yo cogí una de las cajas para ponerla en su sitio. La solté en uno de los estantes, y cuando me giré, hubo un crujido y toda la estantería cayó sobre mí.

—Ya veo —comentó Dawn en voz baja, anotando un par de cosas—. Así que tú afirmas que fue al soltar la caja.

—Sí —asintió Beth—, la balda debía estar algo suelta y por eso-

—Es curioso, tu compañera también ha declarado —la interrumpió, mientras abría un cajón para rebuscar entre otros papeles. Sacó una hoja y comenzó a leerla para sí misma—. Según ella, tú insististe en quedarte a ordenar las cajas. ¿Es eso cierto?

Beth frunció el ceño.

—Yo le dije que no me importaba ocuparme de ello. Como un favor de compañera a compañera —añadió, y Dawn sonrió.

—Claro, de compañera a compañera. ¿Y qué hiciste cuando se te cayó la estantería?

—Grité —se encogió ella de hombros—. Grité de dolor y para pedir ayuda.

—Sin embargo, tus compañeros afirman que no oyeron grito alguno, sino que fue el estruendo lo que les hizo acudir.

—Bueno, ya sabe que el cuarto está bastante alejado del resto de las habitaciones. Y yo diría que grité bastante fuerte, a juzgar por lo rápido que aparecieron mis compañeros.

—Esa es otra —Dawn alzó el bolígrafo—, aparecieron sus compañeros Lori Grimes, Mark Olsen y Rosita Espinosa, ¿correcto?

—Así es.

—Tengo entendido que quisieron llevarla con el doctor Jensen y usted se negó.

—No me negué —aclaró ella inmediatamente—. Fue Mark quien-

—Y todo el que te vio tras el accidente asegura que tú podías andar con… ¿cómo lo describieron? —Echó un vistazo a la hoja—. "Bastante soltura" para una persona que acababa de sufrir los daños que figuran en el informe del hospital.

—Directora —saltó de pronto Beth—, sé exactamente lo que está intentando.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

—Alexis vino a verme el otro día a mi casa. Sé perfectamente que usted la envió.

Beth vio cómo tensaba la mandíbula ligeramente.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Y quiero que sepa que he cambiado de opinión. Pienso denunciarla por cada moratón y cada golpe que esa estantería me hizo. Tengo un abogado y me ha dicho que eso es una negligencia suya, directora, y que se le va a caer el pelo.

La sonrisa de Dawn era tan tensa que Beth se preguntó si la tendría grapada a la cara.

—Beth —comenzó ella con calma, retrayéndose en su silla mientras cogía unos cuantos papeles—, empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué te parece?

Cogió el formulario que había estado rellenando y lo rompió en dos frente a ella, antes de tirarlo a la papelera.

—Hablemos ahora con franqueza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas consumiendo drogas?

— ¿Qué? —Beth no daba crédito.

—Han estado faltando medicinas desde hace semanas en esta residencia. Te vieron entrando con Rosita y con Joan a la sala de medicinas durante un período bastante largo, e hice la vista gorda porque sé que a veces os escaqueáis en mitad de vuestros turnos para hacer Dios sabe qué, pero me parece que es bastante coincidencia.

—No es-

—Te has quedado sin casa, ¿no es verdad? —Beth no respondió—. ¿No es verdad?

—Sí —contestó finalmente.

—Me parece que tus finanzas no son precisamente estables. ¿Necesitabas algo con lo que evadirte, es eso? Tengo al menos a diez personas dispuestas a declarar que tu trabajo estaba siendo descuidado últimamente, casualmente coincidiendo con el momento en el que tu casero te echó del piso.

—Creo que es lógico que-

—Sé perfectamente que necesitas dinero ahora que te he acortado los turnos. Sé que estás viviendo con el hijo de la señora Dixon, haciendo lo que sea que hagas con ese tipo —a Beth se le paró el corazón—, y también sé que tú estás en contra de cómo hago las cosas y que te has dejado influenciar por lo que otros hayan podido hacerte creer sobre mí.

—Pienso que debería decir ya lo que sea que esté insinuando, directora —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Tengo pruebas de que has estado robando medicinas a la residencia, de que estás relacionada con el señor Daryl Dixon de una forma más que cuestionable, y podría demostrar que te causaste ciertas lesiones para poder conseguir una compensación económica —sentenció Dawn.

Beth estaba tan fuertemente agarrada a la silla que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, pero no le importó.

—Nada de eso es cierto —consiguió articular.

— ¿Tienes dinero para pagar un juicio tan largo, Beth? Porque tengo testigos, y pruebas, y todos mis instintos me gritan que te despida ahora mismo por hurto, negligencia laboral y estafa.

—Le repito que yo jamás haría algo así —se reiteró Beth—. Puede despedirme si eso la hace feliz, pero hasta que no demuestre nada de lo que ha estado culpándome los últimos diez minutos va a tener que pagarme una indemnización por despido.

—Pero puedo encargarme de que despidan a la enfermera Espinosa —replicó Dawn.

—No tiene motivos.

— ¿Ah, no? Bien, veamos: impuntualidad, un descaro inadmisible con sus superiores, varias faltas leves… y ahora robo a la residencia. Podría acusarla de cómplice por estafa. Fue ella quien te llevó al hospital, ¿verdad? Sólo tengo que chasquear los dedos y las dos iríais a la calle. Tendría que pagarte una indemnización, pero eso sólo sería hasta que se celebrase el juicio y ambas sabemos que no vas a ganar. Puedo demostrar lo que estás haciendo. Puedo incluso denunciar al señor Dixon por ser cómplice en toda esta pantomima de las lesiones.

Beth sentía que el aire estaba demasiado cargado para poder respirar. Intentó no hiperventilar, pero el corazón le martilleaba incansablemente en el pecho y estaba a punto de echarse a temblar de rabia.

—O —añadió, cerrando su archivo—, nos olvidamos de este asunto y no ocurre nada. Tú vuelves al trabajo el lunes y yo finjo que no he visto nada.

—No soy yo quien está cometiendo un delito, directora.

—Deberías revisar tus cosas, Beth —añadió ella de pronto—. Podrían encontrar alguna que otra prueba entre tus pertenencias.

Beth abrió mucho los ojos.

—Usted no está bien de la cabeza.

—Yo sólo me preocupo por el bien común, enfermera —le respondió ella—. Puedes irte, disfruta de tus días libres.

Beth se puso en pie de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Dawn la llamó de nuevo.

—Y Beth: aléjate de la gente como Daryl Dixon. Gente como esa no es buena para ayudarte a tratar tu adicción. Estoy segura de que el doctor Jensen estará encantado de aconsejarte.

Beth salió dando un sonoro portazo.

— ¡Beth! ¡Beth! —oyó que Lori la llamaba desde el fondo del pasillo, pero ella no se detuvo, y salió prácticamente corriendo hasta el aparcamiento. Cuando llegó a la camioneta de Daryl, se apoyó contra la puerta y se contrajo, tratando de sofocar los sollozos.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No pensaba darle la razón a Dawn. Eso nunca.

Consiguió enderezarse y tranquilizar su corazón y su respiración, mientras recuperaba la calma lentamente. Tenía que ser lista. No podía dejarles ganar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Daryl acababa de aparecer a su lado y ella ni siquiera le había oído llegar. Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a esa forma casi imposible de detectar que tenía de andar.

—Sí, sólo me ha dado un pequeño mareo —respondió ella—. Perdona, necesitaba aire. ¿Cómo está? ¿Habéis hablado?

Daryl asintió.

—Un poco —la sonrisa de Beth se volvió un poco más verdadera.

—Me alegro muchísimo —le dijo de corazón—. Vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Ambos se montaron en la camioneta, mientras la mente de Beth seguía ocupada en mil cosas distintas.

—Recordamos viejos tiempos —soltó él de pronto, y ella se giró para mirarle, sorprendida de que él hubiera empezado la conversación por una vez—. Estuvo bien. Un rato.

— ¿Viejos tiempos como qué? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno —comenzó—, ha empezado a recordar mi primer día de preescolar. De qué ropa llevaba puesta, de que intentó peinarme, me hizo el almuerzo y me llevó hasta la puerta. Merle entró directamente con los de primaria y yo me quedé en la entrada.

— ¿Y luego?

—Se agachó y me dijo: "escúchame bien, Daryl, si alguno de estos críos te hace algo, dímelo y me encargaré de patearles el culo a sus padres yo misma".

—Guau —soltó Beth, aunque notaba cómo la risa empezaba a desatarse en su pecho—. Sí que era una mujer fuerte.

—Sí —afirmó él, esbozando una media sonrisa—, pero ese no fue mi primer día de colegio.

Beth frunció el ceño.

—Yo había empezado preescolar tres meses antes. Me llevaba Merle cada día.

— ¿Entonces-?

—Solía estar ciega la mitad del tiempo. Seguramente se pasó mi primer día de colegio durmiendo la borrachera —soltó sin más, y Beth se quedó de piedra. Intentó pensar en algo que decirle, pero todo le parecía superficial y estúpido. Le miró, pero él tenía la vista fija en la carretera—. Pero no se lo he dicho. Tampoco es que sirva de nada a estas alturas.

Beth parpadeó un par de veces y alargó una mano para entrelazarla con la de él.

—Eres un buen hijo —le dijo.

—No soy nada —respondió él, aún sin mirarla.

—Eres el _mejor _hijo —reiteró ella entonces, estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

Daryl se giró para mirarla, y ella sonrió.

—Y ella lo sabe.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un comentario diciéndome qué tal, y si no, también, no os cortéis. ¡Un abrazo y gracias a todos los que dejaron review en los anteriores capítulos!  
**


	12. Negligencia

**A/N: No hay mucha interacción Daryl-Beth, pero de veras, este capítulo era necesario para poder avanzar en la trama.**

**Disclaimer: TWD y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Robert Kirkman y AMC, porque siendo sinceros, si fueran míos yo estaria en una isla bebiendo mojitos y tomando el sol.**

* * *

Aquél lunes Beth se preparó para ir a trabajar muy lentamente. Intentaba ser tan silenciosa como pudiera. Sabía que Daryl empezaba más tarde ese día y no quería despertarle. Además, tampoco le había dicho que había aceptado reincorporarse al trabajo. Eso significaría tener que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, y Beth no podía hacerlo. No podía contarle que estaba siendo amenazada por Dawn, que por su culpa podía hundirle a él y a Rosita, que había algo allí que no cuadraba.

Estaba poniéndose unos vaqueros limpios cuando de pronto sintió que tenía algo en el bolsillo. Frunció el ceño, confusa, y se metió la mano para ver qué era. Un papelito arrugado en el que alguien había garabateado una palabra de forma descuidada, con la tinta emborronada por la acción del agua.

_Digoxina._

Beth dobló el papel y pestañeó. ¿Por qué le había dado aquello Rosita? Le resultaba increíblemente familiar aquél nombre, pero no conseguía recordar dónde lo había visto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evocar algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero nada acudió a su mente. Resopló, frustrada, y volvió a guardarse el papel en el bolsillo. Podría investigar más tarde.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y a punto estuvo de chocarse contra Daryl, que parecía casi tan sorprendido como ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Beth automáticamente.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —replicó él, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a dar una vuelta.

— ¿A la residencia? —preguntó Daryl, y Beth abrió mucho los ojos. Daryl hizo un gesto con la mano tras ella, y cuando Beth se giró, se encontró con su uniforme planchado y tendido sobre la cama—. Creí que estabas de baja.

—_Estaba _—asintió Beth, mirando a todas partes menos a él—. Tengo que… necesitamos ayuda para mantener ese sitio en pie. Por los ancianos.

—No eres de mucha ayuda con un brazo rato —señaló Daryl, y Beth le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor. Además, va a ser un turno corto. No te preocupes —añadió, pasando de largo para dirigirse a la cocina—. ¿Quieres un café?

Daryl gruñó en respuesta y Beth empezó a preparar una cafetera. Le resultaba más fácil si se concentraba en aquella sencilla tarea que si empezaba a imaginar lo que sería el día de hoy. El corazón le latía a mil por hora sólo de pensar en cruzarse con Dawn otra vez. ¿Iba a cumplir su palabra? Beth no podía saberlo: si denunciaba, ella la denunciaría y acabaría despedida. Si no la denunciaba, Dawn podía despedirla igualmente y encima denunciarla por cosas que no eran ciertas. Había encontrado cajas de medicinas en su taquilla. Estaba segura de que Dawn tenía a gente que se encargaba de ponerlas ahí. El hecho de que ya no pudiera confiar en nadie le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —le preguntó Daryl. Beth se giró, sorprendida de encontrarle ahí.

—No hace falta, para un día que tienes para dormir hasta tarde… —empezó ella, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que yo nunca dormía muchas horas seguidas —respondió, y Beth se mordió el labio, pensándose la oferta sólo un instante antes de asentir.

—Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte —le dijo, sonriendo, y él sólo se encogió de hombros. Sintió que él la miraba de reojo mientras caminaba para entrar en su habitación y ella se estremeció ligeramente mientras removía una taza de café.

Podría ser una adulta hecha y derecha, pero si tenía que sentir una mirada así una vez más, Beth juraba que sus piernas se iban a convertir en gelatina.

* * *

Beth estaba haciendo una ronda por las habitaciones, comprobando que todo estaba bien y de paso charlando con los ancianos. El trato con los pacientes era uno de los motivos principales por los que Beth había querido aquél trabajo. Le parecía increíble que hubiera gente que pudiera pasarse la vida encerrado en un cubículo sin apenas relacionarse en su trabajo. Tenía su parte mala, sí, pero la sensación de satisfacción que Beth sentía era nada comparado con los momentos desagradables.

Aunque en aquél momento le costaba encontrar algo que la impulsara a seguir allí.

—Lori —dijo Beth sorprendida cuando entró en una de las habitaciones. Su amiga estaba allí, realizando una cura a uno de los ancianos.

— ¿Beth? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estás de baja —la mujer tiró una gasa a la papelera y ayudó al hombre a tumbarse de nuevo, y tan pronto como lo hubo hecho, se apresuró a acercarse a Beth y a estrujarla con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera su madre—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, de veras que sí —sonrió Beth—. Me alegro mucho de estar aquí.

Lori frunció el ceño.

—Pero aún tienes el brazo escayolado, ¿cómo te han dejado volver al trabajo?

Beth se encogió de hombros, y la arruga en la frente de Lori creció.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó Beth de pronto, tratando de cambiar de tema. Lori se llevó una mano al vientre instintivamente y su expresión se suavizó.

—Está muy bien… no tengo nada de náuseas, ni siquiera por la mañana, lo que es un alivio. Recuerdo que me tiraba el día vomitando cuando estaba embarazada de Carl —rió suavemente—. No sería buena idea que estuviera devolviendo aquí, ¿verdad?

—Aún no lo saben, ¿verdad? —Lori negó con la cabeza—. Tienes que contárselo.

—Lo haré —concordó la mujer—. Pero no ahora. Las cosas se están saliendo de madre un poco, y lo último que necesito es añadir esto a la lista. Estoy bien. No necesito cogerme la baja aún, y mucho menos darle un motivo a Dawn para añadirme a la lista de "prescindibles".

Beth apoyó su mano contra la de Lori, y al instante sintió un dedo de la mujer levantándole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó, y Beth asintió—. ¿Qué tal con el señor Dixon?

—Cuando le llamas así parece que es uno de los pacientes —bufó Beth.

—Tú le llamabas así —le guiñó el ojo Lori—. Escucha, Beth… Shane me ha contado unas cuantas cosas sobre Daryl y su hermano.

Beth frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Al parecer su hermano ha tenido bastantes problemas por traficar con drogas y por delitos de violencia. Daryl también ha tenido algunas cosas. Escucha, soy consciente de que ha debido tener una vida difícil, y de que es un buen hombre. Lo que hace lo demuestra —le apretó la mano con cuidado—. Pero tienes que tener cuidado, ¿vale? Siempre te digo que tienes que fiarte menos de la gente.

—Ahora pareces mi madre —sonrió ella. Lori le pellizcó la mejilla—. Y ahora mi abuela.

—Oh, cállate —rió Lori—. Será mejor que yo siga a lo mío o no voy a acabar hasta mañana.

—Sí, yo debería hacer igual —concordó Beth, apartándose de su amiga. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando algo se le ocurrió—. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Rosita?

—Se encontraba mal y se ha ido a casa por hoy —le contestó Lori—. Gripe de verano, supongo.

Beth asintió.

—Gripe de verano —murmuró para sí, antes de seguir haciendo su guardia con el papel fuertemente apretado en su puño.

* * *

Era relativamente tarde, y Beth aún seguía en el trabajo. Estaba físicamente agotada: llevaba todo el día caminando de un lado a otro, encargándose de todo lo que le mandaban sin un rato para descansar. Suspiró y estiró el cuello con cuidado antes de seguir paseando por el comedor. Era una noche tranquila. Los ancianos cenaban con calma, y aparte del apenas audible ruido de las conversaciones, Beth sólo podía escuchar su propia respiración mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Beth estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Tanya y Mark habían empezado a hablar a su lado.

—… se ve que el pobre está en las últimas —murmuró la voz de Tanya. Algo en la mente de Beth saltó y agudizó el oído. Sabía que estaba mal, y le habían enseñado que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? A veces ni los médicos pueden curarlo. Al que le llega la hora, le llega —respondió su compañero. Tanya suspiró.

—Lo siento por sus hijos y sus nietos. Siempre vienen a verlo. ¿Has visto al pequeño? Tiene cinco añitos. No me imagino el mazazo que tiene que ser perder a alguien a esa edad.

—Ni siquiera entenderá lo que ha pasado.

—Pero encima-

— ¡Enfermera! —comenzó a gritar una mujer, agitando una cuchara en el aire y sobresaltando a los demás pacientes y a la propia Beth, que estaba prácticamente inclinada sobre sus compañeros. Ambos se giraron hacia ella, y Beth se recompuso en un momento—. ¡Mi sopa está envenenada!

—Otra vez no, señor —suspiró Tanya—. Albert, le aseguro que la comida está en perfecto estado.

— ¡Intentáis acabar conmigo! —Chilló el hombre—. ¡No vais a conseguirlo! ¡Esos malditos amarillos no lo hicieron, y vosotros no os vais a cargar al viejo Al con una mierda de sopa asquerosa que…!

—Modere su lenguaje, o me temo que tendrá que empezar a comer por su cuenta—Dawn apareció en el comedor, y el anciano pareció repentinamente confuso por la advertencia, con su carilla arrugada aún roja de ira.

Dawn se acercó a ella, y Beth podía sentir cómo se le iba acelerando el corazón poco a poco. La mujer caminó hasta quedar justo frente a frente, y entonces sonrió levemente.

—Me alegro de verla de nuevo aquí. Es realmente noble que haya insistido en reincorporarse tan pronto —le dijo Dawn. Beth intentó disimular la confusión que sentía. Simplemente asintió, y entonces la directora alargó el brazo y le apretó el hombro sano con suavidad, antes de pasar de largo y hacerle un gesto a Mark para que la siguiera sin ni siquiera pararse a mirarle, aunque él caminó tras ella igualmente.

El comedor se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Beth sentía la mirada de Tanya clavada en ella, y se preguntaba hasta qué punto las acusaciones de Dawn habrían sido de dominio público o si se habría encargado de cubrirlo todo tan bien como lo había creado.

—Esta sopa sabe a mierda —gruñó el anciano, rompiendo la tensión del momento. Tanya resopló y se acercó a grandes zancadas para retirarle el plato de mala manera.

* * *

_Of all the money that e'er I had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm that e'er I've ever done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

Beth se quedó en silencio mientras terminaba de doblar una sábana. La anciana tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía tarareando para sí la canción.

—Mi madre siempre estaba cantándola —le dijo Beth—. Cuando yo era pequeña me la cantaba incluso para dormir. Mi padre estaba tan harto de ella —rió suavemente.

La señora Dixon abrió levemente los ojos.

—Me gusta tu voz —dijo en voz baja—. Tan bonita.

—Muchas gracias —le contestó Beth con una sonrisa.

—Yo también cantaba, pero mi voz no era así de bonita —continuó de pronto—. No, mi marido siempre me lo decía: "Kate, parece que un gato está muriendo en tu garganta".

—Seguro que no era para tanto —le aseguró ella. La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solía cantar bajito para que él no me oyera. Les cantaba a mis niños. Me gustaba esa mujer que cantaba jazz… Ella Fitzgerald —recordó—. A Merle le gustaban otras canciones, pero a Daryl… oh, mi pequeño era otra historia.

Beth dejó la sábana y se acercó a la cama.

— ¿Ah, sí? —la instó a que continuara.

—Mm-hm. Solía meterse en la cama con su hermano y esperar a que yo cantara. Eran los únicos que me hacían sentirme especial, esos dos tesoros. Merle era un terremoto. Siempre pensé que sería actor. Era tan guapo como su padre de joven. Y Daryl… Daryl era como yo. Calladito, y dulce. Muy bueno.

—Eso parece —sonrió Beth suavemente. La anciana giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—Se calentaba rápido, eso sí. La sangre es fuerte, y es un Dixon después de todo —añadió en un tono algo más amargo—. Es bueno que te tenga a ti.

Beth se sonrojó suavemente.

—No es lo que se piensa —le contestó Beth—. Además, Daryl ha hecho mucho más por mí. Ha criado usted a un buen hijo.

La señora Dixon negó con la cabeza.

—Tú —levantó el dedo para señalarla ligeramente—, eres justo lo que él necesita. Dios sabe que mi pobre niño no ha conocido mucha bondad.

Beth sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensar en el niño de pelo oscuro con el puño en la boca apoyado contra su madre. Una madre alcohólica que seguramente se hubiera pasado la vida borracha mientras él tenía que estar solo o con un hermano problemático. Beth no podía imaginarse una infancia en un hogar así.

—Es todo lo que se merece —le aseguró Beth, cogiéndole la mano cautelosamente. Y para su sorpresa, la anciana no la apartó. La miró un instante a los ojos, de esa forma que le recordaba tantísimo a Daryl, y entonces asintió.

* * *

Beth estaba en recepción, anotando instrucciones del doctor para distintos pacientes.

—Necesitaré también una muestra de orina de la paciente de la 163.

— ¿Algo preocupante? —preguntó Beth mientras apuntaba. El hombre no contestó. Nunca lo hacía. En realidad, Beth se sorprendería si algún día él le respondía. Para el doctor, los pacientes no eran más que el número de su habitación. A duras penas conocía sus nombres o sus vidas, y las enfermeras le libraban de la mayor parte del "trabajo sucio", así que para él era bastante confortable realizar su labor cuando sólo tenía que mandar.

—Eso es todo —le dijo el hombre, y estaba dando media vuelta cuando Beth le detuvo.

—Doctor—el médico se detuvo un segundo y la observó por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, enfermera —ésa era otra. Beth dudaba que él conociera su nombre siquiera.

—Es que en las fichas de uno de los pacientes… —Beth comenzó, sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir después—, verá, vi algo inusual. Algo que quizás no debería estar ahí.

— ¿Y qué es eso tan inusual?

—Se indicaba que había que administrar una dosis de un medicamento llamado… —Beth hizo una pausa para disimular que se había aprendido el nombre de memoria—, digoxina, creo recordar.

— ¿Para qué paciente iba dirigida esa indicación? —preguntó el doctor, ahora con genuina curiosidad. Beth se sentía ligeramente orgullosa de ser la primera persona en poder captar la atención del huraño doctor.

—Para la 412 —respondió, observando su reacción, pero él se mantuvo inmutable—. No pude evitar preguntarme para qué era, ya que no es algo que solamos administrar a esa paciente ni a ningún otro.

El doctor permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

—Puede que haya usted leído mal.

—Estoy bastante convencida de que eso fue lo que leí —insistió ella con suavidad. El hombre parecía escrutarla con tal intensidad que Beth tragó saliva, intimidada.

—La digoxina inhibe determinadas bombas del corazón para reducir su frecuencia.

—Es un agente anti arrítmico —añadió Beth.

—Ha hecho usted sus deberes, enfermera —contestó él con sorna.

— ¿Significa eso que la paciente tenía arritmia?

—Es usted muy hábil.

—Oiga —Beth empezaba a perder la paciencia—, ¿y si una persona no tuviera arritmia y tomara esa medicación? ¿Qué ocurriría?

El doctor pareció reflexionar sobre aquello.

—A corto plazo… podría causar náuseas, vómitos, diarrea... el cuerpo mostraría que no necesita el medicamento.

— ¿Y a largo plazo? —El doctor frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir… ¿podría causar… afecciones cardíacas?

—Cualquier sobredosis de un medicamento puede causar daños, enfermera.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué daños?

El doctor resopló.

—Podría causar insuficiencia cardíaca, o una asistolia, que es todo lo contrario… —tamborileó sobre los papeles—. Podría dañar totalmente la función del corazón.

—Podría taponarlo —Beth alzó ambas cejas. El doctor asintió.

—Es una posibilidad.

— ¿Entonces deberíamos seguir administrándole digoxina, doctor? —El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo llegó esa indicación a su ficha, pero estoy seguro de que yo no lo escribí. Alguien debió apuntar mis instrucciones incorrectamente. Estoy en contra de que se use ese medicamento. Es uno de los que causa el 90% de muertes por errores médicos.

Beth sintió que le faltaba el aire repentinamente.

— ¿He satisfecho su curiosidad ya, enfermera?

Beth asintió bruscamente.

—Muchísimas gracias, doctor.

Salió pitando en la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose a la 412. Tenía que buscar en cualquier parte. Si alguien no se había encargado, tenía que seguir habiendo algún resto del medicamento por allí. Una caja vacía, una receta, lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, aún no había alcanzado su destino cuando se cruzó con Dawn. Beth desaceleró el paso de golpe, caminando a un ritmo normal mientras pasaban de largo la una de la otra.

—Beth —la llamó ella de pronto. Beth inspiró profundamente y se giró—. ¿Todo bien?

Su boca quería abrirse y empezar a soltar cosas que habrían hecho sonrojar a un camionero, pero consiguió contenerse y hacerle caso a su cabeza.

—Oh, el doctor Jensen la estaba buscando. Ha dicho algo sobre la señora Calhoun y quería hablar con usted —le dijo. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si aquello le resultara totalmente ajeno, y Dawn asintió tras unos segundos en completo silencio.

—Gracias, Beth.

Se las apañó para que sus piernas volvieran a cobrar vida y caminaran de nuevo. Si alguien la hubiera observado, habría visto a Beth caminar con total serenidad hacia la habitación 412 y cerrar la puerta tras ella al entrar, con una expresión que no transmitía nada. Sin embargo, si hubiese mirado más de cerca, habría comprobado que sus manos se habían contraído en dos sendos puños, tan apretados que temblaban, con nudillos completamente blancos.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Chun, chun, chún! ¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review y me contáis qué os ha parecido, ¿no? ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!  
**


	13. Discrección

**Disclaimer: ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si así fuera, Bethyl sería canon 100%.**

* * *

Aquella mañana Beth estaba especialmente irritable. Se había despertado con un dolor de cabeza y sólo le apetecía tumbarse y dormir, pero no podía. Se puso en pie de mala gana y de igual forma se dispuso a prepararse para el día.

Creía que estaba disimulando su mal humor bastante bien, pero entonces sintió que Daryl le ponía una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Qué? —le soltó bruscamente. Tragó saliva—. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo, esta vez en un tono mucho más suave.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Daryl le hizo un gesto a la encimera, y cuando Beth bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que había estado removiendo el café tan enérgicamente que lo había derramado por todas partes. Beth soltó un "mierda" en voz baja y cogió un trapo húmedo para empezar a limpiarlo a toda prisa.

—Trae, te ayudo —alargó él el brazo, pero ella se apartó.

—No, déjalo, yo puedo —negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que continuaba con la tarea.

—Vale —le contestó él. Beth tenía la vista fija en la encimera, pero le oyó sentarse en el sofá. Suspiró, sintiéndose mal por ser tan jodidamente borde.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, girándose para poder mirarle. Él asintió.

—No tienes por qué —respondió, pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Soltó el trapo y se sentó a su lado con un ruido sordo.

—Me he levantado con el pie izquierdo y lo he pagado contigo, y no es justo. Lo siento, ¿vale?

—Dirás más bien que naciste sólo con ese pie —replicó, pero Beth pudo advertir el tono de broma, y le dio un pequeño codazo.

—Eres un encanto.

—Hago lo que puedo —Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa y Beth se encontró sonriendo tan ampliamente que la cara le dolía.

— ¿Sabes que la semana que viene podrían quitarme la escayola? Sólo llevaría un cabestrillo y empezaría la recuperación.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Llevo casi un mes. Estoy deseando tener el brazo libre —suspiró ella, sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Daryl bufó.

—Haces lo mismo con escayola que sin ella.

—Te reto a que te vistas y desvistas con un brazo inútil cada día —le picó ella. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba peligrosamente cera de la de Daryl. A juzgar por la forma en la que él se tensó, Beth supo que también se había dado cuenta. Beth tragó saliva.

—Tiene que ser difícil —murmuró él, y ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Mucho —susurró, tratando de obviar el hecho de que el corazón se le iba a parar de un momento a otro si él no paraba de mirarle la boca.

Beth no podía parar de preguntarse si sus músculos acertarían a moverse, si su cerebro conseguiría coordinarse, o si de pronto sus pensamientos podrían ponerse en orden.

De pronto, Daryl movió la mano muy ligeramente, como si la tuviera agarrotada, y sus nudillos se rozaron accidentalmente.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —dijo ella de pronto, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Daryl pareció quedarse hacia el hueco en el que había estado sentada hacía un momento hasta que al fin levantó la cabeza y la miró un instante, dando un seco asentimiento—. Nos vemos luego.

Salió a tal velocidad del apartamento que a punto estuvo de chocarse contra la columna mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Por dios, ¿en qué estás pensando? —murmuró, enfadada, mientras abría el portal y la recibía una luz cegadora.

* * *

Beth se pasó el día esperando a que las agujas del reloj se movieran un poco más rápido, a que la jornada se acabara de una vez. Por una parte, no había nada que deseara más que cruzarse a Dawn, y por otra, era exactamente lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

De forma que empezó a mantenerse ocupada, confiando en que los calmantes evitarían que acabara retorciéndose de dolor por la noche por todo lo que había trabajado. En cualquier otro momento, hubiera ido a la sala de descanso y se habría tomado un café con sus compañeros para charlar de cualquier cosa, pero de pronto, la residencia se le antojaba una especie de campo de batalla. Beth sentía cómo cada par de ojos se dirigía a ella cuando pasaba por algún sitio, y sabía perfectamente que ya no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera Rosita o Lori. Dos personas con las que, por cierto, no conseguía coincidir jamás.

—Rosita —la llamó una vez, pero de pronto Alexis apareció y la llamó para que fuera a hacer algo más. Su amiga se encogió de hombros y la miró como para disculparse antes de marcharse.

En otra ocasión, vio a Lori en la sala de descansos, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca, pues el doctor Jensen quiso que Beth fuera a ponerle una vía a uno de los ancianos.

El día se estaba haciendo tan largo que Beth se preguntaba por primera vez desde que había entrado a trabajar allí si sería capaz de aguantar una sonrisa las horas que le quedaban. En la residencia se respiraba tal aire de tensión que Beth temía de veras que en cualquier momento algo ocurriera y todo explotara a la más mínima estupidez.

Era casi el final de su turno cuando el desastre ocurrió. Beth estaba con el doctor, asintiendo a cada palabra que él decía mientras le cambiaba los vendajes a un anciano.

—La herida está curando bastante rápido, así que en unos pocos días reduciremos los intervalos entre cambios de curas —decía él, y Beth se las apañó para sonreírle al anciano.

— ¿Ha oído eso? En nada ya está otra vez como nuevo —le animó ella, y sintió un ligero alivio cuando el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

Beth ayudó al anciano a tumbarse con cuidado y cuando se giró, se encontró al doctor mirándola.

—Por cierto, respecto a la pregunta que me hizo el otro día… —comentó él, y Beth apretó las tijeras un poco demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Ha encontrado ya a la persona que lo escribió en la ficha de la paciente?

Beth dudó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, doctor.

—Le recomiendo que le encuentre, enfermera.

—Pero doctor —comenzó Beth—, usted creía que había sido un accidente.

—Y así es —asintió él—, pero quiero encontrar al responsable de semejante faena y asegurarme de que no vuelve a poner un pie en una institución sanitaria de ningún tipo.

Beth frunció el ceño, sorprendida por la rudeza repentina del doctor.

—Y enfermera… —siguió él—, hágalo de forma discreta, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. El doctor cerró la ficha del anciano, se la entregó a Beth, y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, cuando de pronto Beth le detuvo:

— ¿Cómo sé que no está jugando conmigo, doctor?

El hombre no se giró para contestarle.

— ¿Por qué estaría yo jugando con usted, enfermera?

—Porque eso es lo que hacen aquí —Beth se acercó hasta él de pronto, casi amenazadoramente—. No les importa lo que le pase a los pacientes. Ustedes juegan y manipulan a las personas, y todo para conseguir lo que les interesa. Y usted, especialmente usted, nunca ha sentido el más mínimo afecto por sus pacientes o por los enfermeros con los que trabaja. ¿Por qué debería fiarme de usted?

El doctor se giró para encararla, el ceño nunca abandonando su rostro.

—Hay una gran paso entre la indiferencia y el deseo de dañar a alguien, enfermera —contestó él, obviando su pregunta anterior con gran desprecio—. Y es importante que lo recuerde.

—Así que lo sabe.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—Yo jamás he dicho nada de dañar a nadie, doctor. Pensaba que hablábamos de accidentes.

—Y yo pensaba que usted era capaz de razonar un poco más allá de las cuatro tonterías que les enseñan en la universidad.

Y así sin más se marchó, dejando a Beth con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Beth estaba a punto de irse. Se había terminado de cambiar en el vestuario y se estaba colgando el bolso mientras recorría el pasillo camino a la puerta. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió entonces que la habitación de la señora Dixon le pillaba a unos pocos pasos y que tampoco importaba si se quedaba un rato más mientras no estuviera trabajando. De modo que se dirigió hacia la 412 a paso seguro, sintiéndose un poco más animada ante la perspectiva de pasar un rato con la mujer.

Sin embargo, una vez llegó allí, se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Fue desde ese momento cuando Beth supo que algo andaba mal allí. No solían cerrarse las puertas de las habitaciones a menos que estuvieran desnudando a los ancianos para asearles o para examinarles. Lo cierto es que podría haber estado ocurriendo cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero había algo que le decía que no era verdad. Instinto, o sexto sentido o lo que fuera, pero de cualquier modo Beth sentía que algo no estaba bien.

De modo que abrió la puerta y se encontró a Alexis junto a su camilla. La chica levantó la cabeza de golpe y se quedó mirando a Beth totalmente ojiplática.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó bruscamente.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? —ladró ella en respuesta. Normalmente jamás le habría hablado así a otra persona, y menos a una compañera de trabajo, pero Beth aún podía recordar la visita de la chica a su casa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Jugar a las casitas, ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?

Beth vio cómo Alexis levantaba una jeringuilla y empezaba a palparle el antebrazo a la señora Dixon para encontrarle la vena.

—El doctor dijo que no podíamos darle nada excepto suero y ampollas de lo que él nos mandara —le recordó entonces Beth, avanzando casi instintivamente. Alexis frunció el ceño.

—Pues en su ficha estaba apuntado que le administrara esto —replicó, alzando la jeringuilla una vez más y agitando una cajita a su lado.

Beth alcanzó a leerlo un segundo antes de lanzarse contra Alexis.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Quítate de encima! —gritó Alexis cuando Beth la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra inyectarle eso!

— ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —Exclamó la chica, resistiéndose como podía mientras intentaba zafarse de ella y sujetar la jeringuilla a la vez—. ¡Estate quieta de una vez!

—¡La vas a matar! —consiguió gritar Beth, zarandeándola de cualquier manera para arrebatarle la jeringuilla. Alexis la miró un segundo, horrorizada.

—Estás loca —sentenció, apartándola con un brusco empujón que por poco la tiró al suelo—. Estás loca y nos quieres volver locos a todos.

—Alexis, ni se te ocurra ponerle eso a la señora Dixon —repitió Beth, esta vez de una forma más calmada. De pronto, la chica esbozó una media sonrisa y resopló.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a tirar una estantería a mí también, puta yonki? —Beth retrocedió un paso—. A mí me da igual lo que hagas, pero no nos jodas a los demás.

—Escúchame, me importa una mierda lo que creas que he hecho, pero quiero que sueltes esa jeringuilla o tendré que hacer que la sueltes —le dijo ella veladamente. La expresión de Alexis se transformó desde una mueca burlona a una expresión irritada.

—Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, Beth. Estás desequilibrada. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con esta mujer y ahora te crees todo lo que te diga.

—Dawn es mucho peor de lo que aparenta, Alexis. Te lo juro por Dios, te lo juro, Alexis, esa mujer es la que está loca. Necesito que sueltes esa jeringuilla ahora mismo.

La expresión de Alexis se suavizó lentamente, y entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por toda esta mierda, Beth —le dijo ella, antes de cogerle el brazo a la anciana y clavar con cuidado la jeringuilla.

Fue en ese momento cuando Beth perdió todo rastro de paciencia o raciocinio. Se lanzó contra Alexis y la empujó con tal fuerza que oyó cómo su cabeza golpeaba la pared. La chica soltó un grito de dolor y asombro, pero al mismo tiempo se vio obligada a soltar la jeringuilla antes de inyectar nada.

— ¿¡QUÉ COÑO TE PASA!? —se desgañitó ella, histérica. Beth levantó las manos.

—Escúchame, Alexis, si hubieras-

No tuvo tiempo a terminar la frase. La mujer le cruzó la cara limpiamente. Beth retrocedió un paso, más sorprendida que adolorida por el golpe. Abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando, atónita, sólo un segundo antes de que la chica comenzara a intentar descargarle golpes a diestro y siniestro.

Beth empezó a apartarla, toda consideración olvidada ya, y en un momento dado atinó a darle una patada que la hizo retroceder. Aprovechó el momento y le dio un empujón que la mandó definitivamente al suelo.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a oírse exclamaciones. Beth estaba demasiado confusa, nerviosa y enfadada como para entender lo que les gritaban, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos que la movían fuera de la habitación y pudo atisbar a oír los berridos de Alexis.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que era Tony quien la sujetaba. Beth hizo amago de moverse levemente, pero él lo interpretó como que intentaba volver con Alexis y la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Beth, vamos, joder, quieta —gruñó él, tratando de no hacerle daño. Beth paró de retorcerse y le miró—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Ella… —comenzó Beth, mirando en derredor—. ¿Dónde está Rosita? Tengo que hablar con el doctor, Tony.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Por favor, es importante. Tengo que hablar con el doctor Jensen, por favor —rogó ella. Su compañero la observó unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No sé dónde está, Beth —le dijo él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pues ayúdame a encontrarle. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

—Beth, ¡acabas de pegarle a una compañera! —exclamó de pronto Tony, exasperado—. ¿Para qué coño quieres hablar con ese tío?

— ¡Porque esa compañera ha estado a punto de matar a una paciente! —respondió ella en el mismo tono, separándose completamente de Tony.

—Enfermera Greene —ambos se quedaron rígidos cuando oyeron la voz de Dawn.

—La que faltaba —suspiró Tony, desesperado.

—A mi despacho. Inmediatamente.

Beth no dudó un segundo en dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia ella con paso firme para entrar a su despacho.

* * *

—… ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando. Yo intentaba razonar con ella y ella no paraba de gritarme que quería matarla, que iba a matarla —relataba Alexis entre sollozos. Dawn le acercó un paquete de pañuelos y ella tomó uno, sonándose estruendosamente—. Le dije que era mi obligación inyectarle la medicación, pero cuando iba a hacerlo ella me atacó. Fue todo tan confuso… yo no podía… Beth es mi compañera.

—Lo sé, querida, lo sé —Dawn le palmeó la mano cuidadosamente.

—No quería hacerle daño.

—Lo entiendo —asintió la mujer—. Me gustaría tener unas palabras con la enfermera Greene en privado. ¿Por qué no se toma el resto del día libre, enfermera? Vaya a casa y duerma un poco, le vendrá bien.

Alexis asintió y se levantó, saliendo sin dejar de sollozar sonoramente.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, la expresión de Dawn cambió.

—Teníamos un trato —le espetó ella entre dientes.

—No, señora, no teníamos ningún trato —replicó Beth con aplomo—. He hecho lo que debía y no me arrepiento.

— ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer contigo ahora? —El tono de Dawn era casi histérico, la rabia bullendo por su rostro—. Podría abrirte un expediente por comportamiento violento. Podría despedirte. ¡Podría denunciarte por agresión!

—Hágalo —repuso ella. Beth se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Su corazón aún seguía latiéndole pesadamente en el pecho, pero al menos su voz seguía siendo firme mientras hablaba.

—Debería llamar a la policía.

—Llámela —la instó Beth. Al ver que la mujer la observaba con los ojos como platos, Beth empujó el teléfono hacia ella—. Vamos, llámeles. Y yo les explicaré gustosamente todo lo que lo que ha estado ocurriendo aquí.

—Creía que habíamos resuelto este asunto ya, Beth —Dawn tamborileó nerviosamente en la mesa.

— ¿Qué asunto?

—Deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo. Te he ayudado.

—Yo no pedí ayuda.

—Pero la necesitabas.

—Tú causaste el problema —replicó Beth—. Tú me acusaste de cosas falsas y conseguiste chantajear a todos de una forma u otra. He estado lidiando con esto porque de veras creía que un brazo roto no era nada del otro mundo. Pero no puedo permitir esto, Dawn.

— ¿Permitir qué?

Beth se inclinó ligeramente para estar más cerca de la mujer.

—Sé que si la señora Dixon ha estado ingresada en el hospital ha sido por tu culpa. Sé que no tenía ninguna afección cardíaca antes de aquello. Y también sé que tú estás detrás de todo esto.

Dawn alzó las cejas.

— ¿En qué te basas?

—Digoxina —Dawn palideció—. Te suena, ¿verdad? Tengo cajas y cajas vacías en un lugar seguro. Tú has sido quien se ha encargado de que se la inyectaran regularmente, ¿verdad? Envenenándola hasta matarla.

—Estás haciendo una acusación muy grave.

— ¿Igual que acusar a alguien de robo, estafa y drogadicción?

Se sucedieron unos segundos de silencio.

—No tienes pruebas. Incluso aunque tuvieras cajas, ¿qué significa eso? Podrías haberlas comprado tú misma.

—Bueno, está en los registros —contestó Beth—. Podríamos revisarlos. E incluso si te las hubieras apañado para conseguir destruirlos, la empresa farmacéutica también tiene sus propios registros.

—No te va a creer nadie —Dawn negaba con la cabeza, blanca de ira.

—Todos van a saber la clase de persona que eres, Dawn —continuó Beth.

—Es mentira.

—Has estado envenenando a personas.

—No es verdad-

—Has estado jugando con vidas humanas… ¿y para qué? ¿Por el bien común? Por tu propio beneficio. O lo que es lo mismo, por nada.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

—No soy yo la que tiene que tener cuidado ahora mismo. Has manipulado, has engañado, has perjudicado a todo el mundo para nada. ¡No van a recompensarte, Dawn! Va a morir gente por tu culpa, y no va a servir de nada.

Dawn se puso en pie de un salto, temblando.

—Estás suspendida de empleo y sueldo hasta próximo aviso, y pienso abrirte un expediente y hablar con Alexis para que te denuncie.

—Vale —aceptó ella, asintiendo.

—Lárgate de mi despacho.

—Con mucho gusto —Beth se puso en pie y se la quedó mirando antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando asomó la cabeza una vez más—. La gente como tú no puede ganar.

* * *

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Daryl giró la cabeza y se puso en pie de un salto al verla llegar. Tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y le temblaban todas las extremidades.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él, pero Beth se limitó a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Daryl la hizo sentarse en el sofá y la miró—. Beth, ¿qué ha pasado?

Pero Beth no podía hablar. Siguió negando con la cabeza, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra el pecho de Daryl y empezó a sollozar. Le sintió tensarse, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por eso. No tardó en sentir su brazo rodearla cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla, y ella se inclinó más hacia él, sin dejar de llorar.

Estuvo así durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin logró recuperar el control de su respiración y sus lágrimas. Se separó de él, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Te he arruinado la camisa —musitó ella. Le oyó soltar un bufido.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Beth asintió y se quedó en silencio.

—No quiero hablar de lo que ha pasado —dijo Beth.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él, asintiendo. Ella levantó la vista y le miró.

—Creía que había un límite para lo mala que podía ser una persona —murmuró de pronto. Era verdad lo de que no quería hablar del tema, pero por algún motivo, su lengua seguía moviéndose—. Creía que había una línea que la gente no cruzaba.

Daryl frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué línea?

—La de la vida de los demás —respondió Beth—. Hacer daño a otra persona.

Él pareció confuso.

—La gente siempre ha sido mala —dijo él simplemente—. Nadie se preocupa por alguien a menos que no sean ellos mismos. Así es la vida.

—No es verdad —le contradijo ella—. Aún queda gente buena.

—Ya no queda nadie bueno en este mundo —replicó él agriamente.

—Tú sí —murmuró Beth—. Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco, Daryl.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera plantearse qué estaba haciendo, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de él suavemente.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review y decidme qué tal. Y si no, también, comparte el odio :)**


	14. Valor

**A/N: Sí, me encanta mucho este capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Disclaimer: TWD y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera Beth y Daryl jamás habrían abandonado la funeraria.**

* * *

Por la forma en la que Daryl se apartó de golpe, Beth habría jurado que sus labios ardían. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula ligeramente descolgada. Beth sintió que necesitaba tragar saliva para deshacerse del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta, imposibilitándole el habla.

Parpadeó un par de veces, conteniendo unas lágrimas ridículas que estaban a punto de derramarse, y fue la primera en mirar para otro lado.

Fue su móvil sonando lo que la salvó de seguir allí un segundo más. Se metió en su habitación y tuvo que respirar profundamente y probar su voz antes de descolgar el teléfono para hablar con Maggie.

No estuvo segura de cómo pudo responder cuando su hermana le preguntaba algo, porque sus pensamientos estaba muy lejos de aquella conversación, tratando de procesar que había hecho todo lo opuesto a lo que tenía en mente, que se había comportado de la forma menos profesional que había visto jamás, y lo peor, que ella le había besado y él había reaccionado con el mismo entusiasmo que si hubiera tenido que caminar por carbón ardiendo.

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar, y aunque Beth lo apagó, ni siquiera hizo un amago de levantarse de la cama. Llevaba toda la noche con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, viendo cómo los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas e iluminaban la estancia. Suspiró y rodó hacia un lado, ocultándose en las sombras y hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Quería soltar un grito de frustración, pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía casi veinticuatro años y que no podía actuar como una niña de dieciséis. Ya era una mujer, se dijo. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y hacer lo correcto.

Eso es lo que su padre le diría.

Así que se puso en pie (no con demasiadas ganas) y salió de su cuarto silenciosamente, confiando en que no tendría que encontrarse a Daryl.

Estaba frotándose los ojos para tratar de deshacerse del sueño que empezaba a embargarla justo ahora cuando abrió la puerta del baño sin pensar. Apartó la mano y dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Daryl de espaldas a ella y con los pantalones bajados frente al retrete. Daryl notó su presencia y giró la cabeza bruscamente.

—Yo… —si éste no era el momento perfecto para que su dignidad terminara por hundirse, a Beth no se le ocurría qué otras crueldades tenía el destino planeadas para ella—. Perdón.

Y cerró de golpe, quedándose allí parada con la mano aún puesta en el tirador de la puerta. Quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared, pero se contuvo, en su lugar yendo a la cocina para prepararse un café y marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y apareció una chica morena con coleta baja que la miraba con una expresión confundida.

—Hola —la saludó Beth tímidamente—, soy Beth. Soy amiga de Rosita —las palabras no habían abandonado su boca completamente cuando ella ya estaba interrumpiéndola.

—Aah —contestó la chica simplemente—, sí, te conozco. Pasa.

Beth entró y miró a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en casa de Rosita, pero sabía que vivía con demasiada gente para el tamaño del apartamento. Y no exageraba lo más mínimo: era un sitio diminuto, abarrotado con diversas pertenencias cuya dueña era imposible de adivinar. Allí, en el sofá que había en mitad de la estancia, se encontraba un bulto envuelto en una manta.

—Soy Tara —se presentó la chica, y Beth sonrió—. Rosita es el burrito del sofá.

—Vete a la mierda, estoy enferma —contestó el bulto. Beth soltó una risita.

— ¿Eso es excusa para ser un desastre? —replicó Tara, mirando a su alrededor para corroborar su postura. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Pues Beth es hetero, así que jódete —respondió Rosita. Tara miró a Beth y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Llevo cinco años con la misma chica y aún no se entera —le murmuró Tara—. Me voy a trabajar. Rosita, más te vale ordenar esto o te juro que te voy a bajar la fiebre con un manguerazo.

El dedo corazón alzado fue toda la respuesta de Rosita. Tara bufó una vez más antes de irse.

Beth se acercó al sofá y se sentó con cuidado en la mesita de café que había frente a éste. Su amiga esbozó una débil sonrisa. Sí que tenía mala cara.

—Vaya, hola, enfermera —dijo Rosita con voz ronca—, ¿ha venido a cuidar de mí?

—Calla —rió Beth. Rosita alargó el brazo y estrechó su mano entre las suyas—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Fatal —resopló Rosita, reacomodándose en su pequeño nido de almohadas y mantas—. La fiebre sube y baja y no puedo dejar de toser. Si me pongo en pie me mareo y no puedo comer nada sin echar la pota.

—Quejica —la picó Beth levemente, y Rosita estrujó su mano levemente. Beth se mordió el labio antes de hablar—. Cuando Lori me dijo que te habías ido, creí…

Hubo un breve silencio, y entonces Rosita habló.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? —Beth alzó los ojos y se la encontró mirándola fijamente. Beth negó con la cabeza—. Beth, dímelo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Le dije que iba a denunciarla por lo que había hecho. Empezó a… empezó a acusarme de un montón de cosas falsas. Me acusó de ser drogadicta y de robar medicamentos, y nos acusó a las dos de intentar estafar a la residencia para conseguir dinero por el accidente. Dijo que si yo hacía algo ella se encargaría de que nos echaran a las dos, dijo que denunciaría a Daryl por ser cómplice, y… —paró en seco en cuanto notó las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos.

—Sabes que has hecho lo correcto, ¿verdad? —Beth asintió bruscamente.

—Lo sé —contestó ella al cabo de un rato—. Pero siento tanto que os haya metido en esto… a ti, que no tienes nada que ver, y a Daryl, que ha estado salvándome el culo una y otra vez. No puedo haceros esto.

—No has sido tú, Beth —saltó Rosita, incorporándose en el sofá—. Ha sido Dawn. Esa mujer es la que nos ha metido a todos en esto.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y Beth se apresuró en limpiarla furiosamente. No iba a llorar nunca más. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil mientras los demás estaban siendo fuertes por ella.

—Me dijo —continuó Beth—, que si yo volvía al trabajo y me olvidaba de todo aquello, ella haría igual. Así que volví.

—Sabía que algo pasaba —murmuró Rosita. Beth asintió de nuevo.

—Rosita, ¿de dónde sacaste lo de la Digoxina? —preguntó entonces ella, acercándose más a su amiga. Rosita suspiró.

—La pregunta es cómo no me di cuenta antes —respondió Rosita—. Una mujer que jamás había tenido problemas del corazón, de pronto tiene un infarto. Todo el mundo creyó que era fruto de sus ataques nerviosos, pero no podía ser. Escuché al doctor Jensen y a Dawn discutir poco después de que ingresaran a la señora Dixon, y entonces comencé a investigar un poco. No me hizo falta indagar mucho: Joan es lista. Sabía desde el principio lo que Dawn intentaba. Así que antes de marcharse se encargó de dejar una copia de todo lo que le habían administrado a los pacientes, fechado y ordenado, y otra copia del inventario de los últimos meses.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella, pero entonces Rosita asintió con expresión triste.

—Lo escondí todo nada más lo encontré, pero cuando volví para buscarlo…ya no estaba.

Beth soltó las manos de Rosita.

— ¿Cómo que ya no estaban?

—Alguien se los había llevado. Dios, estoy segura de que Dawn sabía que Joan me había contado dónde guardaba las cosas y se había encargado de vigilarme muy de cerca—Rosita se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Me dio tiempo a leerlo, y así fue como me di cuenta de que había algo raro con la medicación de la señora Dixon. Esa mujer es peligrosa de verdad, Beth. Por favor, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

Beth guardó silencio, sintiéndose culpable.

—Ayer… ayer le pegué a Alexis —confesó en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

—La vi intentando inyectarle Digoxina a la señora Dixon. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero se rio en mi cara y me dijo que estaba loca. No sabía qué hacer, así que la empujé. Ella empezó a intentar pegarme y yo la lancé contra la pared. Al final no le inyectó nada, pero entonces Dawn me hizo ir a su despacho y…

— ¿Y? —la presionó Rosita.

—Y le dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo —contestó ella, y Rosita abrió los ojos, atónita—. Le dije que no se saldría con la suya, que tenía pruebas.

—Beth, por dios, ¿vas en serio?

— ¡Hice lo correcto!

— ¡La has retado! Dios mío… ¿y qué pasó?

—Me suspendió de empleo y sueldo, me abrió un expediente y dijo que haría que Alexis me denunciara.

Rosita se dejó caer contra la almohada.

—Dios mío.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que esa mujer se salga con la suya, Rosita. Esto es serio, ¡está matando gente!

—Aún no ha matado a nadie —replicó Rosita.

—Pero lo hará. Ya lo ha intentado una vez, y la próxima, ¿a quién? ¿Recuerdas lo que Joan le dijo el día que la obligó a renunciar? Le dijo que había tenido que buscar formas de encargarse de los gastos.

—Eso es lo más macabro que he oído en mi vida.

—Pero es cierto —respondió Beth, poniéndose en pie de un salto y dando vueltas por el salón—. Y contra más lo piensas, más sentido tiene. Empieza a faltar dinero y a aumentar el número de pacientes. Cuando ya no puede librarse de más gente para que la residencia siga funcionando y nadie haga preguntas, ¿qué hace?

—Deshacerse de los gastos mayores.

—Sí —asintió Beth.

—Es una residencia de ancianos —dijo entonces Rosita—. Nadie va a sospechar si mueren. Tienen enfermedades, y no hay subvenciones. En cualquier caso puede culpar a otros.

Rosita y Beth se miraron un segundo, procesando lo que acababan de decir.

—Está haciéndolo de verdad —murmuró Rosita.

—Tenemos que detenerla.

— ¿Pero cómo? —saltó su amiga, levantándose para poder quedarse sentada. Contuvo una tos—. Necesitaríamos pruebas, necesitaríamos entrar en su despacho y encontrar documentos, y ninguna somos muy invisibles ahora mismo.

—Nosotras no —repitió Beth, pensativa, y se giró para encarar a Rosita, que pareció comprenderlo al mismo instante que ella.

* * *

Beth abrió la puerta del apartamento y se encontró a Daryl sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una ballesta sobre ésta. Al oírla entrar, levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando. Beth se las apañó para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola —le saludó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Hola —contestó Daryl.

Beth se acercó y dejó el bolso en el sofá antes de sentarse a su lado. Le observó limpiar la ballesta durante unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada. Él tampoco hizo amago de comenzar una conversación, pero Beth podía sentir su incomodidad por la forma en la que ella le observaba trabajar.

—Daryl, tenemos que hablar sobre tu madre —soltó, y vio cómo él paraba en seco, antes de mirarla, extrañado. Una parte de ella le susurró que quizás él esperaba que ella comenzara a hablar del beso de la noche anterior.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó él con voz ronca. Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Está bien, pero… podría no estarlo dentro de muy poco —respondió Beth—. Sé que lo que te voy a contar te va a sonar a locura, pero por favor, déjame que hable antes.

Daryl asintió y se giró para mirarla mejor. Beth abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar, primero tartamudeando y luego con más confianza, sin pensar tanto en las palabras y rememorando lo que había ocurrido las últimas semanas, desde los primeros despidos, pasando por las primeras amenazas y la estancia de la señora Dixon en el hospital hasta acabar en el día anterior.

Cuando cerró la boca de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que él ya no la estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos clavados en algún punto tras su cabeza, y parecía profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Beth tuvo el impulso de sacudirlo para que reaccionara, pero se contuvo, a pesar de que su silencio la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Siento muchísimo que te haya arrastrado a esto, y siento no haber podido contarte antes lo que ocurría. Es tu madre y tienes todo el derecho del mundo, pero no podía… —hizo un gesto para intentar explicar lo que trataba de decir, y entonces dejó ambas manos en su regazo y le miró—. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —contestó Daryl en voz baja. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula y comenzó a rascarse la barba mientras alzaba los ojos hasta ella—. ¿Así que esa mujer es la que mandó a mi madre al hospital?

—Eso es lo que creemos —asintió Beth en el mismo volumen de voz—. Necesitamos pruebas, pero ahora mismo estamos un poco vigiladas.

Daryl frunció el ceño, y entonces sonó el timbre. Beth se puso en pie de un salto y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a una muy pálida Rosita envuelta en un grueso abrigo que sin embargo sonrió ampliamente al verle allí. Daryl miró a Beth inquisitivamente y ella se encogió de hombros. Rosita se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer pesadamente mientras se deshacía de su abrigo.

—Vale, si vamos a conspirar necesito una copa —resopló ella.

—Sólo tenemos cerveza —contestó Beth.

—Me basta —Rosita hizo un gesto con la mano y giró la cabeza para mirar a Daryl—. ¿Vas a venir aquí o vas a hacer que una pobre enferma se levante?

Daryl parpadeó, confuso, y entonces se puso en pie dubitativamente. Rosita tuvo la ceja alzada todo el tiempo hasta que él se sentó con en una esquina del sofá. Beth volvió con el botellín de cerveza y Rosita comenzó a beber alegremente.

—He decidido mandar a la mierda las precauciones. Ya que me estoy metiendo en un lío gordo, no puedo estar preocupándome por si voy a echar la pota o no. Bien —continuó, cruzando las piernas—, no sé cuánto te ha contado Beth.

—Lo suficiente —contestó ésta, aún de pie. Rosita asintió.

—Así que supongo que _nada_ —replicó, y Beth frunció el ceño. Rosita le dio otro trago a su cerveza y siguió hablando—. Yo estoy enferma y Beth ahora mismo está suspendida de empleo porque es una malota violenta.

—Rosita-

—Los demás no van a colaborar porque todos creen que mi amiga, aquí presente, es _realmente _una malota violenta y mentalmente desequilibrada, aunque vamos, ¿en serio? —Rosita señaló a Beth—. Mírala, si parece un angelito.

Beth enrojeció levemente cuando Daryl la miró de soslayo.

—Así que necesitamos que tú seas nuestros ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Daryl habló por primera vez desde que Rosita había llegado.

—Tenemos una amiga, Lori (quizás la conozcas o Beth te la haya mencionado) que está de nuestra parte y no cree que Beth esté loca. Así que éste es el plan: tú entras a la residencia, visitando a tu madre, ya sabes, siendo un buen hijo y todo eso, y finges que te encuentras fatal. Lori, que casualmente va a ser la persona que esté contigo en la habitación durante la visita, te llevará hasta la enfermería y te dejará descansar un poco, y entonces tú aprovecharás para entrar al despacho de Dawn y conseguir la información. Capisce?

Beth vio el intercambio de miradas entre Daryl y Rosita. La de ésta, decidida y expectante, y la de él, medio confuso y con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que yo voy a hacerlo? —dijo entonces, y a Beth se le encogió el estómago. A Rosita le brillaron los ojos ligeramente.

—Porque en el fondo eres un buenazo. Y porque si no lo haces es probable que muera gente, casi seguro tu madre —Beth abrió la boca para reprender a Rosita, pero entonces ella alzó una mano para detenerla, casi como si supiera que ella iba a objetar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Y cómo va a estar el despacho vacío?

—Nos ocuparemos.

—Pero no va a colar —replicó Daryl—. A mí también me tendrán vigilado. Sabrán que esa Lori es amiga vuestra. No se lo van a tragar.

—Oye, el plan está poco definido aún, pero va a funcionar —contestó Rosita, frunciendo el ceño—. Va a funcionar —repitió, esta vez casi para sí misma.

Beth miró a Daryl, y éste le devolvió la mirada.

—Podría funcionar —concordó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Daryl resopló, enterrando la cara entre las manos un momento antes de asentir levemente.

Rosita soltó un ruidito de entusiasmo y Beth también sonrió.

* * *

Era tarde. Estaban los dos sentados en el sofá, con la tele encendida frente a ellos, aunque en realidad ninguno la estaba viendo.

— ¿Sabes que todo esto es una locura, verdad? —preguntó él de repente, y ella asintió, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos para que la pillen.

—Podría volverse todo contra nosotros.

—Eso también lo sé —replicó Beth, girando la cabeza y mirándole—. Pero vale la pena arriesgarse por hacer lo correcto. La gente buena sigue existiendo, Daryl.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Beth se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo muy parecido a lo de la noche anterior.

—Beth —comenzó él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Lo siento.

—No estabas bien —contestó Daryl.

—Te hubiera besado de todas formas —Beth sonrió tristemente, e incluso en la semi penumbra de la habitación pudo notar cómo él se sonrojó—. No siento haberlo hecho. Siento que tú no quisieras —se encogió de hombros levemente—. Está bien, de verdad. Pero no me gustaría que cambiaran las cosas. Eres mi amigo y-

Beth se detuvo en el momento en el que sintió los labios de Daryl sobre los suyos. Era un roce mucho más tímido que el que ella había creado la noche anterior, pero fue suficiente para que las mariposas comenzaran a revolotear por su estómago. Sintió una mano dubitativa posarse en su cintura y ella se apresuró en acercarse a él y apoyar su mano sana en su mejilla, presionando sus labios con más fuerza.

En el instante en el que Daryl abrió la boca y su lengua comenzó a pasearse con cuidado por el labio inferior de Beth, ésta sintió que las mariposas habían explotado y se habían transformado en fuegos artificiales. Suspiró temblorosamente.

Daryl separó sus labios de los de ella, pero dejó su mano puesta en su cintura y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Beth movió su mano hasta su hombro, aún respirando pesadamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Sintió la risa burbujeando en su pecho y comenzó a sonreír con tal entusiasmo que la cara le dolía, pero no podía borrarla de su rostro.

—… aunque quizás los amigos puedan hacer esto —murmuró ella finalmente, y Daryl soltó una risa ronca.

Y esa vez, fue ella la que se encargó de comenzar el siguiente beso.

* * *

**A/N: Grititos emocionados. O al menos los míos.  
**

**¡Si os ha gustado dejad un comentario! Y si no, también, ¿por qué no?**

**Por cierto, me gustaría hacer una pequeña recomendación sobre un fanfiction Bethyl que ha empezado hace poco y que me gustaría recomendar porque es francamente genial: "Rockstar" de enlyume7, una chica muy muy maja a la que también podéis seguir en Tumblr. ¡Le encantaría recibir reviews y opiniones! **


	15. Riesgo

**A/N: ¡Perdón, perdón y perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar! No me esperaba sufrir tal bloqueo en mi vida, estaba súper inspirada con esta historia y de pronto un día me senté a escribir el siguiente capítulo y no me salía ni una palabra. Por suerte he retomado el hilo de ésta y otras historias, y aunque este capítulo no es de los más largos, creo que es muy necesario y que supone un punto de inflexión importante.**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis, os he echado mucho de menos!**

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Beth por decimoquinta vez, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Daryl asintió, sin inmutarse, pero Rosita soltó un bufido exasperado.

— ¿Quieres dejarle en paz de una vez? Va a visitar a su madre, no a la guerra —restalló ácidamente. Beth le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No me preocuparía si fuera _sólo _a ver a su madre —replicó Beth. Rosita se levantó del sofá mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Repasemos el plan: tú vas a ir a ver a tu madre, totalmente normal. Entonces vas a hacerte el enfermo. Cuando Lori te lleve a la enfermería…

—Sigo sin saber cómo va a estar ella allí —le interrumpió Daryl.

—Ha ido intercambiando turnos. Ahora está trabajando, así que cuando llegues nos avisas y nosotras avisaremos a Lori. Cuando estés allí, ella dejará que te eches un rato y tú aprovecharás para entrar al despacho de Dawn y buscar todo lo que pueda ser útil. Registros de medicamentos, informes de hospital, archivos de los pacientes de los que te he hecho una lista —y le pasó un papel—, y una vez lo hagas, saldrás de allí y volverás a la enfermería sin que nadie te vea.

— ¿Cómo os desharéis de Dawn? —preguntó Daryl de nuevo.

—Albert se encargará de distraerla —respondió Rosita, lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga—. Resulta que siempre ha tenido debilidad por la pequeña Bethy y no cree que esté loca. Quizás porque él también está un poco ido.

—Rosita —la regañó Beth cariñosamente, sonrojándose—. Además, no tiene _debilidad _por mí. Hemos tenido que sobornarle con fresas.

Daryl bufó suavemente, mirando a Beth con curiosidad. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Le gustan las fresas —murmuró, sonrojándose aún más.

—Bueno, pues ése es el plan: rápido y directo, y sin fallos.

— ¿Sin fallos? —Daryl alzó una ceja, y Beth se apresuró en intervenir antes de que los dos empezaran a discutir.

—Rosita, se supone que deberías estar reposando. Aún estás enferma —le recordó ella. Rosita asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tara me va a patear el culo si vuelve del trabajo y ve que no estoy en la cama —dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta vaquera mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Beth la acompañó hasta allí y las dos se abrazaron con fuerza—. Cuídate mucho.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti —respondió Beth, sin soltarla. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Rosita giró la cabeza y miró a Daryl con una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Suerte, señor Bond —y le guiñó el ojo. Daryl frunció el ceño.

—No eres tan graciosa cuando se te caen los mocos —replicó rápidamente, y Beth juró haber visto el más mínimo rubor en las mejillas de Rosita antes de que ésta le sacara la lengua. Beth suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta. Se giró para encarar a Daryl, que estaba poniéndose el chaleco. Sin embargo, al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, levantó la cabeza.

—Sé que todo va a salir bien —le dijo de pronto—. Es sólo que no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa. Parece que eso es todo lo que hago últimamente —y sonrió tristemente. Daryl la observó un momento antes de acercarse a ella.

—No son _tus _problemas. También es mi madre —contestó, y le puso una mano en la cadera, casi dubitativamente. Beth se pegó más a él al instante—. Y lo único que haces es preocuparte. No es malo.

Beth sonrió antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un suave beso. Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche y aunque no habían vuelto a besarse de aquella forma, ahora él parecía más que satisfecho con la idea de que ella le tocara y compartieran suaves roces de labios como aquél.

—No va a pasar nada —le aseguró él—. Es una chalada, pero es inofensiva.

—No sé si chalada es una palabra apropiada para definir a Dawn —respondió ella.

— ¿Quién hablaba de ella? Yo me refería a Rosita —contestó, y soltó una risa ronca cuando Beth le dio un suave codazo. Él abrió la puerta con cuidado, y Beth no pudo evitar darle un último beso y sonreírle—. Hasta luego.

—Nos vemos, señor Bond —le dijo justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

La residencia estaba tal y como la había visto en su última visita. En el momento en el que Daryl entró, vio a una mujer morena en el mostrador, ordenando papeleo. No estaba segura de si ella era la tal Lori, así que se acercó lentamente y se quedó frente a ella, esperando hasta que terminara. La mujer no se había percatado de su presencia, así que cuando levantó la cabeza, soltó un gritito ahogado, sobresaltándose.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella inmediatamente—. Estaba un poco distraída.

—No importa —gruñó Daryl, incómodo—. Vengo a ver a mi madre.

—Sí, por supuesto. Usted es el señor Dixon, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella. Daryl asintió, y la mujer se apresuró en salir de detrás del mostrador—. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Daryl la siguió hasta llegar a la habitación 412. La puerta estaba ya abierta, y la mujer estaba tumbada en la cama, con la vista perdida en el techo. Sin embargo, Daryl tuvo la sensación de que la habitación parecía más triste que de costumbre. Las cortinas estaban echadas, y no había flores en su mesilla ni nada con color. Todo era blanco y gris.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —le indicó ella con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber alguien vigilando las visitas? —preguntó de pronto Daryl.

—Órdenes de la directora, señor Dixon —respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con la privacidad?

—Oh, no se preocupe —dijo al tiempo que sacaba unos auriculares—. Yo estaré escuchando música, haga como si no estuviera aquí.

Daryl frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más, preguntándose si tenía que continuar con aquella pantomima mucho más rato. Se acercó a su madre lentamente y se sentó a su lado, pero sin tocarla. Se aclaró la garganta, esperando que ella reaccionara, pero ella siguió absorta en el techo.

—Mamá —dijo finalmente, sintiéndose extrañamente descolocado. Hacía muchos años que no había pronunciado esa palabra—. Mamá, soy Daryl.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hasta aterrizar en él.

—Daryl —sonrió levemente, alzando la mano. Daryl la sujetó dubitativamente. Giró la cabeza para poder ver a Lori, que estaba mirando por la ventana distraídamente, los auriculares aún en sus oídos—. Mi niño.

—Estoy aquí —se limitó a contestar. Su madre le estrujó la mano ligeramente y volvió a sonreír.

—Hacía mucho que no venías a verme, pequeño… —murmuró ella, acariciándole la mano cariñosamente—. Has crecido tanto.

—Han pasado veinte años, mamá —contestó Daryl en el mismo tono. Su madre asintió.

—Ya eres todo un hombrecito. ¿Recuerdas cuando…? —giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos volvieron a estar clavados en el vacío, la frase disolviéndose en el aire. Daryl frunció el ceño y la miró, pero ella parecía estar demasiado concentrada en sus recuerdos, y fuese lo que fuese que estaba rememorando, no era demasiado alegre, a juzgar por lo fuerte que le agarró la mano de pronto.

Daryl decidió que ya era hora de acabar con todo aquello y se puso en pie con cuidado, soltándose del agarre de su madre, que parecía una muñeca rota.

—No me encuentro bien —anunció, girándose. La enfermera le miró al ver que estaba de pie y se quitó los auriculares—. No me encuentro demasiado bien —repitió, haciendo un poco el paripé y tambaleándose ligeramente. La mujer se apresuró en acercarse y hacer amago de sujetarle, pero él se aferró al colchón, fingiéndose mareado.

—Siéntese de nuevo, por favor —le dijo ella, pareciendo genuinamente preocupada—. ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua, un café, algo de la máquina?

Daryl frunció el ceño, confuso.

—No, estoy… no hace falta —contestó—. Creo que necesito echarme un rato —y la miró significativamente. Ella asintió al instante.

—Por supuesto —y le ofreció el brazo para caminar, pero él se negó en redondo. Ella se limitó a caminar a su lado por el pasillo, pero entonces vio que pasaban de largo el despacho de Dawn. Giró la cabeza bruscamente para verlo desaparecer mientras giraban una esquina hasta llegar a la puerta—. ¿Está seguro de que podrá llegar bien hasta su vehículo?

—Yo… —Daryl estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer. Había avisado a Rosita y a Beth. ¿Por qué Lori no le seguía el juego? De pronto, se dio cuenta, y no pudo evitar agarrar a la mujer fuertemente por los hombros—. ¿Tú no eres Lori?

La enfermera parecía aterrorizada porque aquél intimidante hombre estuviera sujetándola con fuerza, y él se apartó al instante. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, asustada.

—Soy Cathy —murmuró tímidamente—. La enfermera Grimes ha tenido que atrasar su descanso. Está haciendo inventario.

Y aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Daryl, porque en aquél momento localizó a un anciano al fondo del pasillo mirándole fijamente, al tiempo que Dawn salía de su despacho, justo a tiempo. Daryl intentó hacerle algún gesto al hombre, pero él empezó a hiperventilar y a retorcerse mientras caía al suelo dramáticamente. La tal Cathy se apresuró a acercársele para atenderle, pero entonces Dawn le localizó en la entrada y se acercó a él.

—Señor Dixon —le sonrió—. Qué alegría verle por aquí. Soy Dawn Lerner, la directora del centro —y le tendió la mano. Daryl quiso escupirle, pero en su lugar la estrechó rápidamente y contuvo el impulso de limpiarse la mano en los pantalones—. Seguro que está encantado de ver la mejoría de su madre.

Él asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor distraídamente, tratando de encontrar una solución. Dawn levantó ambas cejas, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Busca a alguien, señor Dixon?

—No —contestó él, y entonces señaló al fondo del pasillo—. ¿No va a ocuparse de ese hombre?

—Nuestro personal está muy capacitado para encargarse de nuestros pacientes —le aseguró ella, usando un tono casi mecánico.

—Seguro que sí —se sucedieron unos segundos de silencio, y entonces Dawn volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer verle, señor Dixon. Esperamos que venga más a verla —y con un último asentimiento, se marchó, no sin antes decirle a una chica tras el mostrador que le trajera un café a su despacho. Daryl se quedó allí plantado, observando a la enfermera mientras se movía para conseguir el vaso de café y dejarlo de nuevo en el mostrador para rellenar unos papeles. De pronto, apareció un hombre ataviado en una bata blanca y se colocó a su lado, sosteniendo un portafolio.

— ¿No tiene descansos para tomarse sus cafés, enfermera? —la pregunta pareció descolocar a la chica, que parpadeó.

—Es para la directora, doctor Jensen —contestó, casi en un murmullo. El doctor frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y a qué está esperando? —replicó bruscamente. La enfermera asintió enérgicamente, sobresaltada por la rudeza con la que el hombre hablaba, y se apresuró en coger el café y dirigirse al despacho.

En cuanto la enfermera se hubo marchado, el doctor _escaneó_ a Daryl con la mirada y le tendió unos papeles.

—Desde luego, no siempre es de tal palo tal astilla —comentó el doctor como si nada, y Daryl imitó el gesto del hombre de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, cogiendo los papeles con cautela.

— ¿Le importaría salir de aquí discretamente, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta? —preguntó entonces, y Daryl ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Beth se puso al instante en pie.

—Quieta ahí —le dijo él con suavidad. Beth le miró, preocupada, nerviosa y agitada, todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó ella, revoloteando a su alrededor mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y sacaba unos papeles.

—No he podido entrar al despacho, pero tengo esto —y se los dio. Beth los cogió y le miró, extrañada.

— ¿Cómo los has conseguido sin entrar?

—Digamos que voy a matar a Rosita —respondió él con naturalidad. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras ella examinaba cada hoja rápidamente—. ¿Algo útil?

Beth alzó los ojos, y por la mirada que le lanzó, Daryl ni siquiera necesitó la siguiente frase:

—La tenemos —murmuró, incrédula.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Chun, chun, chuuuun! No sé si mi capacidad de escribir escenas tensas es nula o negativa, pero aún así lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer, y si te ha gustado, ¡deja un review! Y si no, ¡deja uno, por supuesto!  
**

**¡Un abrazo!**


	16. Coda

**A/N: Primero lo siento muchísimo por tardar tanto en actualizar, he empezado un curso nuevo, no conseguía estar satisfecha con lo que escribía... En fin, aquí está. Hay un par de cosas que aún quiero resolver, pero creo que este fic está llegando a su desenlace. No descarto añadir cosas o alargarlo pero de momento, aviso.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Beth se había pasado toda la mañana en el médico, obedeciendo a cada orden que le daba mientras su mente volaba muy lejos de allí.

—Bueno, esto está muy bien —le dijo su doctor, sonriendo afablemente. Beth se apresuró en devolverle la sonrisa—. Ahora te pondremos un cabestrillo y tendrás que empezar a hacer rehabilitación para que puedas mover el brazo otra vez.

—Lo estoy deseando —respondió Beth.

—Seguro que sí —el doctor comenzó a colocarle el cabestrillo con cuidado y Beth intentó ayudarle en cuanto pudo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no paraban de trazar direcciones diferentes.

Para empezar, habían pasado dos días desde la incursión de Daryl en la residencia, y aún no habían acudido a la policía. Lo tenían todo en aquella carpeta: historiales, archivos de pacientes, altas médicas… y sin embargo, Beth no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que allí había gato encerrado. ¿Cómo iba a ser todo tan fácil? Y además, ¿por qué les ayudaba el doctor Jensen? Sí, desde luego, había una diferencia abismal entre ser una persona antipática y ser cómplice de intento de asesinato, pero, ¿de veras estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por _ella_? El resto de sus compañeros habían sido capaces de mirar hacia otro lado, ¿por qué no iba él a hacer lo mismo?

Y por supuesto, también estaba el tema de Daryl. Cierto es que Beth no debería estar pensando en esa clase de asuntos mientras intentaban pillar a una criminal, pero le resultaba inevitable. Su relación –o lo que aquello fuera- no había cambiado en lo más mínimo: cada uno se despertaba por las mañanas y ella se ponía a ordenar los archivos y tomar notas y él se iba a trabajar. Añadido, quizás, con el hecho de que Beth le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y le daba un ligero beso cuando se encontraban al salir de sus respectivas habitaciones por las mañanas, o de que sus manos se rozarían casualmente mientras ambos bebían café en un cómodo silencio. O quizás en la forma en la que Daryl la miraba ya, como si le diera igual que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba atravesando con los ojos. Sí, definitivamente había un gran cambio en ese tipo de detalles, pero más allá de eso, el avance había sido nulo. Daryl seguía siendo una persona cerrada a cal y canto, y evidentemente, no habían intercambiado ni una palabra sobre lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellos.

Y Beth no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. De acuerdo, se besaban, ¿y qué? Ambos intentaban detener a una loca peligrosa, vale, eso podía acercar a la gente, pero, ¿acaso él se preocupaba una décima parte por ella como ella por él?

_No seas estúpida_, se reprendió a sí misma al instante. En eso no tenía ninguna duda. No podía tenerla. Daryl siempre se había preocupado por ella, incluso antes de ser amigos. Le había ofrecido su casa, y se había comprometido a ayudarla siempre que ella lo había necesitado. No tenía por qué hacerlo –hubiera sido tan sencillo ignorarla cuando ella vagaba por los pasillos de la residencia, el fingir que sólo era una enfermera más con una historia detrás- y sin embargo lo había hecho.

¿Y por qué?

Beth salió de la consulta del médico con más preguntas que respuestas, y se dirigió directa a casa –la casa de _ambos_\- para contarle las noticias sobre su brazo.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a Daryl planchando, con un ceño de concentración plasmado en la cara. Beth cerró la puerta con suavidad tras ella y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando la barbilla en el respaldo para poder mirarle mientras hablaban.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bien —respondió ella simplemente—. ¿Cómo es que hoy no tenías que trabajar?

—No tenía trabajos —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Así que vas a rehabilitación?

Beth asintió, y entonces se reacomodó en el sofá.

—He estado pensando que quizás no es buena idea que la Sra. Dixon… bueno, _tu madre,_ esté allí —soltó dubitativamente. Daryl dejó la plancha y levantó la cabeza para mirarla inquisitivamente—. Al menos hasta que solucionemos el tema de Dawn.

Se sucedió un breve silencio.

—Quiero decir, es tu decisión, claro —se apresuró en añadir ella—. Es sólo que no me gusta pensar en ella allí sola, con esa mujer rondando aún por ahí.

—Tienes razón —contestó él, cuando las palabras aún no habían terminado de salirle a Beth por la boca—. Estaba pensando justo en eso.

—Genial —asintió Beth, sonriendo y sintiéndose nerviosa sin ningún motivo. Bajó la vista hacia su regazo para volver a mirarle—. ¿Mañana por la mañana? —añadió rápidamente. Daryl rió por lo bajo y asintió.

—Mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Beth abrió los ojos y se encontró con su ya conocido techo blanco. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no solo se había despertado una hora antes de que la alarma sonara, sino que además aún no había amanecido del todo. El cielo estaba teñido de un color oscuro, y mientras Beth se desperezaba frente a la ventana, su mente comenzaba a asimilar todo lo que iba a ocurrir durante el transcurso del día.

Salió de su habitación, tratando de ser silenciosa, y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha que la espabilara. Hoy más que nunca tenía que estar despierta.

Una media hora más tarde, mientras se desenredaba la larga melena frente al espejo del baño, Beth vio a Daryl pasar hacia la cocina por el reflejo. Sólo tardó unos segundos en entrar y colocarse junto a ella.

—Buenos días —sonrió Beth, girándose con suavidad para poder mirarle directamente. Él gruñó su habitual sustituto del "buenos días" y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta para observarla mientras terminaba de cepillarse el pelo. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír más ampliamente cuando sintió los dedos de Daryl paseándose por su pelo con suavidad, casi con mimo, enterrándose entre sus mechones hasta llegar a parar a su cabeza. Beth soltó una risita relajada, y se volvió para poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Era su forma de agradecerle el que fuera capaz de relajarla con tan sólo un roce.

Desayunaron juntos en el mismo cómodo silencio de todas las mañanas. Beth se bebió los últimos sorbos de su café y se puso en pie con cuidado, tratando de ignorar la forma en la que se le aceleraba el corazón conforme se acercaba la hora de marcharse.

—Todo va a salir bien —soltó Daryl de pronto. Beth se preguntó si el hombre podía leer la mente o es que ella era un libro abierto. De cualquier forma, la chica se giró para apoyarse contra la encimera y suspiró.

—Lo sé —contestó sinceramente—. Sólo estoy cansada.

Y Daryl asintió, como si entendiera que no se refería a que apenas había dormido, sino a que llevaba meses arrastrando con todas las cargas que suponían ser adulta y que parecían venirle demasiado grandes de pronto. Quiso poder llamar a su padre y refugiarse en la casa de su infancia, y se odió por ello en silencio.

* * *

La moto paró con suavidad y Beth bajó, apoyándose en la mano que Daryl le ofrecía como apoyo. Le observó mientras él también se bajaba y cogía las llaves y le esperó pacientemente hasta que ambos pudieron caminar hacia el edificio.

Nada más entrar, Beth pudo sentir todos los ojos clavados fijamente en ella. Alice, una de sus compañeras, se acercó a ella con cuidado.

—Beth —la saludó cautelosamente—. Buenas tardes —se dirigió entonces a ambos—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Beth se contuvo para no soltarle una réplica ácida. Alice había sido de las pocas personas que no parecían haber tomado ninguna posición: ni tomaba a Beth por loca ni criticaba tan activamente a Dawn como los demás. Y sabía perfectamente por qué. Era madre soltera de dos niños pequeños. No tenía motivos para jugarse el pan de sus hijos.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias —se las apañó para sonreírle—. Espero que por aquí esté todo igual.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes —contestó—. ¿Venís a visitar a la señora Dixon?

—En realidad-

—Quería pedir el alta —soltó Daryl. Alice parpadeó un par de veces.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella—. Por favor, venga, tendrá que rellenar bastantes formularios.

Daryl asintió y ambos la siguieron hacia el mostrador de recepción.

—Tony, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? —le preguntó Alice, rebuscando entre el papeleo. El enfermero se quedó mirando a Beth y luego abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y ponerse a ayudar a su compañera, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de soslayo—. Bien, aquí están —y le tendió un bolígrafo.

Daryl había empezado a escribir cuando se oyó un grito al fondo del pasillo. Beth giró el cuello tan bruscamente que sintió un latigazo recorrerle la columna, pero se olvidó de cualquier dolor que pudiera estar sufriendo en cuanto vio cómo Alice y Tony corrían hacia la fuente del ruido. El señor Calhoun salió de la misma habitación por la que habían entrado y comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Mi mujer! —chillaba, desesperado. Beth le miró ojiplática—. No despierta, no despierta, ¡no despierta!

—Señor Calhoun, cálmese —comenzó una de las enfermeras, acercándose, pero él se apartó con brusquedad.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Mi mujer necesita una ambulancia!

Beth localizó a Lori tan pronto como ésta salió al pasillo, alarmada por los ruidos. El doctor Jensen entró a la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Dawn, que prácticamente hacía sitio a empellones, y la multitud comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a la puerta, que se cerró con un portazo.

—Beth, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, alterada, mientras dos enfermeras trataban de tranquilizar al anciano.

—La señora Calhoun —fue capaz de pronunciar, antes de que se hiciera el silencio. Dawn salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, y Beth agradeció internamente que tuviera el mostrador al lado para apoyarse, porque estaba convencida de que iba a caerse de un momento a otro. Sintió tensarse a Daryl conforme la mujer se acercaba.

—Valerie —llamó a una de las enfermeras—, será mejor que prepares un té. Marie, tráele a mi despacho.

Ambas se dispusieron a cumplir con lo que les había ordenado, pero entonces Dawn se giró y miró a Beth, que en aquellos momentos tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que comenzaba a sentir la sangre brotar allí donde las uñas se le clavaban en la carne.

—Tú —murmuró Beth.

—Usted no debería estar aquí, señorita Greene —le dijo simplemente, e hizo amago de abrir la puerta de su despacho, pero entonces Beth se adelantó.

Sabía que todo el mundo les estaba mirando fijamente, nadie atento ya a los gritos de horror de un hombre que acababa de quedarse viudo, pero en aquellos momentos Beth no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella. Fue como si al adelantarse Beth, Dawn sintiera que tenía que dar la talla, y por ello la imitó. Ambas mujeres se aproximaron hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Eres un monstruo —le susurró, tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo.

—Salvo vidas —respondió con firmeza Dawn. No fue hasta ese momento que Beth no se dio cuenta de lo perturbada que realmente estaba. De veras creía que hacía un bien con aquello. Pensaba que estaba beneficiando a unos al matar a otros.

Y le resultó estremecedor.

Beth vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el doctor Jensen había salido de la habitación y observaba la escena desde la distancia. Beth volvió a fijar su atención en la mujer que tenía frente a ella. Y la asaltó un pensamiento inquietante.

_Sólo tienes que estirar el brazo para coger el bolígrafo._

_La yugular está justo ahí._

Inhaló profundamente y dio un paso a la izquierda, lenta y decididamente. Dawn escaneaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de adivinar lo que haría a continuación.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo amargamente, asintiendo. Dawn frunció el ceño, y Beth se movió más hacia la izquierda, en dirección al mostrador.

Fue entonces cuando sintió a Daryl rodeándola por detrás, abrazándola y pegándola contra él con cuidado.

—No —le dijo, y Beth se desinfló—. No —repitió, y fue entonces cuando Beth sintió las primeras lágrimas caer.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Gracias por leer! Tu opinión siempre es bien recibida. **


	17. Nuevo día

**A/N: Primero de todo, estoy escribiendo desde el móvil y ya me estoy dando cuenta del rollazo que es, así que sorry por cualquier dedazo o errata de cualquier tipo. Mis pulgares me traicionan D: Y espero que os guste este cap, y que me perdonéis por tardar tantísimo en actualizar.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero Bethyl fue, es y será canon.**

* * *

Cuando Beth abrió los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue la oscuridad rodeándola. Lo siguiente que notó fue el peso de una extremidad rodeándola por la cintura, y finalmente, sintió un cálido aliento contra su mejilla.

Para cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la escasa iluminación del dormitorio, ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella lentamente.

Rick había llegado, alertado por alguien de un supuesto "altercado". Al encontrarse el percal, había empezado a indagar, pero para cuando intentó que Beth abriera la boca, Daryl ya la había conducido hasta la habitación de su madre. Beth estaba pálida como una sábana, y Daryl se limitó a sentarse a su lado en la habitación, sujetando su mano y simplemente estando ahí.

Lori había aparecido en la puerta y se había acercado a Beth, colocando una mano en su hombro con cuidado y acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Beth ni siquiera era consciente ya de que estuviera llorando: las lágrimas caían libremente, como si simplemente se desbordaran.

-Vete a casa -le ordenó Lori gentilmente, pero Beth sólo negó con la cabeza-. Yo cuidaré de ella. Te prometo que no va a pasarle nada malo.

No fue hasta que Daryl se acercó a ella y la levantó lentamente que Beth dejó de resistirse un poco. Se acercó inconscientemente al cuerpo del cazador y él la dejó, incluso pasándole un brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar de vuelta al pasillo.

Beth giró la cabeza un instante hacia Dawn al salir. Lo suficiente para ver a la mujer discutiendo en susurros acelerados con Rick, que parecía estar cada vez más enfadado. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, y entonces Beth sintió el agarre de Daryl tensarse un poco en torno a ella.

-Estoy bien -le susurró Beth (al principio casi ni reconoció su propia voz, ronca y desgastada como la tenía), y él asintió, pero su agarre no se soltó ni un ápice hasta que no estuvieron de vuelta en la camioneta.

Beth no miraba a ninguna parte excepto a sus zapatos. Intentaba mantener su respiración tranquila, pero su corazón palpitante aún seguía allí dentro. Se aferró al reposabrazos mientras concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en no ahogarse. ¿Pero por qué no conseguía que le llegara el aire a los pulmones?

-Beth -escuchó que él le decía, pero ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza-. Beth. Respira.

Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que incluso podía oír los dientes rechinar.

-Respira. Eso es, despacio -le indicó Daryl, de una forma tan suave que hasta él parecía sorprendido. Sin embargo, sus callados murmullos fueron suficientes para que su respiración se calmara y su corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo normal-. Todo está bien.

-Iba a…

-Estás aquí -le contestó-. No importa.

Horas después, cuando Beth se encontró a sí misma acurrucada en torno a Daryl, una especie de alarma se encendió en su mente. _¿Qué está pasando?_, pensó.

Poco a poco, las imágenes comenzaron a brotar en su mente. Abriendo la puerta de su casa en silencio, entrando, casi como si se dirigieran a un funeral. Su cuerpo, pesado como una losa, deslizándose hasta el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su mente, tratando de no descarrilar en medio de aquella carrera rápida y absurda. La aterradora noción de que por un segundo había estado a punto de…

_No_, se obligó a pensar, antes de desnudarse y meterse bajo la ducha con lentitud. Permaneció allí durante casi media hora, como si tratara de enjuagar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y llevárselo por la tubería.

Cuando salió, con el pelo húmedo pegándosele al cuerpo y haciéndola tiritar, se encontró con que Daryl estaba en su habitación, preparando la cama e incluso ahuecando la almohada con cuidado. Beth habría sonreído si las circunstancias fueran distintas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar alzar las cejas en sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Beth. Daryl se giró y la miró, antes de encogerse de hombros-. Daryl, no tienes por qué hacer esto. No soy una inválida.

-Lo sé –respondió él inmediatamente. Beth suspiró y apartó los ojos primero, clavándolos en el suelo en su lugar-. Vamos, necesitas descansar.

No pudo hacer más que asentir y dirigirse hacia la cama lentamente. Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Daryl cuando éste trató de cubrirla con las mantas, y él se apartó ligeramente.

-Buenas noches –murmuró, haciendo amago de marcharse, pero entonces la mano de Beth se ciñó en torno a su antebrazo.

-No te vayas… -casi rogó ella-. No quiero estar sola –añadió, en voz más baja.

Daryl se la quedó mirando de una forma que ella no supo interpretar, pero cuando se movió para dejarle hueco en el colchón, su expresión cambió al estupor.

-Daryl –murmuró Beth-. Por favor. No me dejes sola.

Otro segundo, y entonces él se agachó y empezó a desatarse las botas. Beth le sonrió con suavidad cuando empezó a tumbarse y apagó la luz. Se quedaron los dos de lado, mirándose.

-Esta tarde… -comenzó Beth, pero entonces hizo una pausa; insegura de qué decir, de si debía siquiera decir algo-. Creí que iba a hacerle daño a Dawn. De veras que quería hacerlo –susurró, tan bajo que incluso Daryl, estando a meros centímetros de su cara, tuvo que esforzarse para entenderlo.

-Esa mujer se merece cualquier daño que puedan hacerle.

-¿Crees que la pillarán? –preguntó entonces Beth.

-Tarde o temprano –contestó Daryl-. Y con todas las pruebas que tienen, es probable que sea temprano.

Beth suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y acercándose a Daryl.

-Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, yo habría hecho alguna estupidez –musitó, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Sintió la mano de Daryl posarse con cuidado en su cadera.

-Te las habrías apañado bien sin mí. Eres dura –respondió él en el mismo tono. Los dos parecían estar a punto de quedarse dormidos.

-Tú me has hecho fuerte –susurró Beth, rodeándole con los brazos y estrechándole con firmeza-. Gracias.

Daryl la rodeó a ella también y enterró la cara en su pelo, suspirando profundamente.

-Tú me haces feliz –Beth, que estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el sueño, abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole a toda celeridad, pero Daryl parecía estar ya dormido.

-Y tú a mí –no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

* * *

Así que a la mañana siguiente, cuando Beth abrió los ojos y se encontró a Daryl acurrucado junto a ella, y los recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, una variada cantidad de sentimientos inundaron su pecho.

_Tú me haces feliz._

Sintió una sonrisa asomarse a sus labios en cuanto Daryl comenzó a abrir los ojos. Él correspondió su sonrisa de forma más discreta y se frotó los párpados con cansancio.

-Buenos días –dijo-. ¿Por qué tan contenta?

Pero Beth no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza, y antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la boca y preguntarle qué ocurría, ella se acercó y le besó, derramando cada sentimiento que había estado conteniendo. Notó la sorpresa de Daryl antes de que le devolviera el beso y sus brazos se ciñeran más fuertemente en torno a su cintura. Beth soltó un quejido y trató de pegarse aún más, recreándose en la forma en la que Daryl se estremeció cuando abrió la boca y pasó la lengua por su labio inferior.

-Beth –susurró él, pero ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Impulsándose con cuidado en el colchón, rodó hasta estar sobre él, con los brazos rodeando su cuello. Daryl le puso una mano en la cabeza para profundizar el beso, mientras con la otra delineaba su columna. Entonces, se detuvo-. Beth.

Beth separó sus labios sólo unos pocos centímetros y le miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto no… -parecía avergonzado. Beth apoyó una mano en su mejilla y le acarició con cuidado-. No está bien. Ahora no.

-Ahora me parece un momento perfecto –declaró ella, plantando un beso en su mandíbula y siguiendo por toda su cara

-No me debes nada –soltó él de pronto. Beth se detuvo un segundo para poder clavar sus ojos con los de él.

-Yo _quiero _esto –le aseguró ella. Daryl debió de darse cuenta de que su convicción era total, porque entonces asintió y se enderezó, con Beth todavía a horcajadas sobre él-. Te quiero a ti –susurró Beth, un segundo antes de que Daryl cubriera su boca con la suya propia.

Sintió una de sus manos desplazarse desde su cintura y serpentear por debajo de su camiseta hasta llegar más arriba, y entonces soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Daryl sólo sonrió.

* * *

**A/N: Me siento fatal porque es corto, ¡pero eh! Acaba bien ;-; Un poquito de amor Bethyl para endulzar tanto drama.**

**Prometo no volver a dejar colgada esta historia tanto tiempo, e intentar volver a subir capítulos más largos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir ahí. Si te ha gustado, deja un review y cuéntame!**

**Un abrazo enorme**


	18. Errores y daños

**A/N: ¡He vuelto! Siento muchísimo haber tardado en actualizar. He pasado por diversas fases de depresión en el fandom (vuelvo, no vuelvo...), y he estado algo falta de inspiración para esta historia. Al fin creo haber visto la luz y estoy re-encaminándola en la dirección que quiero, que ha resultado distar mucho de ser con la que empecé en un principio. **

**Me gusta mucho este capítulo, pero a otro nivel. No está cargado de acción, pero es Beth y Daryl y una charla que creo que necesitaban ambos. **

**No suelo recomendar canciones para capítulos pero recomiendo especialmente "Touch" de Daughter para la primera parte, y "Made of Stone" de Matt Corby, para la segunda mitad. **

**¡Gracias por seguir ahí! Y sin más dilación, paso al capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: tanto el universo de TWD como sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Capítulo 18: Errores y daños**

Cuando Beth volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no entraba luz por las ventanas. A su lado, Daryl roncaba suavemente. Beth se sentía totalmente descansada. Se enderezó hasta estar sentada en el borde de la cama, y allí se estiró a placer, soltando pequeños suspiros de satisfacción. Se levantó, en busca de su ropa interior y de alguna camiseta de pijama que ponerse, y entonces salió al salón. Con las persianas y las cortinas abiertas, la estancia estaba suavemente iluminada por la luz de las farolas.

Beth decidió entonces que necesitaba un café, sin importar la hora que fuese. Se encontraba en busca de una cucharilla cuando escuchó varios zumbidos. La chica comenzó a buscar la fuente de aquél sonido, y pronto localizó su móvil enterrado entre cojines del sofá. Era Rosita quien la llamaba.

-¿Sí?

-Dios, me alegro tanto de oír tu voz –exclamó su amiga al otro lado del teléfono-. Creía que te habían metido en el calabozo o algo peor. Escuché lo que había ocurrido en la residencia –se sucedió un breve silencio-. Lo siento mucho, Beth. De verdad.

-No tienes que sentirlo por mí –le aseguró ella-. Esta es la primera vez en semanas que me siento tan bien.

-¿Ah, sí? –El tono de Rosita se volvió juguetonamente malicioso-. ¿Tiene algo que ver el macizo manitas?

Beth tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

-Quizás –y justo en aquél instante, Daryl salió de la habitación-. Oye, hablamos luego, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Un abrazo.

Beth colgó y comprobó que sólo eran las diez de la noche. Aún así, le sorprendió que hubieran dormido casi todo el día.

-Hola –le saludó Beth tímidamente. Daryl asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de duda en el pecho. ¿Iban a fingir que no había pasado nada? ¿O es que no había significado algo para él? Pero se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Daryl no era un hombre hablador y afectuoso. Era reservado y mucho más tímido que ella. No podía esperar que fuera a abrirse simplemente porque ellos habían…

Se sonrojó sólo de recordarlo. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido aquella Beth tan decidida. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma muy insegura en torno a los chicos. Había salido con Jimmy casi toda su vida, y era él quien había mostrado interés y había flirteado hasta que ella había aceptado salir con él. Y por supuesto, en ningún momento se habría mostrado tan atrevida para _seducir_ a un hombre.

_Eso es lo que Daryl es_, pensó ella, mientras volvía a la cocina en busca de su café, _un hombre_.

Cuando había empezado a salir con Jimmy, él no era más que un niño. Al igual que ella. Eran dos críos jugando a fingir que se querían. Durante unos años, había anhelado que fuera cierto, que aquél afecto que le guardaba se transformara en amor. En amor pasional y puro y _verdadero_, no en el cariño que se profesan los amigos, los novios de la infancia.

Incluso desde que era muy pequeña, siempre había sentido que quería avanzar. No sentía ningún deseo de quedarse en su pueblo, en la granja. Amaba a su familia y era feliz allí, pero en su corazón sabía que lo que necesitaba era encontrar algo para ella. Y conforme fue creciendo, y sus dientes fueron cayendo, su cuerpo fue cambiando, su mente también se metamorfoseó en algo distinto y nublado, cargado de dolores y sinsabores de los que no era consciente como niña. Y su relación con Jimmy, al igual que la ropa que se había quedado demasiado pequeña, había dado de sí.

Él quería ir por un lado y ella quería ir por otro. Quizás, en otras circunstancias, alguno de los dos habría dado un paso adelante y tratado de arreglar las cosas. Eso es lo que su madre siempre decía. Pero, un día, mientras Beth recogía las últimas cosas, él apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio, y sin mediar palabra se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Beth se detuvo un segundo, esperando que hablara, pero después siguió haciendo la maleta. Ni siquiera hablaron. Beth cerró la cremallera y se giró al fin, encarándole con una mirada que no decía nada. Y recordó las palabras de su madre. Se preguntó si sería él quien daría un paso adelante. Dudó de si sería ella quien se acobardaría y trataría de arreglarlo. Jimmy la trataría bien. Se casarían, y tendrían hijos. Seguramente se quedarían en el pueblo. Jimmy se encargaría de la granja y ella podría dedicarse a lo que quisiera, o quedarse con los niños. Y, según muchos, no habría sido una mala vida. Habría vivido muchos, muchos años. Habría amado a sus hijos. Habría guardado siempre un lugar en su corazón para Jimmy. Todo habría sido tranquilo, controlado, moderado. Para alguien que no tenía nada, aquello era tentador.

Pero Beth recordó todas las noches que había pasado mirando al techo de su habitación, soñando, anhelando algo más. La felicidad que había sentido durante sus años en la universidad. El deseo inexplicable e imparable que la consumía cada vez que pensaba en alejarse. La vida con Jimmy sería sencilla, agradable; pero nunca se le aceleraría el corazón al verle. Amaría a sus hijos; pero habría días, como todos los padres tienen, en los que se preguntaría qué habría pasado si su vida hubiera ido de otra manera, y al contrario que la mayoría, se arrepentiría de no haber caminado por el otro sendero. Pasaría toda su vida preguntándose "¿y si…?", y aunque viviera hasta los cien años, habrían pasado como un rayo, y a la vez, tortuosamente despacio. Miraría las arrugas de sus ojos y no se sentiría más sabia, más llena de verdad, no sentiría experiencia. Vería cobardía. Vería conformidad. Y Jimmy siempre la trataría bien, pero, ¿acaso no llegaría el día en el que ambos se guardarían resentimiento? Hacia sí mismos, por no alejarse cuando debieron, y hacia el otro por no haberles permitido hacer algo que desearan más. Beth jamás experimentaría el amor verdadero, al igual que él.

¿Y no se merece todo el mundo vivir eso al menos una vez?

Así que, cuando Jimmy se levantó de la silla, Beth se limitó a acercarse y abrazarle con fuerza, sin importarle si le apretaba demasiado. A los pocos segundos, sintió cómo el chico la rodeaba con los brazos y la estrechaba con igual intensidad. Dos niños que, llegada la adultez, tenían que decirse adiós y comenzar a vivir de verdad.

Había pasado más de un año desde aquél momento, y Beth no despertaba ni un solo día pensando que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Arrepintiéndose de no haber dado aquél paso.

Fue la primera vez en sus veintidós años en la que decidió lo que realmente quería hacer.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó a Daryl salir del baño ni entrar a la habitación de nuevo, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Se terminó el café de un sorbo y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, sin ni siquiera pensar en que él estaba dentro. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y al momento vio la espalda cubierta de cicatrices de Daryl.

Por un segundo, se quedó estática, sin parpadear o incluso respirar. Daryl giró el cuello y la miró a través de una cortina de pelo. Beth no era capaz de leer su expresión ahora mismo, y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Eran marcas profundas, y largas, hechas a posta. Discurrían a lo largo y ancho de toda su espalda, y algunas incluso se perdían bajo la toalla. Tan oscuras y antiguas que puede que fueran provocadas cuando ella ni había nacido.

Pasaron los segundos sin que ninguno se moviera ni dijera nada. Beth abrió la boca varias veces, pero finalmente la cerró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Daryl se giró totalmente y sus ojos se encontraron.

Beth dudó un instante, pero después, se sorprendió a sí misma dando un paso. Dando otro. Poco a poco, hasta que estuvo justo frente a él. Levantó el cuello para poder mirarle, y después alzó la mano hasta que estuvo plantada en su pectoral, justo encima de su tatuaje. Un par de segundos después, su mano, mucho más grande, cubría la de Beth, acariciando el pulgar con suavidad.

Beth bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y sonrió con suavidad.

-¿Quieres un café? –le preguntó. Él pareció querer decir algo más, pero sólo asintió.

-Mi padre…

Daryl parecía casi tan sorprendido como ella por haber hablado. Beth levantó la cabeza de su hombro y le miró, tratando de animarle para que continuara.

-Mi madre tuvo a mi hermano a los dieciocho. Ni ella ni mi padre tenían un duro, así que se mudaron a una cabaña hecha pedazos en mitad del bosque. Y me tuvieron a mí –exhaló de golpe, como si no hubiera usado ni un suspiro para hablar-. Mi padre era un hijo de puta. A mi madre le gustaba su botella demasiado. Se pasaba los días borracha, tirada en un sillón. Mi padre llegaba, y la veía así, y empezaba a… la destrozaba. Pero ella apenas podía ponerse de pie, mucho menos reaccionar, y así la cosa no era divertida, ¿verdad? –soltó una risa amarga-. Así que nada mejor que sus dos hijos para desahogar frustraciones.

Beth no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que sintió la brusca necesidad de exhalar.

-Merle se largó antes que yo. Yo simplemente… me escondía en el bosque y esperaba que no me encontrara. Y luego un día mi madre se durmió con un cigarrillo encendido y quemó la casa hasta los cimientos. Pudieron sacarla de milagro. Nos mudamos a un tráiler. Y en cuanto pude, me largué y seguí a Merle a todas partes. Sin hacer nada –se giró para mirarla-. Yo no era nadie. Nada. Un imbécil con un hermano aún más imbécil. Un día, Merle se metió en un lío demasiado gordo incluso para él, y acabó en la trena. Yo no sabía… no sabía qué coño iba a hacer.

Beth tuvo que bajar la cabeza y tragar saliva para evitar romper a llorar en aquél momento. Apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos, y entonces alzó de nuevo la vista. No iba a fallarle. Si él la necesitaba, ella seguiría ahí.

-No había visto a mi madre desde que tenía dieciséis. Y entonces una chica me llamó y empezó a sermonearme de pronto –Beth no pudo evitar sonreír. Daryl le devolvió la sonrisa-. Creía que no sería capaz de perdonarla nunca.

-¿Entonces fue tu padre quien…?

-Seguramente ese cabrón la tiró por la ventana, sí –respondió él, apretando la mandíbula. Beth inhaló profundamente, tratando de procesarlo todo. Finalmente, alargó la mano para poder entrelazarla con la de él-. No quiero que se interponga –Beth le miró inquisitivamente-. Lo que ese pedazo de mierda me hizo a mí y a mi madre. No quiero que se interponga.

_Entre nosotros_, añadió Beth en su cabeza. Con suavidad, se giró hasta que su barbilla quedó apoyada en su hombro. Lenta, muy lentamente, separó los labios y susurró:

-Todo está bien, Daryl. Él no está. Ya no está aquí.

Daryl se inclinó hacia ella, y Beth se dejó, más que dispuesta, hasta que finalmente Daryl acabó con la cabeza en su regazo. Beth comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la perilla con suavidad, maravillada cuando él cerró los ojos.

Pasaron minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar:

-Intenté suicidarme cuando tenía dieciocho –murmuró, con un tono tan leve que pensó que no le habría oído. Pero entonces él pareció dejar de respirar por un segundo-. Toda mi vida había sentido que… algo iba mal. Algo me hundía, pero yo no podía permitirlo. Tenía familia, y amigos, y cosas que hacer. Así que me las apañaba. Y cuando acabé el instituto, noté como si finalmente pudiera dejarme ahogar. Tan fácil como eso –Beth sintió un nudo en su garganta al recordar aquellos días-. Yo no pensaba que fuera nada especial. Yo era una carga para mi familia. No tan genial como Shawn, no tan increíble como Maggie. Sólo Bethy. Así que un día, cuando mis padres estaban fuera, entré al baño para ducharme, y me vi en el espejo y… -cerró los ojos, como si pudiera recordar mejor el sonido del cristal rompiéndose-. Mi hermano tuvo la _suerte_ de venir de visita sorpresa. Me encontró sangrando en el baño.

Notó humedad en sus mejillas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Por primera vez en lo que parecían años, no se odió por ello.

-Me arrepiento cada día de haberle hecho tanto daño a mi familia. Pero me arrepiento aún más de haberme hecho esto a mí misma –añadió, más calladamente-. Soy… soy una buena persona y tengo cosas que ofrecer y que vivir. Soy fuerte. Soy yo. No pienso fingir otra vez que soy una máquina incapaz de sentir. Siento, y sufro, y también puedo experimentar alegría. Estoy viva. Estoy viva de verdad –y sonrió. Estaba mirando la pared, y se preguntó si Daryl estaría observándola como a una loca-. Después de eso, claro, mi familia no atendía a razones. Me empezaron a sobreproteger y no querían que me marchara a la universidad. Pero lo hice, y fue exactamente lo que necesitaba. Alejarme.

Estiró la muñeca y se apartó las pulseras. Daryl la rodeó con su mano y se la llevó al pecho.

-Todo está bien, Beth –murmuró Daryl suavemente, apoyándose aún más en ella-. Estás bien.

Beth asintió, sin tratar de contener los pequeños sollozos.

Apoyó la frente sobre la de Daryl y respiró temblorosamente.

-Te quiero.


	19. Comienzos

**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto, ¡ya estamos en la recta final! Esta historia termina en el siguiente capítulo, pero hoy quería cerrar varias tramas. Mezcla de angst y de fluff, porque why not? **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que me acompañan y que me muestran su apoyo en cada capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Disclaimer: ni TWD ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sino de AMC y Robert Kirkman.**

* * *

Daryl sirvió las dos tazas de café con cuidado y las llevó hasta el dormitorio. Beth dormía profundamente, estirada hasta ocupar la totalidad de la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, tan relajada. En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron Daryl no podía recordar una sola vez en la que Beth pareciera tan en paz, excepto cuando dormía.

La noche anterior se habían quedado un rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente habían decidido irse a la cama, agotados por la sobrecarga de emociones. Daryl trataba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido –hablarle de su pasado, confesarle lo que su padre les había hecho, contarle por qué su madre y él no se habían hablado en años- y de entender los propios demonios de Beth. Nunca, en un millón de años Daryl habría adivinado que aquella chica tímida y dulce había tratado de suicidarse. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo había sucedido. Daryl era consciente de lo que había pensado de ella al principio: lo entrometida que debía de ser, el hecho de que se acobardara al verle en persona, lo dispuesta a sonsacarle cada detalle de su vida pasada… la primera vez que se conocieron, Daryl estaba partido en dos, irritado y confusamente fascinado por aquella chica que todos parecían tratar como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

_Pero Beth es fuerte_, pensó. ¿Cómo podía no serlo? Superó el querer morir, encontró un motivo para seguir luchando, y decidió apartarse de la gente que más quería y marcharse por su cuenta, sabiendo que lo necesitaba, ignorando su propio dolor. ¿Por qué había dudado de ella siquiera por un segundo? Había sido la única persona en toda su vida que se había preocupado por él, que había intentado ayudarle a él y a su madre, simplemente porque ella era así. Hacía sentir bien a las personas.

Le hacía feliz a él.

Daryl sólo se arrepentía de una cosa entre todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior: de no haber respondido a la afirmación de Beth.

_Te quiero._

E inmediatamente él había pensado "yo también te quiero", pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Después de tantos años, siendo un adulto e incluso con Beth diciéndolo primero, Daryl se sintió como si fuera aquél niño de diez años aterrado de expresar un solo sentimiento por miedo a recibir una paliza por ello. Ya sabiendo que nadie le devolvería la declaración de amor, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio le querría?

Muy en el fondo, oculto entre la rabia y el odio hacia su padre, Daryl no podía evitar desear que aquél desgraciado le hubiera querido al menos un poco. Quería que su madre le hubiera protegido, que Merle se hubiera quedado con él.

Pero ninguno lo había hecho, y, ¿cómo podía él quererse, creer que alguien tan buena como Beth podía quererle? No era más que un desastre que debería haberse extinguido hacía años.

Beth se revolvió en sueños, murmurando y girándose hacia él. Daryl dejó las tazas en la mesilla de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de tragarse el nudo que crecía en su garganta.

_Tiempo y paciencia._

Daryl cerró los ojos y exhaló temblorosamente, en un vano intento de calmar su corazón.

_No tiene que hacerlo solo._

_Gracias. Por todo._

Hubo un par de cosas de las que Daryl no se percató al principio. Primero, cómo una pequeña silueta se estiraba y enderezaba hasta quedarse sentada tras él. El cómo sus delgados brazos le rodearon con firmeza, y su cabeza apoyada en la espalda. Segundo, la extraña humedad que corría por sus mejillas. El temblor inexplicable de su pecho. ¿Estaba… estaba llorando?

Pero él no lloraba. Su padre se había encargado de que nunca lo hiciera.

Los Dixon no lloraban.

Otro sollozo sacudió su cuerpo con más violencia, y Beth apretó el agarre, sin dejarle ir.

-Te quiero –consiguió sacar entre lágrimas. La sintió asentir.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Daryl tan pronto como Beth terminó la llamada con Rosita. La chica se giró con una sonrisa cansada y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-Han suspendido a Dawn hasta que todo se aclare –respondió, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Daryl frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No la han despedido? ¿No va a ir a juicio?

-Van a acusarla por todo, claro, pero mientras que se demuestre lo que ha hecho y lo que no ha hecho… -no terminó la frase, pero Daryl la entendió-. Al menos sé que esa pobre gente ya no está en manos de Dawn. Estoy feliz.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Bueno, querrás volver a tu trabajo, ¿no? –Beth se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, pero eso no es importante. Ahora mismo todo lo que me preocupa es que Dawn pague por lo que ha hecho y que los ancianos estén bien.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –insistió Daryl.

-Pero, ¿a ti qué mosca te ha picado? –Beth rió ligeramente, apartándose para mirarle.

-Sólo digo que siempre te estás sacrificando por todo el mundo. ¿Cuándo vas a pensar en ti? Te encanta tu trabajo, y seguro que estarás deseando recuperarlo.

-Claro que me encanta mi trabajo, y por supuesto que me gustaría volver, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero… estoy un poco asustada, ¿sabes? Cuando me marché, la mitad de la residencia me odiaba, y la otra mitad no me dirigía la palabra para no meterse en líos.

-Que les den –restalló Daryl, decidido. Beth bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto. Han pasado tantas cosas que me vendría bien poder aclararme. Con la residencia, con mis compañeros… -levantó la mirada hacia él-. Contigo.

Daryl le puso la mano en la nuca para atraerla hacia sí con suavidad. La besó y de inmediato Beth apoyó las manos en sus mejillas, devolviéndole el beso. Cuando se separaron, Daryl le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja con cariño.

-Pase lo que pase, yo estoy contigo –le aseguró él. Beth sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que puedo presentarte a mi familia?

-Teniendo en cuenta que le caes mejor a mi madre que yo, creo que es hora de vengarme –contestó Daryl. Beth soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarle.

* * *

Daryl paró la moto y se quedó ahí parado, esperando entre los demás vehículos aparcados. Comprobó que llegaba justo a tiempo, y entonces, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido metálico y Merle Dixon salió de la penitenciaría.

Daryl se sorprendió de lo mayor que parecía. En los dos años que había pasado en la cárcel, parecía haber envejecido casi diez más. Sin embargo, caminaba con la misma parsimonia y confianza que siempre.

Daryl arrancó la moto, e inmediatamente Merle se giró, localizándole. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante varios segundos, y entonces Merle se acercó a él a paso ligero.

Daryl creyó por un momento que iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero cuando se encontró a un metro de distancia, se detuvo. Parecía cabreado.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, hermanito? –soltó, antes de carcajear-. Sabía que no me fallarías en esto, estaba seguro. Vamos, es hora de celebrar que el tito Merle ha vuelto…

-Tenemos que hablar, Merle. Sube –le instruyó Daryl. Merle parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Quién coño eres?

* * *

Estaban ambos sentados en la barra del bar, mirando fijamente sus botellines de cerveza.

-No sé qué coño te ha metido en la cabeza la enfermerita esa, pero no voy a ir –restalló Merle de pronto. Daryl ahogó un suspiro.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Merle, pero si quieres que te deje venir a casa conmigo tienes que verla.

-Nos hemos pasado veinte años sin verle la jeta, ¿y ahora quieres jugar a la familia perfecta? ¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?

-Me pasa –Daryl se giró, cabreándose por momentos-, que estoy hasta los cojones de aguantar tus gilipolleces. Llevo años siguiéndote y por primera vez estoy haciendo lo que _yo_ quiero, y eso incluye a nuestra madre –hizo una pausa y tomó un trago de su cerveza para calmarse-. Eres mi hermano y siempre voy a estar ahí por ti, pero no puedo ir a medias tintas con esto, Merle.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que finalmente el mayor de los hermanos resopló sonoramente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Joder, pero tú pagas estas cervezas, ¿entendido? Será posible- masculló.

Daryl sacó la cartera aguantando una sonrisa.

* * *

Daryl abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró con cuidado.

-Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y ni se te ocurra –añadió, al ver que Merle intentaba sacar un cigarro.

-Joder –repitió por enésima vez aquél día.

Daryl entró y cerró tras de sí rápidamente. Beth estaba sentada en el sofá, tocando la guitarra y tarareando en voz baja. Cuando oyó la puerta, sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué has hecho hoy? –le preguntó ella. Daryl respiró profundamente.

-¿Te parecería mal que mi hermano se quedara con nosotros un par de días?

-¿Merle? –respondió ella. Daryl asintió, y la cara de Beth se iluminó-. ¿Está ahí?

Daryl trató de contestar, pero no tuvo oportunidad, porque ella se adelantó y abrió la puerta para descubrir a Merle fumando y echando la ceniza en la planta del rellano.

-Hola –le saludó Beth-. Encantada de conocerte –y le ofreció la mano, sin dejar de sonreír como si estuviera conociendo a su ídolo. Merle exhaló el humo y la miró, confuso, antes de reír.

-Ahora lo entiendo, hermanito –y le estrechó la mano a Beth-. Un placer.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, por favor, decidme que os parece. ¡Sólo un capítulo más!  
**


	20. Hola

Beth se mantuvo en la puerta mientras Daryl y Merle se adentraban en la habitación 412. Al sentir que ella le soltaba la mano, Daryl se giró y la miró interrogativamente. Beth se encogió de hombros.

-Esto es algo entre vosotros tres –le explicó. Daryl frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Si hay alguien que merece verla después de tanto tiempo, esa eres tú –replicó, ya empujándola con suavidad para que les siguiera. Beth se dejó hacer: no podía negar que se moría de ganas de ver a la señora Dixon. Cuando había estado trabajando, siempre la había considerado una de sus pacientes favoritas a pesar de su carácter difícil. Eso, sumado a todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses, había finalizado con Beth sintiendo este extraño vínculo con una mujer que apenas lograba articular palabra pero que de alguna forma conseguía ser capaz de comunicarse con ella.

Sin embargo, dudó un par de segundos más antes de dar los pasos finales para llegar al lado de la cama de la anciana, que dormía. Merle estaba en el otro lado, con la cara de un tono pálido alarmante.

-Señora Dixon –susurró Beth, como hacía cuando entraba cada mañana a su habitación. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió con extrema delicadeza pero de forma constante, hasta que de pronto los párpados arrugados de la mujer se abrieron pesadamente. Parpadeó, mirando a un punto perdido en el techo, y de pronto giró la cabeza hacia ella.

-Hola, hija –la saludó, con la voz débil-. ¿Dónde estabas?

A Beth se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oírla. No podía imaginarse cómo de sola debía de haberse sentido mientras había estado fuera, con Dawn a cargo de todo.

-He estado… solucionando algunos asuntos –respondió Beth, sin atreverse a subir la voz. Sonrió-. Hoy viene gente conmigo.

-Mi Daryl –sonrió también la anciana, estirando la mano suavemente. Él se adelantó y la tomó entre las suyas propias, acariciándole el dorso.

-Y Merle –añadió Beth. La mujer no pareció comprenderlo al principio. La chica señaló al mayor de los hermanos, y esta vez, pareció que la señora Dixon estaba tan lúcida como cualquiera de ellos, pues se volvió de una forma tan brusca que Beth temió que se hubiera hecho daño.

-¿Merle? –repitió, con la voz temblorosa. Merle cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

-Hola –dijo él, sin acercarse. Beth no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente: en las veinticuatro horas en las que había convivido con Merle, lo único que había sacado en claro era su falta de timidez y lo mucho que adoraba hablar, sobre todo de sí mismo. Era lo opuesto a Daryl.

Beth le miró y no pudo evitar entrelazar su mano con la que él tenía libre. Daryl le devolvió la mirada y le dio un beso en la sien, estrechándola contra él.

-Lo siento mucho –exclamó la anciana de pronto, con los ojillos brillando por las lágrimas. Fue alternando la mirada entre sus dos hijos-. Si pudiera volver atrás…

-Pero no puedes –la interrumpió Merle. A Beth se le encogió el corazón, temiendo que el mayor de los Dixon fuera a soltarle algo que la hiciera pedazos-. Ya no nos puedes quitar lo que nos hizo a ninguno de los dos.

-Merle –comenzó su hermano a modo de advertencia, pero Merle le ignoró.

-Tú no tienes que vivir cada día con…

-No sigas –le interrumpió Beth, repentinamente furiosa. Él levantó la vista, incrédulo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que es suficiente –continuó ella, sin achantarse-. ¿No crees que fue suficiente con lo que pasó? ¿No hay ya bastante odio como para seguir manteniendo viva toda esa _mierda_? –Daryl se sorprendió al oírla soltar una palabrota, pero no la interrumpió-. Hay que… hay que aprender a enterrarle.

Beth esperaba que Merle prorrumpiera en insultos y gritos en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a observarla muy atentamente, con el ceño fruncido. La señora Dixon derramó una silenciosa lágrima, y entonces, Merle salió hecho una fiera.

-Espera aquí –le dijo Daryl, y le siguió. Beth se acercó a la anciana y le tomó la mano, tranquilizándola.

-Todo va a salir bien. Están aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo, tratando de sonreír.

* * *

Beth suspiró mientras esperaba a que se enfriara la taza de café en sus manos. Rosita apareció tras ella y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

-Así que al final habéis comprado una cafetera nueva, ¿eh? –preguntó, alzando la taza para que su amiga la viera. Rosita rió.

-Sí, se ve que hemos conseguido que nos escuchen. Aunque… bueno, nada es igual desde lo que… -se detuvo, y Beth se alegró por ello. No estaba segura de ser capaz de hablar de aquello aún-. En fin, hemos vuelto al trabajo y todo va bien. Excepto por Lori, que se ve que está en casa echando la pota cada dos días –y volvió a reír-. Por eso no voy a tener hijos jamás.

-Ya veremos –la chinchó Beth. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello le resultaba tan familiar que era fácil pretender como que nada había ocurrido y seguían siendo dos amigas despreocupadas que se tomaban un descanso para el café.

-Bueno, he visto que has venido de visita familiar. ¿Qué tal ha ido eso? –preguntó. Beth le dio un sorbo al café, quemándose la lengua para tratar de ganar tiempo.

-Ha ido –respondió escuetamente. Rosita alzó una ceja y Beth resopló por la nariz-. Digamos que su hermano no está muy receptivo, eso es todo.

-Que yo recuerde, él tampoco era un osito amoroso cuando le conociste –replicó Rosita.

-Pero Daryl no se parece en nada a su hermano. Son como la noche y el día. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Debo hacer algo, acaso? –Beth soltó la taza en el mostrador-. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, tú eres tan parte de la familia como cualquiera de ellos –Rosita se encogió de hombros-. Tú has cuidado a su madre durante casi un año como si fuera de tu sangre. Les has reunido, joder. Además, ya estás demasiado involucrada como para echarte atrás –apostilló.

-Entonces dime qué hacer –suspiró Beth.

-Ir paso a paso, aprendiendo cada día. Ese tal Merle es el hermano de tu novio, ¿no? –ella asintió-. Así que es como tu cuñado, ergo tu familia. Necesitas pasar tiempo con él, y ayudarle para que vea que tiene que dejar en el pasado todo aquello.

-¡Eso es lo que yo le dije! Pero se cabreó y se largó sin dar explicaciones, y Daryl le siguió y aún no ha vuelto ninguno de los dos y… -se cortó en seco, aturdida. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Daryl se viera en la encrucijada de elegir. Rosita se apoyó contra el mostrador y asintió, pensativa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Daryl cada vez que se piraba porque tú querías que se acercara más a su madre?

Beth frunció el ceño, confusa, y entonces comprendió.

-Tiempo y paciencia –musitó.

-Tiempo y paciencia –repitió su amiga. Se inclinó un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Tengo que irme. ¿Me llamas luego?

Beth asintió, y pronto Rosita había desaparecido por el pasillo, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Encontró a Daryl fuera a los pocos minutos, apoyado contra la pared y fumando ansiosamente. Beth supo que la había oído llegar, pero no se giró, demasiado concentrado en terminarse el que parecía uno de muchos cigarrillos. Beth se apoyó en la misma pared, a su lado, e hizo un amago de quitarle el cigarrillo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Daryl, apartándolo de ella. Beth se encogió de hombros

-¿Me das un poco?

-Tú no fumas.

-No –Beth negó con la cabeza-. Pero en la universidad lo hacía –Daryl alzó ambas cejas-. A veces. Vamos, soy mayorcita.

Daryl dudó otro instante antes de dárselo. Beth le dio una profunda calada e inhaló, dejando caer la cabeza contra el muro tras ella.

-¿No ha ido bien? –preguntó, exhalando el humo. Daryl tomó otra vez el cigarrillo y gruñó algo ininteligible-. No me "hmpf", Daryl –rió cuando vio que Daryl contenía una sonrisa. Eso era un avance-. Cuéntame.

-El muy capullo se ha largado. A saber dónde pretende dormir esta noche. Si es que duerme. Acaba de salir de la cárcel, no es ningún santo.

Beth asintió y no dijo nada más. Entonces fue el turno de Daryl para mirarla inquisitivamente.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Creo que ya sabes lo que diría –replicó ella. Daryl exhaló una bocanada de humo-. He estado pensando…

-¿Qué? –le instó él. Beth inhaló profundamente.

-He estado pensando en ir a casa de mis padres. Hace mucho que no les veo.

-Deberías –respondió Daryl. Beth se separó de la pared.

-También he estado pensando en mudarme de vuelta a mi pueblo –añadió, en voz mucho más baja. Daryl tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con el zapato, pero no dijo nada-. No me siento capaz de volver a trabajar aquí. Han pasado demasiadas cosas como para fingir que todo sigue igual. Y… bueno, el otro día me preguntaste que cuándo iba a preocuparme por mí misma. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Huyendo? –la interrumpió él con tono seco. Beth frunció el ceño.

-No –respondió escuetamente-. Después de intentar suicidarme mi familia no me dejaba respirar. Por eso me marché, porque necesitaba despejarme. Pero ahora estoy bien, estoy muchísimo mejor, y siento que este no es mi sitio. ¿Tiene sentido? –preguntó, con el corazón en un puño. No quería tener que discutir con él.

Daryl se tomó unos momentos antes de asentir.

-Es tu casa –sentenció.

-Sí –murmuró ella, soltando una risa carente de humor.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Beth volvió a romperlo.

-No quiero pedirte que… sé que ahora todo en tu familia está patas arriba y tú estás empezando a pasar tiempo con tu madre, y que Merle te necesita.

-Sabes que me iría contigo –musitó Daryl, sin atreverse a encontrarse con sus ojos. Beth sonrió.

-Por eso no puedo pedírtelo –y se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no estuviera rompiéndola en dos-. Los dos tenemos que poner nuestros asuntos en orden, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tú has estado posponiendo esto más que yo –resopló Daryl, arrancándole una carcajada.

-No soy la mejor siguiendo mis propios consejos –admitió ella. Se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos. Daryl le puso las manos en la cintura y Beth apoyó su frente contra la de él-. No te líes con Rosita mientas no estoy –murmuró. Daryl sonrió y enterró la cara en su cuello.

-No puedo prometer nada –replicó, y esta vez, ambos rompieron a reír a la vez.

Beth no estuvo segura de cuánto rato estuvieron así, abrazados sin decir nada.

* * *

El motor se apagó de golpe y Beth salió del coche. Las luces del porche se encendieron de pronto, y se puso una mano sobre los ojos para tratar de ver.

-¿Bethy? ¿Eres tú? –oyó la voz de su padre. Beth asintió.

-Hola, papá –le saludó. Escuchó a su madre ahogar una exclamación, y entonces sintió cómo la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos-. Hola, mamá –y se enterró en aquél abrazo, inhalando el olor a su casa.

-Estás helada, cariño –le recriminó cariñosamente su madre-. Pasa, voy a hacer una cafetera.

Subieron las escalinatas del porche hasta encontrarse con su padre, que la abrazó con la misma fuerza.

-No nos habías avisado de que venías.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa –explicó ella, mientras entraban. No pudo evitar mirar a todas partes, sintiéndose inmediatamente a gusto rodeada por aquellas paredes tan familiares cubiertas de fotografías-, pero se me ha hecho más tarde de lo que esperaba.

-No te preocupes –su madre agitó la mano, quitándole importancia-. Además, estábamos viendo la tele.

Beth sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, Bethy, cuéntanos –su padre se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina-. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te va bien?

Tardó un par de segundos en responder, y sus padres la observaron, preocupados.

-Sí –respondió al fin-. Ahora sí.

* * *

El montón de papeles cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el mostrador. Estaban hasta arriba aquél día. Beth le dio un formulario a otro de los pacientes que llegaban a urgencias y se apresuró a ir con su compañera para ayudarla a archivar.

-¿Qué pasa en las noches de luna llena que nos llegan todos los pirados? –murmuró Rachel, pasándole carpetas. Beth soltó una risita.

-Son los hombres lobo transformándose –bromeó, y su compañera se echó a reír.

-Hablando de bestias salvajes, ¿has visto al que ha llegado con la lesión de rodilla? –y señaló con disimulo a un chico sentado a pocos metros-. No te ha quitado ojo desde que llegó. Es guapo, ¿verdad?

Beth se detuvo un instante para observarle. Alto, de complexión atlética y pelo rubio oscuro. Definitivamente guapo. Había sido su tipo de chico desde siempre.

Se encogió de hombros e hizo un ruidito.

-No está mal –respondió.

-Qué exigente –dijo Rachel, chinchándola.

Horas después, cuando la luz ya despuntaba tras los edificios, Beth se subió en su coche y condujo de vuelta a la granja, totalmente agotada.

Llevaba cerca de cuatro meses trabajando en el hospital regional, y no había tenido ni un momento libre, hasta el punto de que la mitad de sus cosas seguían metidas en la maleta. También, aunque le costaba admitirlo, era porque le resultaba imposible terminar de deshacer el equipaje. Siempre sentía la necesidad imperiosa de empezar a meter ropa dentro y lanzarse de vuelta a Newton, pero se echaba para atrás en el último minuto.

Se preguntaba si Daryl pensaba en ella alguna vez. No habían hablado desde que se había marchado. La ayudó a recoger sus cosas, le aseguró que la llamaría e incluso la besó antes de que se montara en el coche y la siguió con la mirada hasta que giró la esquina, pero después de pasarse el primer mes esperando junto al teléfono, Beth supo que lo que sea que hubieran tenido había acabado. Seguramente Daryl no quería tener una relación a distancia con alguien que no sabía siquiera si volvería alguna vez. Tenía sus propios problemas.

Así que se tragó su tristeza y se obligó a mantenerse fuerte. Consiguió un puesto en el hospital y trató de superar su estancia en Newton. Trabajó duro y se aseguró de que no pudiera distraerse más de lo necesario durante el día, a sabiendas de que a la noche la asaltarían los recuerdos.

Condujo despacio, disfrutando del paisaje que se extendía frente a ella mientras llegaba a su destino. Le encantaba llegar cuando aún no estaba amaneciendo del todo, con el cielo anaranjado, apenas brillante, y todo parecía estar en penumbra. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver la antigua granja al fondo. Estaba tan agotada que no iba a poder ni ducharse antes de caer rendida.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había una camioneta aparcada en la entrada. Beth dejó su coche tras ella y salió, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Reconoció la matrícula al instante. Miró hacia el porche, y entonces se apresuró en subir las escalinatas y abrir la puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –les llamó, dejando el bolso en la entrada. Se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a buscarles por la casa.

-Aquí, cielo –la llamó su madre. Beth trató de no correr en dirección a la cocina.

Parecía que no había pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se vieron, y sin embargo, Beth no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de incredulidad al ver la escena: Daryl, sentado junto a sus padres y tomando café.

Todos se volvieron al oírla prácticamente dejarse caer sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Nos ha encantado conocer a tu compañero de piso _Rosita_ –comenzó su padre, pero no había severidad en su voz. Su madre contuvo la risa. Daryl soltó la taza y la miró, y Beth sintió que estaba anclada al suelo. No sabía qué decir, de tantos pensamientos que tenía bullendo a la vez.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_

_¿Entonces qué significa esto?_

_¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

_¿Has conocido a alguien más?_

_Yo he conocido a alguien. A muchos otros._

_Estoy genial._

_Estoy hecha polvo desde que no me llamas y odio que tengas ese efecto en mí._

_Todo bien._

-Hola –dijo él, poniéndose en pie para quedar frente a ella. Beth abrió la boca.

_Me debes una explicación._

_O un beso._

_O ambas._

_Nunca consigo estar segura de qué somos._

_Pero ahora lo sé._

_Estás aquí._

_Conmigo._

-Hola –respondió Beth.

* * *

**A/N: Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Una parte de mí pensaba que nunca iba a terminar esta historia. Estaba debatida entre querer contar mil cosas más, dejarla en parón, alargarla, pararla... un bucle del que no salía. Finalmente, y tras tres intentos de empezar a escribir este capítulo, he empezado y no he parado. Son las 1:15 y mañana me levanto a las siete y media, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana para subirlo.  
**

**Sólo queria dar gracias a todas esas maravillosas personas que han seguido esta historia y la han comentado, favoriteado... han dejado un pedacito de ellos mismos y me han motivado para seguir escribiendo con sus ánimos y buenas palabras. No puedo más que agradecerles el tomar parte de su tiempo para dejar un review que me alegraba el día entero. También quería dar las gracias a esos lectores silenciosos, que no se ven pero que están ahí, y espero que todos hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. **

**Es el último capítulo, así que, ¿qué te parece si dejas un review final, como despedida?**


End file.
